Part 2: Unnatural Disaster
by Sagga Bott
Summary: While struggling through his recovery Wally West gets an offer he doesn’t dare refuse? What will it mean for him, for the world and for his future with the League?
1. Luctor et Emergo

Part 2: Treatise of Unnatural Disaster

Chapter Rating: PG-13

Summary: Wally West struggles through his recovery but what happens when he gets an offer he can't refuse? What will it mean for him, for the world and for his future with the League?

Disclaimer: The DC characters are not mine. I'm just playing with them. They'll be returned…eventually, not in good condition but that can hardly be blamed on me!

Author's Note: You may want to read Part 0 and Part 1 before you read this story. Just to remind you, Barry Allen does not have super-speed. Wally is the only Flash ever and was never part of the Teen Titans though he does know Dick Grayson. This doesn't fly with the comicverse (I know) but it does work with the animated universe (I think). Anyway, Enjoy!

**Chapter 1 – Luctor et Emergo**

The window was open, circulating the air in the apartment and creating a pleasant breeze. Summer was around the corner and you could almost feel the general mood of the northern hemisphere improving, but not Dick's. The changing seasons just meant that time marched, dragging with it more work, more crime, more crap and trampling anyone who resisted. He didn't think his current companion cared much for the approaching season either. Wally didn't seem to care for much of anything though lately, not that Dick blamed him.

He'd had to threaten Bruce with bodily harm before the older man had dropped enough information for him to figure out what his friend had suffered. There was a part of him that wished he hadn't been so insistent, wished that he was still ignorant. He didn't know the details –hadn't been able to ask and fight back the encroaching nausea at the same time. When the shock had worn off he'd stumbled into a rage –that night the law-breaking punks of Bludhaven where the unfortunate victims of his turmoil.

He felt the man next to him shiver and looked over. "Want me to close the window?" he asked.

"No, it's okay." He took a sip of the beer Dick had brought over and continued to stare at the TV. Underage drinking was least of their worries and it's nothing numerous people all around the world hadn't done at one point or another. Besides, given the situation, a little beer could be overlooked.

Dick turned back to the action movie they were watching but didn't pay any attention. He'd seen it before, seen it so many times he could recite some scenes from memory. But oddly, he'd never really like the actor in the movie or the movie itself. It's like real doctors and lawyers not liking doctor and lawyer shows. It was the same for crime fighters.

Grayson leaned forward to retrieve his beer from the coffee table. Wally's feet where propped up next to it, perilously close. Dick frowned.

"You better not have contaminated it," he said with good humour, taking extra care to wipe the brown glass rim. Without turning away form the TV Wally smirked and started waving a foot in Dick's direction. Dick batted the offending appendage away and they both settled down to watch the movie again.

Not five minutes later there was a knock at the door. Wally startled a little but compared to his response to an unwanted touch, it was mild. The dark haired man smoothly ignored the response.

"I'll get it," Dick chugged half his beer and pulled out his wallet as he headed for the door.

"Forty-one, thirty," the pizza delivery boy stated immediately. He held out one hand with the stack of three pizzas and the other was empty to take the cash. Though tall he couldn't be more than eighteen and had the usual teenage enthusiasm for job he didn't like. Dick gave him forty-five, grabbed the pizza and closed the door. Neither of them was offended by the other's haste or lack of enthusiasm.

"Sustenance," Dick announced and spread the pizza boxes on the coffee table. He poked at Wally with the corner of one box annoying him into moving his feet from the table. Three large, three topping pizza for just over forty bucks was a great deal and Dick was starving. He dug into his sun-dried tomato, green pepper and mushroom pizza and only after he finished his first slice did he notice that Wally hadn't taken any. He'd even ordered Wally's favourite: double pepperoni and extra cheese.

"Wally, eat something."

With near mechanical movements the younger of the two took a slice and began eating. From the corner of his eye Dick observed him. He'd noticed the moment he laid eyes on him that West was too skinny and Dick had taken it upon himself to get him eating again. He wasn't really one for comforting, even holding hands was pushing it–not that Wally would want that from him anyway –but he could work a phone and order in.

Once he had his first slice Wally seemed to realize how hungry he was and finished the rest of the double pep and cheese pizza in twenty minutes. Not a staggering speed but Dick was confident that he'd be eating normally again soon. He had to. Wally got really weak, really quickly when he didn't eat, a fact that Dox had taken advantage of when he'd captured the Flash.

A loud burp punctuated the murmurs from the TV.

Dick smirked. "Nice."

Wally smiled weakly but didn't say anything. His lack of affect had been the most worrying of the symptoms Dick had seen since he arrived at Wally's place this morning and he was making extra effort to coax out the loud-mouthed guy he knew. While not as apparent to the casual observer this near-catatonic, severely un-Wally-like behaviour alluded to deeper psychological issues that would not be as easy to cure as the malnutrition.

It's only been a week, Dick warned himself. Just a week since Wally had been moved into this new apartment just days since he finally admitted to himself what had happened to him, just hours since Dick brought back the precious possessions saved from the looters at Wally's old apartment. Time, it would take time.

Dick started awake with an undignified snort, dark strands of hair falling over his barely opened eyes. Sleep dulled senses scanned the area. He was at Wally's place. It was dark, far into the night, probably around three am. A glance at the clock proved him right, 3:09 shone back at him. He didn't recall when he'd fallen asleep but he'd been up all night in Bludhaven the night before and then travelled to Central City so he had reason to be tired.

The apartment was mostly silent but something had woken him and he could guess. He turned on a lamp as he passed it and walked briskly to the bedroom. Before he opened the door a pained moan filtered through the quiet.

"Wally," Dick crept to his bedside. The redhead had tangled himself in his sheets. He struggled against them and against the nightmare but he couldn't escape either. Crouched awkwardly next to the bed Dick's hands hovered uncertainly over the distraught form. "Wally, wake up!" Dick yelled trying to rouse him without having to touch him for fear of making the nightmare worse.

The pale sweaty face contorted in pain and his head rolled side to side. "…no…don't…please…"

"Shit. Wally, wake up!" Dick grabbed his shoulders and shook. He was desperate to spare his friend the added torment of his traumatised psyche. "Damn it! Wake up!"

Wally still twisted and struggled in the throws of his nightmare. "…oh…God…" he fairly choked out. His whole body tensed in one moment before relaxing into complete stillness. Dick eyes darted up and down the prostrate form. He reached up and felt for a pulse and found a strong but rapid one. When the sea-green eyes slowly opened he snatched his hand back.

"Wally?" The glassy eyes slid over and appeared to stare through him. "It's okay. You're safe here." He squeezed the arm near him trying to convince Wally that this was real.

Dick heard a hitch in Wally's breathing. He brought his other arm up to cover his eyes and just laid there. Grayson looked on in concern. He moved his hand lower to grasp Wally's and felt a dire grip returned.

As tremors wrack the thin frame Dick folded his legs beneath him in a more comfortable kneel. He promised silently to stay there until he was sure Wally was okay and it occurred to him that it might be a very long time before 'okay' came around. Dick focussed on the quivering arm in front of him and for the first time he felt and had no choice but to acknowledge the fear coiling around him.

He rested his elbow on the edge of the bed, his palm against his forehead, and despaired. He'd read the stats, read the symptoms but wasn't prepared for it to be real. They couldn't deal with this. They couldn't give him the help they needed. A "support system" he'd read in the articles relating to this trauma. Wally had him, the league and the Allens. Nobody else could broach both the Wally and Flash side of the issues, nobody else knew for sure. Alas, Grayson wasn't sure if they would be enough. It was very possible that they might lose him, that there was no coming back from this. Dick squeezed his eyes shut fighting back the sting of tears.

Rays of dawn slipped through the pale green curtains some time later. The slight change in illumination stirred the only lightly dozing Wally West. He quelled his initial and instinctive reaction of flinching when he realized there was somebody near him. His mind kicked in quickly, informing him that it was only his friend but other parts of him didn't care, as proven by the rapid heartbeat. A few deep breaths left him more in control and a few careful and almost painfully slow movements had his hand extricated from Dick's loose grasp.

He stealthily made his way out of the room needing the space. He was somewhat surprised when he made it to the corridor without arousing Dick from his slumber. He must be really tired, thought Wally. He looked back at the dark-haired man who slept seated on the floor with his head pillowed on his arms on the mattress. He's going to be sore after sleeping like that. Wally gave a mental wince but the rest of him was otherwise blank of expression.

Breakfast that morning consisted of cold pizza just like it had been on other insignificant mornings. It seemed like ages ago but it had really only been a few weeks. A sharp pain in his hand had him muffling a curse and nearly dropping the container of juice he'd been holding. He managed to place the carton on the nearest counter before the spasm of the muscles in his hand had it completely cramped and useless. He massaged the palm of his right hand with the thumb of his left, using firm strokes from wrist to fingers and back, in an attempt to relax the muscles hidden just below. Teeth clenched as the spasm intensified. Wally face slowly began showing the discomfort he felt and the anger at his own traitorous body reminding him of what he was trying to forget.

"Damn it," he ground out. The episode passed a minute later leaving his hand aching and his composure shaken. He could still recall with disturbing clarity the manacles that had bound him while he'd been a guest on Dox's lunar base. The was a result of being hung from the ceiling by the wrist. His doctor said something about the bones in his wrist and hands being somewhat out of alignment and had prescribed a pair of special braces to help with the re-alignments. Until he was healed he'd have to get used to the temporary discomfort of the spasms in his hands and the memories thus invoked.

He contemplated the container of juice for a moment, wondering whether a second attempt was in order. He walked away, leaving the carton on the beige counter. He wasn't really in the mood for "Tropical Passion Mix" anyway.

He went back to Dick who was still sleeping half off the bed. He shook one shoulder.

"Dick. Get up and on the bed. You're going to be sore."

Sleepy dark eyes peered up at him. Grayson moved and was about to say something –probably that he was fine –but flinched when his stiff back protested. "Ok," was all he said and crawled into the cool sheets. As West turned to leave a soft call paused him at the door. "Wal. You okay?"

A charged silence filled the room, as Wally tried to come up with an answer. "I will be." He wasn't sure if it was a lie.

_**+JLU+**_

Amanda Waller stood off to the side, her round but imposing frame casting a dark shadow against the oak panelled walls. Before her another panel –this one a group of people with about as much wit as the wood at her back –was assembled. They were top-ranking officials here to discus the issues of security but instead they bickered like children. This is why I don't like group work, Waller thought in frustration. She resisted the urge to roll her eyes as Rear Admiral Jared Ross ridiculed yet another idea posed by Major General Richard Meyer. This whole Navy-Marine pissing contest was getting old really quick. She was tempted to step in but she was here only as an observer not as a tactician or a government official. So she held her tongue and suffered silently as the insults became decidedly sophomoric.

"Your squids couldn't take on a dolphin, let alone these super-villains," came Meyer's retort.

"Can we get back on topic?" interjected on of the seated members. Judging from his lack of uniform he was either a civilian or from one of the defence departments. "Current estimates put eighty-seven active criminals with level two or higher superhuman abilities in the continental United States alone. And who knows how many more are still in hiding. It's time we started looking at these domestic threats and building a force to thwart them." The issue of the Justice League taking care of these threats wasn't even suggested. Everyone assembled was of the belief that the USA needed an alternative. "You're all here because you have some expertise –training, equipment, technology, transportation, intelligence –to offer the team Admiral Ross has already begun to assemble. What we don't need are petty arguments and childish name-calling!" he glared at Ross and then Meyer in turn. "The President wants this done and done well."

"We've recruited the best of the best from different branches of the military and had them in SEAL training for the past few months," said Ross. "But no matter how well trained they are, they'll need more."

"Tech R&D is being covered by First Sergeant Howard."

A black man in an Air Force uniform and a buzz cut nodded and began to speak. "Research on induced or acquired meta-human powers has been ceased." He didn't go into the details of the tests or the results on men and woman who had given their bodies and minds for science. Across the armed forces all such projects had been put on hiatus and until some magic secret was found to stabilize the added powers they would stay there. "We've been testing new weapons and new body armour. It should give even the slowest and dumbest enough of an edge to be the victor."

Many of the officers began flipping through the thick briefings that had been placed before them at the beginning of the meeting. The Research and Development section gave a brief outline of some of the new technology and most of it sound like magic but if it worked they didn't care about the how and certainly not the why.

"It's a good start," said Ross earning him glares and affronted looks from the many individuals who'd put vast amounts of effort and time into their respective sections of the project. "But we're going to need more. "

"What did you have in mind?" another person asked.

Ross smiled. "A secret weapon."

Waller frowned. Sharp eyes skipped to each of the faces she could see, gauging their reaction. Amanda already knew what Ross was thinking but she wasn't entirely supporting it. She, for possibly he first time in her career, had been the voice of reason. She'd made her protest, given her argument but she'd been outvoted. Outvoted! She wasn't sure when national defence turned into a democracy but apparently she missed the memo.

"So what do you think?" Jared asked Amanda when the meeting had ended. They were making their way through the open corridors of the Pentagon's E-Ring. Ross returned the salute of a lower ranking officer as they passed.

"I think you're getting ahead of yourself," she cautioned darkly.

Ross eyed her carefully before saying. "You know, jealousy is an ugly look." Waller didn't respond. They came upon the office of the Chief of Naval Operations where Admiral Ross stopped. He had a report to give but Waller continued on without a pause. "The age of CADMUS is over." He told her retreating back.

_**+JLU+**_

Leaving his knew home was an ordeal and a small battle won for him. If it took over an hour before he actually stepped out and lock the door that was excusable –outside had never looked so imposing before. He'd donned his ball cap and sunglasses as protection against being recognized but a part of him thought it wouldn't be enough. The unfounded and paranoid idea that somehow people would know immediately who he was and what had happened had his heart racing. However once he stepped into the bright spring sunshine and people passed him by too busy with their own respective lives to even notice him he felt a little better.

The walk to the Allen residence was long but peaceful. He didn't dare take public transportation and he didn't have the energy to run –besides the fresh air helped. The familiar hustle and bustle of Central City helped too, though as the many residents passed him by it was the first time he could ever recall feeling as though the world was moving too fast for him to keep up.

He didn't approach the Allen house from his usually direction. Instead he cut between other houses and through neighbouring backyards until he reached the back patio of the Allen's. He knocked on the locked glass door and waited patiently for someone to answer. In his distraction he didn't notice he'd been followed.

"Wally!" Iris Allen exclaimed when she saw her nephew on the back patio. "How are you?" She quickly unlocked the door and slid it open.

Wally couldn't hear her through the glass door but he recognized the common phrase by reading her lips.

"I'm okay."

She hugged him as soon as the door was completely open and he fought with himself not to push her away. To his relief she quickly let go.

"Come on in. Barry's asleep but Don and Dawn are in the playing a game in the living room."

Iris ushered him in taking his jacket and hat.

"How have things been around here?"

"Oh, a little hectic but nothing we can't handle." Iris kept her tone light. It was clear to her from both Wally's movements and his demeanour that he'd suffered. She didn't need to load him with problems they had with the media hounding them. "I wasn't sure you were even going to come with all the reporters out there." She peaked through a curtained window and visually scanned the street. "I can't see them but I know they're out there."

"Yeah, that's why I opted for the back entrance."

"Wally?" a young voice asked from the living room from which the two adults were only a few feet outside. Don quickly appeared and had his arms wrapped around his cousin. "Are you okay? What happened?"

Wally patted head resting against his stomach reassuringly. "I'm okay."

A moment later another blur of similar height rushed out from the living room and entwined its arms around Wally.

"Hey Dawn," Wally greeted and tried to return the embrace of the two much shorter people. "So how has Double-D been?" He settled into the usually banter with his cousins and for a little while the rest of the world and his problems fell away.

Iris left the three of them and went upstairs to wake her husband. She had to help him down the stairs but he'd been improving lately and he'd be able to move about without her assistance soon. The cancer treatment and the treatment for the damage done by the cancer treatment were working and soon Barry would be fully recovered. She wasn't sure whether she'd even allow him to go back into a lab but it was what he loved and the medical bills weren't going to pay themselves.

The past due and over due statements were crammed into a drawer in their bedside table, asking for funds they didn't have. It was a growing problem that she and Barry had been ignoring; more concerned with enjoying the extra time they'd been given. It was a drawer full of 'I told you so's that threatened to bankrupt their grandchildren if they didn't come up with something soon.

"You look as bad as I do," Barry said to his nephew upon seeing him.

"Thanks."

Iris shook her head ruefully. Sometimes her husband was completely tactless. Wally didn't seem to notice though. He'd joined in the board game set up on the floor. Barry turned on the TV a flipped through the programs, trying to stay away from the news stations should they be doing a program on the Flash or the Justice League but he liked to know what was going on in the world, particularly since he'd been shut away from it for so long.

"You can't do that!"

Wally looked at Dawn with faked confusion. "Really? Why not?" He'd decided to count two squares as one and move his piece twice the distance indicated by the dice.

"Because it's against the rules?"

"What rules?"

She and Don began looking around for the rulebook, which Wally had already pilfered and hidden underneath him.

"I can't find it," Dawn finally admitted.

"Well then how do you know it's against the rules?"

Don decided that two could play this game without the rules. He moved his piece to the end of the game. "I win," he announced.

Dawn joined the new game. She knocked her brother's piece away and replaced it with hers. "No, I win!"

The peaceful game soon escalated into a little brawl on the carpet with Iris and Barry looking on in disbelief. They should have named their kids Chaos 1 and 2.

"Looking for this?" Iris leaned forward from the couch and tugged free the small booklet from beneath Wally.

"You had it!" Dawn accused and tackled him. Don jumped in too.

"Look what you've done," Barry admonished but couldn't keep a straight face.

Iris tossed the rulebook into the game's box. "He started it."

Barry continued to flick through the channels. An image caught his eyes. It was the Keystone City Orphanage, the one where Wally had grown up. The live report played and soon everybody was listening.

"Axel Walker who calls himself the Trickster has seized control of the Keystone City Orphanage and is holding the residents and workers hostage inside."

Wally gently picked Don up and off him, paying close attention to the TV. He knew The Trickster. He was a local foe that he'd taken down a few times before. The guy was about his age and last he knew he had gone into hiding when the inventor of his gadgets came looking for them.

"He's demanding that the Flash show up and take him on. Though it's not been confirmed it's clear that Trickster believes Wallace West to be the Flash, as this is the group home in which he was raised." The reporter chattered on but she wasn't heard over the commotion on the Allen house.

"Where are you going?" Iris demanded. She blocked Wally's path.

"I have to go. Didn't you hear that?"

"Wally, you can't. You haven't recovered," Barry tried to reason.

"I have to. I can't let him hurt them."

Dawn and Don watched silently. They hadn't received a straight answer from their parents about whether Wally was the Flash and they had been ordered not to bring it up in front of Wally. Now it seemed like their question was answered.

"Call someone else," said Barry.

"No! This is my fault! I'll deal with it!" He managed to get around Iris and quickly donned his outerwear.

"Wally," Barry growled in warning, clearly unhappy with what was happening. Wally didn't respond. As soon as his shoes were on he ran out the back door. He left the way he had come through the adjacent properties, apologizing to a little girl when he interrupted the garden party she was having with her stuffed animals.

"I see him," a voice from high above said, too high for Wally to hear or notice. "Are you sure? He's not-" There was a long pause as a response came. "Alright, I got him." A glance around proved the statement to be incorrect. "Damn it! He's gone." Another response came. "I'll get him. I know where he's going. Don't worry."

_**+JLU+**_

"If you mess this up…"

"I don't make mistakes. I believe that's your department."

The Trickster scowled as he looked out the window. He'd managed to attract a large number or reporters but still no Flash yet. Maybe he'd have to off one of those little brats to make the speedster realise how serious he was. He glanced back at the group of kids and the few adults. Many of the older kids were on an outing, leaving the whining, simpering babies behind. Walker gave a tolerant sigh. At least they had stopped crying.

"Something's coming!" his partners voice announced in his ear. Trickster gazed back out the window. He didn't see anything but he kept looking.

"I think it's time you ended this." Said a voice from above. Trickster stuck his head outside the window he'd broken earlier and looked up. Hovering not high above him was Stargirl, with her blonde hair and a navy blue, star-spangled crop top and shorts. She tapped her staff threateningly against the palm of her left hand.

"Go home, little girl. Let the adults handle this."

Stargirl glared at him thinking that maybe she should change her name to Starwoman, but to him she only said: "You're going to pay for that."

Booster Gold led the kid's out of the room while Trickster's back was turned. Somehow he'd managed to get crowd control again. The room was clear not a moment to soon, because suddenly Trickster was careening into the wall opposite the window. Stargirl flew after him but Trickster tossed what looked like a mini-Mr. Potatohead at her. It blew up in her face temporarily blinding her and leaving her vulnerable to Trickster's swift counter attack. Using his ill-gotten air-walk shoes to propel him forward he knocked her back out the window with a double fisted punch.

"That's no way to treat a lady," Booster Gold said from the door.

Trickster turned to him without missing a beat. "How you would know? You've probably never had a date in your life! Not with hair like that!"

Booster Gold's eyes, hidden behind his gold goggles slipped upward as the corners of his mouth turned down. Though he couldn't see his hair he knew it was perfect. It always was. He had to be ready of the cameras at all times. "My hair is better than yours," he accused, pointing at the spiked bleach-blonde mop on the Trickster's head.

"I'll make you take that back!" Trickster lunged at him only to be blasted back by bolts of yellow energy from Booster Gold's fist. The blast broke through the wall forcing Trickster out of the building. He fell quickly to the ground but before he could make impact he tuck his knees to his chest and in a quick flip managed to get his feet under him. His air-walk shoes activated and levitated him skyward, Booster Gold hot on his tail a moment later.

"Are you alright?" came the voice of S.T.R.I.P.E., Stargirl's partner.

She shook her head to clear the daze and took off without answering.

"I could use a little help here!" Trickster yelled, dodging bolts of energy from the pursuing heroes. A sudden change in the wind direction alerted Trickster to the work of his partner and he felt a smile slide over his face. A streak of lighting from the clear sky shocked them but the Justice League members dodged it.

"What the hell was that?" Booster paused to look around for a storm cloud but there were only a few white fluffy ones coasting calmly across the sky.

A cold wind and a sudden flurry of snow, hail and freezing rain began to assault them.

"Forecast calls for everything!" Yelled a madman coming out from behind a nearby building. In his green and yellow costume the locals recognized him easily as the Weather Wizard.

S.T.R.I.P.E. from the ground fired several shots but the Wizards flew through them and at the mechanical man. From the slender wand in his hand the Weather Wizard sent a bolt of lightening to the robotic form. A special addition to the metal suit however had the many volts and amps of electricity travelling along the outside of the suit and to the ground, keeping the man inside safe. The sudden burst to electricity had the circuitry down for a few seconds and the lumbering machine hunched over with its large silvery arms dangling uselessly to the ground.

"Not bad." The Wizard commended himself. He turned his gaze up at the heroes who were still caught in his blizzard. Thin sheets of ice were collecting over them, weighing them down and slowing their movements.

A low whirring sound from behind him brought a frown of confusion to the Weather Wizards face but he didn't turn around in time to avoid the blast of white energy that sent him straight into a media truck. The force of the collsion had the metal of the vehicle crumpling loudly in around the villain. S.T.R.I.P.E. approached cautiously. He unfolded the remains of the vehicle and found the Wizard unconscious.

Without the Weather Wizard to control and sustain it, the freak blizzard dissipated. Stargirl and Booster Gold fell from the sky encased in irregular chunks of ice. Bystanders began to slowly approach the frozen heroes but back away when the other villain, Trickster, landed. He looked at the two frozen blonds.

"Cold enough for ya?" he asked.

Suddenly a set of cracks appeared in Stargirl's ice prison. Trickster barely managed to catch the narrowing of the girl's eyes before the cracks spread uncontrollably and Stargirl burst free in a shower of ice in all directions. Twin bolts of yellow erupted from Booster Gold's ice chunk and a moment later he was free as well.

"I'm definitely going somewhere warm for my vacation," he shivered.

Trickster didn't wait around for them to recover. He took to the sky and vanished in the endless blue, his mission a failure.

"Rats! He got away," said a clearly displeased Stargirl.

"We still got one," Booster consoled. "We'll talk to him and figure out where we can find the other guy. Nobody insults my hair and gets away with it."

_**+JLU+**_

"Wally, stop!" Superman's voice boomed behind him. He stopped running and ducked into an alley. If he was going to talk to Superman while dressed as Wally West he was going to do it where few people would see them. He looked up and a moment later Superman in the familiar red cape descended smoothly to the dirty ground.

"What do you want? I have to go."

"No. We've already sent Booster Gold, Stargirl and S.T.R.I.P.E."

"What? Why? This is my city. That's my home!"

"Wally, listen to me. You need to take a break. Leave the lowlifes to the other's focus on me right now."

"…what?"

"You need to relax." Superman place a heavy hand on the redhead's shoulder and ignored the flinch at the contact. "Leave them. Let the world take care of itself for once."

"No! This is what we do! We can't choose when we decide to help!" Wally tried to pull himself free but the grip on his shoulder tightened until it was painful. "Supes?" Wally asked through clinched teeth as the pressure increased still. It brought him to his knees, the pain and though he tried he couldn't pry the hand loose. "What are you doing?"

"I need you to focus. Here and now! Nothing else."

"Okay. Just let go." He wasn't sure how much more force he could handle before the bone broke. The grip eased but didn't let go. Superman kneeled in front of him so that they were face to face. "What was that for?"

"Well, you made me do it."

The words triggered a cascade of memories. His breathing increased and he struggled back but the hand held tighter again.

"It's okay. It won't happen again. I promise," Superman assured.

Desperately, Wally clung to the pact. "You promise?"

With his free hand he gently cupped the pale face and whispered solemnly, "I promise."

"Get away from him!" They both looked up to see another Superman coming down.

Wally's glances flipped rapidly back and forth between them. As the confusion began to melt away with understanding he stared at the impostor before him. He didn't fight. The thumb stroked across his cheek. He leaned into it.

**End Chapter 1 – I Struggle But I'll Survive**

Twisted, no?

Sorry for the delay in posting. This story is turning out to be longer than I originally anticipated. Usually I write the whole story and post as I revise each chapter. I can't this time since I'm only about halfway through Part 2 and it's been two months since I posted the last chapter of Part 1. I'll try to post new chapters for this story every week (maybe earlier if some inspiration blows my way, but don't count on it). Anyway thanks for your patience and thanks for reading:D

Sagga…


	2. Non Ut Optimis Par Sim

Part 2: Unnatural Disaster

Chapter Rating: PG-13

Summary: Wally West struggles through his recovery but what happens when he gets an offer he can't refuse? What will it mean for him, for the world and for his future with the League?

Disclaimer: The DC characters are not mine. I'm just playing with them. They'll be returned…eventually, not in good condition but that can hardly be blamed on me!

Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews! The later chapters are slowly being written. Hopefully I'll finish them soon so there won't be any delays in posting. Here's Chapter 2!

**Chapter 2 - Non Ut Optimis Par Sim Sed Ut Malis Melior**

Twin red beams struck the pavement kicking up a cloud of dust and debris and moved towards the fake Superman who had to jump back in order to avoid the lasers. The red beam cut between them and Wally stumbled back, a little to close to those lethal lasers for comfort.

Superman flew straight for his impostor but before he could reach him, the man faded away in an unusual sequence of stripes. The real Superman landed next to Wally who was still staring at the empty air.

"Wally? What happened?"

The young man looked up at him from where he sat. His eyes held confusion that was mirrored in the dark eyes of the Man of Steel. Clark went to one knee next to Wally. He watched as the trembling lips opened and closed but no words came out.

Superman didn't know what to say either. He'd seen what had happened –watched from distance as he leaned into the touch of his captor. Clark suppressed a shiver of something cold and disturbing.

"I…I have to get to the orphanage." Wally's sudden statement had Superman struggling to catch up. That's right, the orphanage was under attack. Stargirl, S.T.R.I.P.E. and Booster Gold had already been dispatched to the scene and he didn't doubt that they'd be able to handle it but he knew Wally would want to help and he'd come specifically to make sure that Wally stayed out of harm's way.

"No, you don't. We've got it under control," Clark told him. "Come on." He pulled Wally to his feet and with a hand around his waist, took to the air and flew them away.

+JLU+

"We could use a little help here," John Stewart said over the background noise. "Where's Superman?" Behind him a loud crash of thunder announced another mini eruption of the previously deemed 'extinct' volcano, Loloru. In the distance the active volcano, Bagana a few miles away, had created a cloud of gases but had not yet erupted.

"He's busy," came Batman's reply from the Watch Tower nearly half way around the world. J'onn was already in the South Pacific helping out with the evacuation of the outspread municipalities around the volcanoes. Mr. Terrific couldn't handle co-ordinating all the missions at once and Batman had taken it upon himself to help out. If he also wanted to make sure that Mr. Terrific wasn't under the influence of Dox, he kept that to himself.

"The seismologists said the main eruption is going to occur very soon. We won't be able to stop the pyroclastic flow and the lava on our own. There's also a risk of a tsunami if the there's a land slide."

Batman contemplated the situation. The evacuation was going as well as could be expected given the late warning they'd received but at this rate they wouldn't be able to save everyone. He made a decision.

"Superman is on his way." He cut the link to the Green Lantern and contacted Superman. "You're needed in Papua New Guinea. The volcanoes have stepped up their schedule."

"I can't right now," came the terse reply. Superman glanced to Wally who was staring blankly down at the ground far below them. He didn't want to leave him alone right now. Not after what had just happened.

It had been his idea to keep an eye on Wally when the report of the attack on the Keystone Orphanage came in. Superman had volunteered readily for the little mission, thinking that the situation in New Guinea would not require his presence.

"Is he okay?" Batman asked.

Superman's reply was quick and sure. "No."

"Put me down," Wally suddenly demanded without looking up. He knew that there was an emergency. He'd seen the news reports in the morning about the unusual and sudden activity of two volcanoes in the south pacific. Superman was needed there.

Superman didn't argue. He landed at a secluded area of the park that stretched along the Missouri River separating Keystone and Central City. As soon as he was set down Wally moved silently away from his friend.

"You better go," the younger man said without turning.

"Leave him be," Batman said, unaware of what had just transpired in an alley a few minutes ago.

"I'll be okay."

The Kryptonian didn't believe that for a minute but he had no choice. It was Wally or 175, 000 people. It shouldn't have been such a tough decision but in the end the needs of many outweigh the needs of one, even if the one was the Flash.

"Be careful," Superman warned. There was worry in his tone and expression and West gave a weak smile and wave as the other hero took to the sky.

When he was alone, Wally glanced around. He could hear activity from around the river bend but he didn't want to be around people. He sat down, observed the river, and did his best to ignore the rest of the world.

**+JLU+**

"Extinct my ass!" Supergirl raged as she felt and heard another blast from Loloru. Estimates put the last eruption at three thousand years ago. The people of the island of Bougainville had built their communities on the fertile volcanic soil. And though the major centres were some thirty kilometres away from the volcano, they were still at risk. It was expected that Loloru would produce the destructive torrent of superheated ash and a rock known as a pryoclasitc flow and it could easily reach the coast where the majority of the populace resided.

"It's like the whole island is gonna blow," said Hawkgirl as she flew up to join Kara Kent.

"There's not way we can save everyone."

"We have to try."

Not far below, the Green Lantern was directing the numerous inhabitants towards the evacuation crafts. The language barrier hadn't been scaled but some hand motions were universal and once the crowd was headed in the right direction the rest of the people followed.

In his peripheral vision John saw Hawk run over. His red and white costume stood out against the thin layer of ash that had settled earlier during one of Bagana's mini eruptions. "We're not going to have enough room for everyone," Hawk said quietly. They didn't want to incite any further panic but not many of the residents spoke English anyway.

John looked forlornly at the mass of people. "I know."

"What if we built a trench or a wall to redirect the lava?"

"Fire, J'onn and Captain Atom are already leading teams to do that around Bagana, but Loloru is s different type of volcano. Walls and trenches won't help."

Hawk shook his head stubbornly. "We've got to do something." He knew that there was no real way of stopping Mother Nature. Redirecting and maybe stalling the inevitable was possible but natural disasters would still occur and people would still die. But this situation didn't seem natural. Why now would two very inactive volcanoes suddenly decided to erupt, and at the same time no less?

"Lantern!" Superman's voice burst onto John's comm line. "What's the situation?"

"Bad. We may not have enough time or enough resources to get everyone out of harms way."  
"I'll try and redirect the magma." Superman flew at supersonic speed towards the conical peak spewing clouds of hot gas. On the ground a sharp bang marked his passing and a moment later the spec in the sky vanished into the side of the volcano in a cloud of debris.

Creating new magma channels to reduce the internal pressure was nothing he hadn't done before. He practically had a standard procedure for the whole operation. If he did it right and if they were lucky the eruption would not be as powerful. The heat was uncomfortable but he trudged his way through the rock with the red-hot liquid rock on his heels directing it to previously isolated and empty underground chambers. He managed to do this four times before he felt the sudden shaking of the entire mountain but it wasn't his volcano that was about to blow its top.

"This is it," Supergirl intoned grimly. As the rumble became more violent and disconcerting she stepped off the ground to hover in the air safe from the vibrations. Others didn't have that luxury and panic spread through the hordes of people.

"Shayera to Green Lantern! We're going to need you over here!"

John was already en route having felt the tremor. He arrived just seconds before a loud crack split the air and the once forest covered dome exploded sending a huge column of ash into the sky. The crescent shaped lake around the peak was lost, vaporized by the almost glowing surge of hot ash and rock that cascaded down the eastern side of the peak.

Through the darkened sky superheroes darted to the path of the pyroclastic flow, regrouping in order to protect those most at risk. The violent grey slide careened over the landscape incinerating everything in its path. It flooded valleys, engulfed peaks and wrapped its way around even the sharpest of turns. Directly in the path of the flow was Aropa, one of the major cities of the island and it was here that the heroes grouped.

Green Lantern used his ring to create a large wall. When the flow struck it beads of sweat broke out over his face as he struggled to hold the projection together. Relief came when Ice used her power to reinforce the green wall with a wall of ice and Red Tornado used his abilities to push the flow in the direction what Stewart had already begun to divert it. Soon however the strain was too much. The glowing green wall disintegrated and the wall of ice behind it vanished almost immediately after.

"The main flows been diverted," Shayera said from her overhead vantage point. "But there's another wave headed to the city."

"We're on it," came a reply. It was a girl's voice but through the noise and the static in the transmission Shayera couldn't figure out who specifically it was.

Supergirl stood directly in the path of the flow, seven kilometres before it would hit the city and took a deep breathe. On the exhale her breathe froze the air and cooled the oncoming flow. Ice arrived next to her a second later. The white-haired woman used her powers to further cool the oncoming flood of ash and rock slowing but not stopping it. It rushed towards and engulfed them to the horror of the onlookers.

Captain Atom sent a powerful blast of crackling blue energy at the oncoming flow. Red Tornado joined him a moment later and not a moment too soon they managed to divert the land hugging cloud away from the city.

"Supergirl and Ice are still down there!" Shayera announced. She descended to fly low over the settling earth. Not far behind her, Green Lantern was using his ring to try and see through dirt. It was low on power so his viewing rang was limited to about three feet into the dirt, not highly effective as the layer from the flow was at least fifteen feet thick.

"I can't see them!" Lantern called. "You got anything?"

Shayera slowed down near an abnormality in the surface but closer inspection found nothing. She informed the others that she'd been unsuccessful. "I'm going to-"

Whatever she was going to do was interrupted by a sudden burst of still warm soil. From the grey-brown cloud of sediment two forms emerged, Supergirl and Ice. Both were coloured brown by a thin layer of earth. Patches of the caked soil dropped from them as Supergirl flew them away from the sediment. Her previously bright blonde hair and Ice's shiny, platinum-white were dulled to a drab grey.

"Never been buried alive before," Ice said softly, a cough punctuating the end of her sentence.

"Well, now that you have there's no need to go do it again," said Captain atom, only too aware that if Supergirl hadn't been there, they may not have found ice soon enough to save her. As it was she didn't look to be in great shape. No doubt she was sore all over and if the slight wheeze in her breathing was any indication she'd need a trip to the infirmary.

Stewart must have been thinking the same thing because he ordered Ice back to the Metropolis Watch Tower. Supergirl was fine, dirty but fine. There wasn't much she couldn't take and she didn't seem any worse for wear.

"The main eruption seems to be over," said Shayera. They glanced at the peak which was now weakly burping clouds of ash that would fall as flakes within a few minutes. "But we've still got work to do."

**+JLU+**

He was beginning to think that perhaps this wasn't such a good idea after all. The looks, the whispered words where locked outside the door. So why could he still feel their eyes on him and hear their words in his ears.

"Wally?"

The concerned voice of the head of the department brought him to the present. "Sorry," he apologized. He tried to come up with an excuse but his mind was blank.

The middle-aged man sighed. "Wally, go home, get some rest. Come back when you're feeling better."

"But, Jay, I'm okay now. I need this job," he protested immediately.

Jay Mackinaw sighed. "When you're ready Wally, your job will be here. But you need to take some time off." He'd been a CCPD mechanic for over ten years head of the garage for four of them, so he knew the look in West's eyes. He'd seen officers who'd been traumatized and tried to come back to work to often. Somehow they always wandered down to the garage to visit their third partner, their squad car.

"You need to talk to someone."

"I am," Wally lied.

"That's good. And when you're ready, I mean really ready, there will still be cruisers to fix. Those guys can't drive worth crap."

The joke brought a weak and forced smile to the younger man's face and Jay's good cheer diminished at the sight. The jovial, quick to laugh Wally West he knew wasn't there.

"Alright," Wally finally agreed. He seemed as though he wanted to say something more, maybe argue a point but he held back. "I'll see you around then."

"I'll see you soon."

Wally stood from the old chair the, the wheels on the bottom releasing a squeal of ease as the weight vanished. Just before he opened the door to the small office the other man spoke.

"If you need to talk to anybody else, you know where to find me," the head mechanic offered. Wally glanced back not sure if Jay was calling his bluff but there was nothing but concern in the opened and somewhat lined face.

"Thanks," Wally said and meant but he knew there was no way he'd take up that offer.

The walk through the short corridor and the garage to get outside seemed almost as impossibly long as it was when he was going in. It was with a sigh of relief that he stepped into the temporarily blinding light of the bright sun. His next stop was going to be the university. He had missed a lot of class and probably a couple of tests but he didn't want to have to retake the courses. He wanted to get his life back on track. He desperately needed a distraction and the rest of his life had seemed a convenient place to start.

However, when he arrived at the main entrance to the campus he paused. From across the street he watched the many people walking around and milling about. He wanted to be them again, he wanted to go back to the way things were. Another pedestrian bumped him as he walked by. Unaware of the unnatural startled reaction the minor collision had caused the other person gave a short apology and continued on his way.

Wally glanced once more at the buildings, the students and knew he couldn't go there, not yet. He walked on as though he had another destination in mind but his only goal was to get away.

**+JLU+**

"You just left him?" The grey ash on his face detracted from the angry expression but the glowing green eyes stood out more, especially since the rest of the landscape and the people littered on it were covered in a similar coating of soot.

"I didn't have much of a choice! I was needed here!" Superman defended.  
He was tired and certainly not in the mood to defend his actions to the Green Lantern.

John seemed to realise he was unfairly blaming the other man and didn't say anything more but the anger was still there. The anger was directed at the two volcanoes that had pulled them away from where he wanted to be but being mad at nature just wasn't as satisfying.

"There's still no clear indication of why they suddenly became active."

Green Lantern shrugged. "Geophysics and tectonics aren't really my specialty but I doubt even the experts could give us more than a general reason." The planet was just too complicated, too many forces working all the time and in ways they could only imagine. And John had stopped looking for reason in the world a long time ago.

"I'm going to help with the effort," Superman announced and took off without waiting for a response. John noted that the man of steel wouldn't call the "effort" what it really was, a salvage mission. Despite their efforts there were still fatalities and such catholic property damage that he couldn't even begin to estimate how much it would cost to rebuild. Many of the residents were leaving the island, but in New Guinea that just meant moving from one volcanic island to another and if these were examples of extinct and dormant volcanoes then they wouldn't be any safer elsewhere.

He just wanted to go home and shower. His ring was nearly dead but he was needed here. There were still people in danger and the Marine in him wouldn't let him leave until either he collapsed from exhaustion or the mission was over.

**+JLU+**

Black Canary knew better than to ask an obvious question. This was Batman after all. Had it been anybody else hunched tensely over a console glaring at the report streaming across the screen she would have asked the useless but widely accepted question, "Is something wrong?"

Batman would have taken the question literally and would not deigned to answer the almost rhetorical inquiry since it was clear by his posture that, yes, something was wrong. Instead she saved her breath and saved them both any other misguided 'pleasantries' supposedly entailed in small talk. 'Awkwardies' seemed more apt.

"Trickster is still on the loose," Batman said without prompting.

"One of the guys from the Keystone Orphanage attack?" She'd been busy elsewhere but the news had eventually made it too her –along with all the talk about the curious absence of the Flash.

"There's been no sighting reported on the local police scanners but he won't be in hiding for long."

"You sound awfully sure of that." The blonde woman leaned nonchalantly against the console. Trickster must be pretty small time because she hadn't heard of him, so she wasn't worried.

"He's young and brash, and now smarting from a very public defeat."

"You're thinking retaliation."

Just as the words left her mouth a blinking alert in the corner of the monitor caught their attention. There was a sighting of the Trickster in Central City, but he wasn't alone. The Flash was there too.

**+JLU+**

He'd only just barely rustled up the courage to find out the conclusion of the stand off at this old home. Weather Wizard was caught but Trickster was on the loose. It was his worst nightmares coming to fruition. His enemies were going after innocent people and it was all his fault.

He could only remember the mounting rage and then speeding through the twin cities looking for the fugitive. In his gaudy blue and yellow attire Trickster wasn't hard to spot even with his pursuer moving at incredible speeds.

"You!" He paused only a moment before darting straight at the young criminal. A smug comment was on his lips and some innocuous-looking but dangerous gizmo in his hand. Before he had a chance to use either The Flash struck him. There was a streak of red and then suddenly the young man flew into a parked car. The glass shattered on contact and a dent was left in the rear door.

Flash suddenly appeared before the dazed man. Trickster mumbled something when he saw the unmistakeable yellow boots but Flash wasn't even trying to listen. The white eyes narrowed to dangerous slits and he grasped the blonde man by the collar of his loose-fitting shirt.

"You were looking for me?" He bit out the words. "If you've got something to say then say it to my face! Leave everyone else out of it!"

Any number of rude comments would have done but Trickster was having a bit of trouble thinking clearly. The best he would do was attaching a small object to Flash's red uniform.

"What-" A sudden a painful shock racked his body. When it ended he collapsed to one knee and one hand on the ground to keep him somewhat upright. Standing over him Trickster smirked with teeth stained red with his own blood.

"That's my version of crackling wit," He said with a slight rasp. He pulled his foot back to deliver a kick to the hero but just an inch before he made contact with the exposed flank, there was a flash of red and his foot was caught in a vice-like grip.

"You'll have to do better than that," Flash said as he looked up at his opponent. In one smooth motion he threw the Trickster and milliseconds later he caught up with the airborne man and slammed him into the ground.

He breathed heavily for a few seconds, mentally urging the other man to get up so that he could hit him again but he was still. The rage began to recede and panic slowly began to creep forward. He dropped to his knees and with shaking hands turned Trickster over to see his face.

He held back a gasp when the face was revealed. Partially opened eyes stared up at him from a bloodied face. Rivers of red trickled down his cheeks from his nose and weak, gurgling breaths produced a red froth from the mouth. All he could hear was the laboured breathing, the slowly growing crowd didn't exist.

"Oh, no," he breathed with almost as much difficulty as the man on the ground. "Help," His voice was not above a whisper but in his mind he was screaming for someone to do something. He begged and pleaded but he was choking.

The dull blue eye shifted to him and Flash's stomach lurched. His breathing started to become more laboured, his chest jerking as he tried to say something. His eyes begged him to help, to save him, all animosity forgotten.

"You'll be okay," Flash croaked. He was shaking all over now the panic encompassing him because of what he'd done. Trickster, Axel, was too young to die. He was just a boy. He'd killed a boy. "Oh God."

From out of nowhere there was action. People were working on the injured young man while firm hands gripped Wally's shoulder. A voice was calling to him telling him something and suddenly he found himself pulled from his abyss.

He jerked violently away from Batman who'd been trying for nearly a minute to get a response.

"I killed him," he confessed softly.

"He's going to be okay," Batman assured as he took a step closer. "The paramedics are going to take him to a hospital. He'll be okay." It would be a while before Axel was up to his tricks again but with proper medical care he'd survive.

Batman could see a faint sparkle of moisture along the edge of Flash's mask. He could hear the uneven and rapid breathing. He could almost feel the agony portrayed so clearly in the speedsters body language.

"I'm sorry." There were tears in his voice.

"It's okay, Flash." Batman tried to assure him.

"I'm so sorry." The words barely passed his trembling lips. For a moment Bruce thought he could see through the white, through the red spandex, and all he saw was guilt, guilt of the heaviest kind. A protector who'd caused harm.

There was a sudden gust of wind and then Batman was alone in the middle of the road. Around him onlookers glanced around in confusion and disbelief.

He couldn't run far enough or fast enough to get away from his own remorse. It weighed each next step until finally he fell to his knees. The cool earth did nothing to sooth his burning shame and a sob briefly choked him. Desperate hands pulled viciously at his red costume. The resilient material eventually gave way and tore apart. He ripped off the red mask throwing it away with as much force as he could muster but the light material didn't go very far before drifting to the ground.

He freed his upper body from the clingy fabric exposing his skin to the chilly air. He couldn't wear it anymore, not after what he'd done. He looked up at the watery view of grey sky and screamed. He raged over everything, everything that had happened to him and everything that he'd done. His strangled cry carried on the still air but no one was around so maybe he hadn't made a sound at all.

His breath soon ran out and the silence returned, no different that how it had been hours before but Wally was. He remained kneeled, his chest, back and arms free from all but a few shreds of red but his hands were still coated in red, his gloves. When he stared down at them, however, he saw blood dripping from his fingers, saw blood gurgling from Axel as the blue eyes began to fade and die.

"I'm sorry," he mouthed silently, knowing that there was nobody around to hear his apology or grant forgiveness.

A faint yellow light briefly coloured the ground before vanishing but Wally didn't stir. When a hand was gently placed on his head and a figure knelt next to him he still didn't move. Another hand, this one in a gold glove from a blue arm reached out and grasped his hand nearest hand.

"I'm sorry."

"I know," a hollow but kind voice replied.

Wally turned to face the interloper and found himself staring at the reflection in Dr. Fate's gold helmet –staring at himself and whatever it was he'd become.

Dr. Fate pulled his hand away from Wally's but left something behind. It was a gold piece, small enough to fit four comfortably in the palm of his hand. It was made in Dr. Fate's symbol –the 'T' with a loop at the top –an ankh.

"If you need a place to go when you are lost," Fate began softly. "We will not judge. You will be safe. You can find your peace, restore your balance."

With his mentally bloodstained hands Wally traced the object, the tips of his right index finger flicking repeatedly over a smooth corner. Distracted and numb he didn't notice Dr. Fate pull him to his feet or walk him into the strange portal. He was still shaking, whether from shock or from the cold climate of the Siberian tundra Fate wasn't sure but he'd take the young man home.

**+JLU+**

"I think it's best that he be alone for a little bit," Dr. Fate had said with finality and avoided answering any questions by walking away, but Batman didn't take orders from him or anybody. So, that night he remained near Wally's new apartment in Central City, the one Bruce Wayne was paying for. Personally, he'd feel better if Wally were living in a better part of the city but they needed privacy and he wasn't going to impose his judgements on Wally's life.

It was nearly two am when there was sound from the alley. The lights in the West apartment had turned off about ten minutes earlier but in the dim moonlight Batman could make out the red-head. From the roof of the adjacent building he had a bird's eye view of alley and he was hidden well enough in the shadows that Wally wouldn't see him.

He watched patiently as Wally threw something in a metal trash bin and then lit it on fire. The flames danced within the confines of the metal cylinder and illuminated the haunted face with flickers of orange light. Wally stared stoically down at the fire, watching until the last flame died and the last ember faded away. He replaced the metal cover and without ceremony walked back into his building.

Though his heart was racing Batman waited for several minutes, until he was sure Wally had settled back into his flat before descending. He landed soundlessly on the alley floor. It was practically a habit and he did it without conscious thought. With heavy steps he approached the bin. He grasped the cool metal handle of the cover and with a quick motion he silently removed it. Some smoke rose up into the night air bringing with it a smell of burnt clothes, just acrid enough to let him know that the fabric had been a synthetic.

He used a small light to examine the remains and his heart lurched at a discovery. In his shock Batman stilled completely, his whole body blending with the shadow except for his wide eyes. He pulled an object from the black ashes and wiped off some of the black residue with his thumb.

The once proud symbol of the Flash had been discarded. Left in an alley covered in soot, abandoned without a look back. The fabric Wally had burned was probably red, some of the ashes might even have once been yellow boots. Ravenous flames had engulfed the simple, world-recognized yellow crest but through it all this remained, possibly the last remnant of a great hero.

A lightening bolt, that had once crowned the head of the Flash.

**Chapter 2 – Not to be Equal to the Best, but Better Than the Bad**

Sagga…


	3. A Fronte Praecipitium a Tergo Lupi

Part 2: Unnatural Disaster

Chapter Rating: PG-13

Summary: Wally West struggles through his recovery but what happens when he gets an offer he can't refuse? What will it mean for him, for the world and for his future with the League?

Disclaimer: The DC characters are not mine. I'm just playing with them. They'll be returned…eventually, not in good condition but that can hardly be blamed on me!

Author's Note: Still slowly writing the later chapters. I know where I want it to go. I've known since I started hit series how it was going to end. Getting there is proving to be more difficult than I expected. Anyway, I hope this meets expectations and many apologies for the slow updating (which may get slower).

**Chapter 3 - A Fronte Praecipitium a Tergo Lupi**

"I should have stayed with him." Superman stared out over the city, Flash's city, calling for his blood tonight.

"You couldn't have known what would happen." Batman thought he would have been tired of assuaging Clark guilt by now, but he wasn't. He understood where the emotion was coming from. He hadn't told the others what he'd seen in the alley the night before. He kept it to himself. Wally hadn't meant for anybody to see it and Bruce felt compelled to keep his confidence. "He needs more help than we can give him."

Superman nodded. They'd brought up the idea of therapy with Wally but he'd balked at the idea and they hadn't pushed. He'd seemed so fragile. He still was. "Who could we ask? Who can we trust not to manipulate him?"

"I might know someone. I'll have to ask her, explain the situation."

"How much about your situation is she aware of?"

Batman gave a slight shake of his head. "Too much."

"It won't matter. He won't speak to anyone."

Batman and Superman turned around to face the others on the rooftop. Leaning against a large air conditioning intake, still covered in a light layer of grey dust, Green Lantern spoke. "He…he's been feeling too dependent recently, too young. He's been trying to prove himself."

"He doesn't have anything to prove," Wonder Woman said immediately. Sure Wally was the youngest of them. He made mistakes but he was always willing to admit to them, apologize and learn from them. He was the type of person who renewed her hope in the world of man.

John looked up at the statuesque brunette. In the morning dusk her skin was gently kissed with orange rays. He knew he couldn't explain it to her in a way she would accept. Her world was a high contrast one, good or bad, right or wrong. She was always so sure, so strong, but he understood Wally's need to prove himself, to be equal.

In the end all he could tell her was: "He has something to prove to himself. I don't think he'll talk to a shrink even if you lock him in the room with her."

"Nobody's suggesting that."

John shrugged. He stared out over the sunrise and sank into a troubled silence.

"We have to do something," Superman said to the group. Shayera was standing nearly at the other end of the roof. She hadn't engaged in the conversation at all. J'onn was similarly quiet but stood closer to the rest of the group. They'd all gathered in Central city when word of the Flash's run in with the Trickster made it to them and the disaster in New Guinea was under control. It had been a tense hour when he was missing but Dr. Fate had found him and brought him to his apartment. How the wizard knew where Wally lived wasn't clear but they'd been too relieved to care.

The news stations had picked up on the incident. The world hadn't had enough of the Flash in the frenzy that followed his unmasking by Dox. Now they had another juicy story and the attention was almost as strong as before. Trickster's injuries had been serious, likely would have lead to his death if he hadn't received such prompt medical attention. It wasn't uncommon that assailants leave a battle with some injuries. Most of the time they have to be knocked unconscious before they can be placed in custody. Injuries of the magnitude Trickster had suffered were rare and never were their witnesses to the often-rumoured superhero-brutality. It was now abundantly clear that the Flash was not above a bout of bad temper.

"A recovery isn't something that can be rushed," Shayera told him as she walked over.

"Time," Batman said and Green Lantern agreed.

"It always comes down to something of which we don't have enough."

_**+JLU+**_

He'd just left the Allen house taking his back route. Iris had been calling him almost non-stop since she'd heard about what had happened from the news. He'd listened to the messages she left and could only think that as one of the few family members in his life he owed her at least an explanation. He'd tried to tell her and Barry what had happened but he couldn't describe it accurately. At the end of the recount she'd hugged him, and told him that things would be okay.

For some reason he believed her and when he walked out of the house his heart was heavy but his steps were lighter. He'd made a resolution the night before and in the harsh light of day he could see it was the right one, a necessary one. He wouldn't be the Flash anymore. He couldn't be.

West made to a small side street when suddenly a large, black SUV tore around a corner and skid to a stop next to him. His eyes narrowed in suspicion.

In the tinted glass was his reflection and Wally briefly thought to himself that he looked like crap. As the window rolled down the reflection was slowly replaced with the inside of the vehicle and the face of an older man in a military uniform.

"Wallace West?" The man asked.

"Who's asking?"

"Admiral Jared Ross. Get in the car, son." Ross opened the door but Wally stepped away.

"No. And don't call me son." He began down the road.

"I just want you to hear me out." The car drove along next to him. Wally gave no response. "Your Aunt and Uncle are having financial troubles aren't they? It'd be a shame if they were to lose their house."

The nonchalant tone didn't veil the menace. Wally paused and turned to glare at him "That wouldn't be a threat would it?"

"No. Just a…a joke."

"A joke is a threat when you have the power to make it happen." Wally watched Ross carefully. He saw the wrinkles at the corner of the man's eyes deepen as a slight smile turned his thin lips.

"Clever. Get in."

Wally glanced around. The street was empty. "And what will you do if I refuse?" He didn't wait for an answer but the large vehicle followed him anyway.

"Get in the car!" The good humour had left the Admiral's face. Wally didn't turn to look at him until he heard something tap against the side of the vehicle. He glanced over and saw a wicked silver gun with a blinking blue light on the side. Ross tapped it twice more against the SUV before aiming it him. "Trust me. Not even the Flash could run away from this." A faint sound of protest and shock emanated from another person within the vehicle that Wally couldn't see but Ross didn't acknowledge it. "Just a short talk. Then you just have to make a choice. It would be a shame for Donald and Dawn to end up in an orphanage or a foster home because social services takes them away when the Allens loose there house."

"That won't happen."

"I can make many things happen. I'm not going to say it again. Get in!"

He wasn't sure Ross had the power he claimed but Wally didn't want to risk it. The gun aimed at him also played a part in swaying his decision.

Ross opened the door as Wally walked over and kept the weapons trained on the younger man. The inside of the vehicle was upholstered in dark grey leather and the back seat were arranged to be facing each other. Ross shifted over until he was on the other seat leaving room for Wally to sit on the one nearest the door. On one of the two seats across from them was another man, also in a military uniform but he was younger than Ross.

As soon as West was seated and the door closed the car began to move again, speeding to some unknown destination.

An hour later the car stopped and Wally dashed out. He glared back the stony face of the silver haired man. The door slammed closed and the vehicle sped back to Central leaving Wally several miles outside city. As soon as they had picked him up the driver had sped off in the nearest direction of the city limit and kept going while the conversation in the back had continued.

Wally looked around at the unspectacular landscape and the glow if his city in the distance. It would be easy to get back there. Ross probably knew it too which is why they had no trouble leaving him in the middle of nowhere with no food or water. However, as he stared at his city he knew he couldn't go back there, not yet. A feeling of panic, which was slowly becoming familiar to him, began to spread as Ross's words revisited him. No, he couldn't go back. Not until he had this settled.

He turned away from his home and took an arbitrary path away from the narrow highway on which they'd come. He set out into the approaching night with a myriad of questions and doubts in his mind.

He knew he couldn't do what they were asking of him. He'd given up being the Flash. He wanted to close that part of his life, leave it as a memory because it was painfully obvious to him that he wasn't fit to be a crime-fighter anymore. It was probably painfully obvious to Trickster too, both literally and figuratively speaking.

Many minutes into his walk, many minutes into the roaring and rapid internal argument he clutched at the gold ankh in his pocket. He'd taken to carrying it around with him. When everything was spinning out of his control, like everything always seemed to do these days, the ankh gave him some peace.

He remembered when Shayera had left after the Thanagarian invasion. She'd told him a little about where Dr. Fate had let her stay. He could remember a few details about what she had said but mostly he remembered her expression when she spoke about it. Her eyes had been distant, and her voice had been calm and soft. She'd smiled like she'd used to when she told him stories about the good times she had home on Thanagar. Shayera could never return there but Dr. Fate had given her a place that she could call home when she'd need a home the most.

Wally pulled out the gold symbol and stared down at the pattern of light that reflected off it as his hand trembled.

He wanted to escape. Just run and run until nothing could touch him, run to a place nothing could hurt him. Unfortunately he'd never be able to run far enough. He couldn't leave his memories behind so he could never escape them. He also knew he couldn't leave his family behind. If there was even a remote possibility that Ross could make good on his threat and ruin the Allen family then he didn't really have a choice. But he had to make a plan because the choice he had long resigned himself to wasn't without its own risks.

When he stopped walking he was far enough that he couldn't even see the glow of his city but he knew it's general direction. With a shaky breath he stepped off in another direction and was gone in an instant. He wasn't heading home. He had to see someone first. When it came to making difficult decisions Wally trusted him above everyone.

_**+JLU+**_

Bruce Wayne shared a laugh with his butler, driver and friend as the car leisurely made it's way to his estate. They'd just left yet another charity dinner where Mr. Wayne had donated a large sum of money to a worthy charitable organization.

"Was that for the Children's Hospital or the Public Library?" Bruce asked as an afterthought. He couldn't even remember the charity. He'd given a speech, –he'd given so many he could make them up on the spot –handed a check to some nice kids and then left after the pleasantries were done with.

"I believe it was the Children's Library, sir." Alfred looked back at him from the rear view mirror and just form his eyes Bruce knew he was smiling. Alfred continued on in a serious tone, "And I know the children appreciate it."

There had been some criticism in the newspaper belittling Bruce Wayne and Wayne Foundation's charity work. Bruce just shook his head and with a wry smile had tossed the paper away but Alfred didn't let it go so easily. He'd practically raised Bruce after his parents had been killed, raised the boy the way he thought his parents would have wanted. He was proud of the man Bruce had become.

"I know," Bruce replied. "But thanks anyway."

The rest of the ride was filled with just a few words here and there. Bruce was just flipping through the messages on his PDA as the car wove through the tight roads that lead to his house on the outskirts of Gotham. He was reading a drab but necessary message when Alfred spoke.

"It seems we have a guest."

Bruce leaned forward to gaze through the windshield. They did indeed have a guest. Sitting curled up at the front door was a young redheaded man. His legs were drawn up and his hands tucked under his arms in an attempt to keep warm. Though summer was on it's way the temperature still dropped at night and the breeze from the ocean didn't help either.

The luxury sedan stopped at the entrance but Wally didn't stir. Bruce bolted from the car knowing that something had to be terribly wrong to bring Wally here. He could have called on his league communicator (unless he'd burnt that too) or even called his phone. Instead he waited to see Bruce in person.

"Wally." Bruce gently shook his shoulder. The younger man jerked awake actually knocking his head against the brick where he'd been leaning.

"Ow…"

"Are you alright?" Bruce removed his hand from Wally's shoulder and moved it to probe at his new head injury. There was already a small bump forming but it wasn't serious.

Regaining his wits he turned to Bruce. "I need your help."

Bruce's fingers brushed against Wally's as he too reached to poke at his aching head and they were like ice. "We can talk inside. Come on."

Alfred looked on in concern. He'd seen the boy once before during the Thanagarian invasion and of course he saw his unmasking on the television. The butler opened the door to the mansion while Bruce helped Wally up. He was stiff from sitting so long in the cool air and even when he was relatively steady Bruce didn't relinquish his hold. Wally didn't say anything but he was clearly uncomfortable with the proximity.

"I'll bring you some tea, and a great deal of sugar." Alfred left to tend to the tea and Bruce ushered Wally into a sitting room.

"I need your help," Wally announced again.

"Sit down first." Bruce tried to direct him to one of the nice leather couches but Wally pulled away. He needed Bruce to listen.

"I…I need you to promise me something." His green eyes locked with Wayne's only to be put under their spell. He couldn't look away, as though Bruce had a hold of him and could see into his soul and pick apart his motives. His only motive right now was to ensure the safety of his family.

"I know I shouldn't even be asking this but I don't know where else to go." His voice became unsteadier as he pleaded his case. Bruce was quick to notice the rapid breathing, the pink flush painting his face, and the redness in his eyes. "Something's going to happen. Something really, like…not so good." He swallowed thickly.

"Wally, whatever it is the League will help."

At the mention of the Justice League West shook his head and became even more agitated. "No. After this…after this they really won't care." The shaky breath the younger man took did nothing to calm him. He took one and then another and then another. "You're all going to hate me," he gasped.

Bruce grasped him by the upper arms and forcibly guided him to the nearby chair where he sat Wally down. Bruce went to his knees in front of him. "Calm down. You're going to hyperventilate, Wally."

"Please," he gasped out between the deep breaths that didn't relieve his panic at all. "You have to protect them." His eyes begged for Bruce to say yes.

"Slow down, Wally." He placed a large hand over the rapidly expanding and contracting chest and felt the frantic beating of his heart. "Slow down. Everything's going to be okay." The uncharacteristic words of assurance seemed to mean something to Wally. After a few minutes his breathing slowed but the panic lingered. The shivers tingled Bruce's hands as he rubbed a soothing pattern up and down the speedster's arms.

"Now tell me what happened."

Wally almost gave into the demand of the deep voice. He wanted so much to tell him but then Batman would look into it and Ross would go after him too. He closed his eyes and shook his head. Bruce's sigh of what Wally thought was frustration lingered in his ear. "I'm sorry," he said in a faint breath. "I can't." The red-topped head tipped forwards and Bruce pulled him until his forehead rested on his shoulder.

"We'll figure this out," Bruce assured. The first thing he was going to do was contact the rest of the original league members and put them on alert. Whatever was going on Wally would not face it alone.

"Promise."

"Promise what?"

Wally's face turned towards Bruce's neck. When he spoke his breath blew across the exposed skin at the front of his neck where the top buttons of his shirt had been undone. "Protect them, when I can't. Please." His voice cracked on the last word.

"I promise," Bruce vowed without preamble. He could already feel it in his core that this, whatever was about to happen, would not turn out well. Wally knew it too so when Bruce gave his word all his strength fled.

Strong arms wrapped around the weakening frame of the young man and Wally slipped off the couch to mirror Bruce's position. He didn't raise his head from where it rested on the broad shoulder. He raised his hands just enough to grasp the dark suit jacket that probably cost more than he made in a month.

Bruce was frozen with indecision. Wally was traumatized by what had happened to him on Vril's lunar base and even more agitated now that something else had happened. But he couldn't deny how it felt to have his arms around the lean body. He was completely comfortable with his sexuality having ample time to explore it during his college days. He'd stuck to women after because that was just easier. He'd never allowed himself to feel for anybody who wasn't the opposite gender. Somehow Wally had slipped past those defences without him even realizing it.

Bruce tilted his head, just so, towards Wally until his cheek brushed against the unruly red strands. He thought he felt a hitch in Wally's breathing but he definitely felt the hands grasping his jacket tighten. Bruce took a deep breath imprinting the memory of this moment and the smell of the bright hair before he pulled away.

"Come on." He helped the lethargic young man to his feet and to the nearby couch. He had him lay out and brought a throw pillow from one of the other chairs to put under his head.

"I have to go," Wally whispered weakly but made no move to get up. It was obvious how tired he was and Bruce knew that the speedster probably wasn't eating enough.

"Stay the night. Get some rest. We'll figure the rest of this out in the morning." Bruce gave into the urge to run his hand through Wally's hair and though he froze for a moment Bruce was glad to see that he didn't flinch or pull away.

Wally fought against the fatigue. With his desired resolution procured his mind was ready to leave for the night but he wasn't ready for what might await him in the sleeping world. He shivered at the thought.

"It's okay. You can go to sleep. You're safe here." The deep and familiar voice gently coaxed him to give into his body's demands.

"Are you sure?" he whispered sleepily.

"I'm sure."

Dull green eyes finally fell closed, a weak apology on his lips. "I'm sorry."

Bruce continued to run his hand through the soft hair, careful not to rouse him. He couldn't take his eyes away. How long had he fought futilely against himself, warred with his emotions and the feelings he knew he should not have. Damn his alternate self! If he hadn't brought this up Bruce could have lied to himself indefinitely, and probably ended up just as miserable.

"I hope he doesn't realize too late that it's not his fault."

Bruce looked behind him to find Alfred laying the tray of tea and all the accessories on the low table. He hadn't heard the butler approaching but apparently he'd been close enough to hear at least Wally's last statement.

With one parting, feather-light touch just below his ear Bruce got up and found a seat in an old chair across from the couch. It gave him a direct view of the slumbering form and gave him the distance he needed to be objective. He took the cup of tea offered to him and sipped at it slowly while contemplating this new dilemma.

_**+JLU+**_

"You're sure about this?"

"Of course I'm sure."

"You better not double-cross us again, Luthor."

"Or you'll do what?" he asked but ended the phone call before a response could be given. "Idiot."

You're one to talk, thought the man staring out the large set of windows to the estate below. He'd heard the whole conversation since it had been on speakerphone though the other participant in the conversation hadn't known.

"It's taken care of," Lex said. "They've got what they need."

"But I don't have what I want."

"Your little obsession nearly cost us everything. I won't let you ruin us again."

"Your greed has already cost you everything." He turned to face Luthor. "Your empire, your fortune, even your freedom." He looked pointedly down at the ankle monitor the courts insisted Luthor wear so that they'd know his whereabouts at all times. "You've been caged like some common, stupid animal and it is, once again, me coming to your aid."

Luthor's eyes narrowed as he approached the shadowed man. "Dumb animal I may be but I've still got the resources. All you have is some gay infatuation with a boy who can't stand you." They were now face to face, the tense and imposing figure of Lex Luthor versus the nonchalant and arrogant Vril Dox.

"You speak of things to you know nothing of," Vril said. There was an undercurrent of hostility in his voice, an unspoken warning that Luthor best tread lightly.

"I know that if you do anything to jeopardize my plan again you won't live to see tomorrow."

Vril smirked though there was only aggression in his eyes. "Was that a threat? Are you forgetting I have what you want? Your long-lost, dear friend Brainiac." Vril's trump card was the Brainiac seed program. He'd teamed with Luthor because they had the same ultimate goal: ultimate knowledge. However, their dream could not be achieved so long as the Justice League and the Flash were around. So the League had to go but Vril want to keep one of them and that was were their goals diverged.

Luthor had no intention of sparing any of them and Vrill wanted the Flash as his own. The young man was such a fascinating creature that Dox was unwilling to compromise on the matter. Once he had the Flash, once the Justice League was gone Luthor could do what he pleased with Brainiac. While he saw Brainiac as a program, a tool of his own design, Lex saw it as an equal partner. In Vril's mind that made Luthor, not so much his partner but his pawn.

"I may want that 'boy' but he's flesh and blood. You on the other hand obsess over lines of code, figments of computer programming. You have nothing else and nothing else matters but this all-consuming thirst for power, for god-hood. You're a desperate man with nothing but me. Don't you forget that."

In a supreme act of confidence Vril presented Luthor with his back and walked leisurely away. He knew Luthor was armed –it was rare these days that the paranoid man didn't have some sort of weapons with him –which meant that Vril was giving him an easy chance to simply attack him from behind and kill him. That scenario did not occur, as Vril knew it wouldn't. He walked out of the room without incident, secure in his position and Lex now aware of his.

_**+JLU+**_

"Well, where is he now?" John Stewart asked after Batman had given them an abbreviated recount to the previous night.

Over the comm. hooked up to the speakers in the meeting room all the assembled members heard Batman's voice. "I don't know. He took off in the middle of the night. I haven't been able to locate him."

"Where could he have gone?" Superman asked more to himself than the others. Wonder Woman and Shayera glanced at each other but didn't have any answers. J'onn sat in his chair next to Flash's empty one, silent until…

"There's a press conference from the Pentagon scheduled in an hour."

Batman was simultaneously glad and depressed that somebody was thinking along the same path as he. Before going to sleep last night he'd check through the CADMUS financials and found a large amount of the funds had been transferred to an unspecified project the day before. All he could find was the designation 'Strike Force Alpha'. He quickly gave the rest of them this information.

"Sounds like a tactical team," said the Green Lantern. Silence carried for a second until he spoke again, in a low and worried voice. "Maybe they've been doing some recruiting."

"Where are you right now?" Diana asked of Batman. She could hear something in the background. It sounded like an engine.

"I'm on my way to the Allen house. He asked me to look out for them."

"Why you?" the Amazon questioned.

Batman chose to answer with a question. "Why not me?"

"What's the address? I'll meet you there."

"There's no need, Diana. I've got his covered. Batman out."

Sneaking in to the middle class house was easy enough for an expert such as himself. Even during midday when his costume provided zero camouflage he entered undetected. He was at the top of the stairs on the second level when he heard the patter of multiple sets of feet coming in his direction from the lower level.

The twin Allen children, Dawn and Don, red-gold hair capping their heads were halfway up the stairs when they noticed the dark spectre standing at the top. They stopped and stared for several seconds before Dawn quickly descended the stairs calling for their parents.

Don continued to stare, unafraid. "You know Wally?"

Batman nodded once.

"Mom! Dad! Batman's in our house!" Dawn exclaimed as she barrelled into the living room. The little girl was equal parts excited and scared and a pink flush stained the freckled cheeks below her wide eyes.

Barry and Iris glanced worriedly at each other. They knew instantly that this could not be just an invention of her imagination. The rainbow bunnies when she was four were one thing but Batman?

Iris sprang from the table where she'd been reading while Barry, not quite as fast, got up and beckoned his daughter to him. Iris was heading for the archway Dawn had entered through to go find their son just as he walked in, huge smile on his face and Batman right behind him.

The tall imposing figure seemed to darken the room as he filled the doorway. Iris reached out and pulled her son away from the caped stranger. Real-Batman or not she wasn't taking any chances.

"Have you talked to Wally recently?" Batman asked.

Barry glanced at Iris who was still looking distrustfully at the intruder. "Briefly this morning but I couldn't understand much of what he said." When the phone had rung at five-fifty he'd been grumpy and sleepy. The nervous, almost panicked voice of his nephew threw all that to the side. He was out of practice when it came to deciphering Wally's super-fast speech, not needing to do so since Wally first got his super-speed years ago and hadn't been able to control it well. It's sudden return worried Barry more then the garbled warning and apology Wally had thrown out before hanging up.

"Why what's going on?"

Batman picked up the remote from atop the TV set and turned it on to a news network. There was no need for him to explain his suspicions when they would either be confirmed of denied in a minute.

_**+JLU+**_

A silver haired man in a crisp, white naval uniform stepped onto the slightly elevated stage followed by two more men –one in a brown suit and the other in dark military gear. "Good morning, everyone," The man in the brown suit began. He was the Pentagon Press Secretary. "I'm glad you could join us here today. I won't keep you waiting any longer for the announcement but the gentleman to my left is more qualified to speak to you about this particular topic." The unspectacular man handed the podium to the resplendent man in white.

"Good morning. I'm Admiral Jared Ross, director of the new division of the Special Forces known as Strike Force Alpha. I'm not going to get into the specifics at this time but suffice it to say that this team is comprised of the best and brightest across all divisions of the US Armed Forces. Armed with the latest in advanced warfare they represent the United States' first, official defence against super-powered assailants."

The sea of media personnel before them began to murmur and "Justice League" was heard more than once.

Ross raised a hand to quiet the low voices and continued. "While the Justice League has performed admirably in their duties as protectors and enforcers of the law, the President believes that the United States and her people deserve a force dedicated to their protection. Hence, Strike Force Alpha was born."

"What about the Justice League? Why can't they keep doing it?" voice threw out from the crowd.

"We all have the same goals: truth, justice, security. However it's important that we take our safety into our hands and have a team devoted to Americans and our safety. That said I'd like to introduce to you Chief Petty Officer Javier Lorelli." He gestured to the stone-faced man with the buzz cut who stood at attention.

"A former Navy SEAL, he's been chosen as the leader for Strike Force Alpha. He's earned many honours throughout his distinguished career in the Navy, including the Bronze Star and the Navy Cross. His experience will be invaluable to the team but there is another member of the team whom will give us the slight edge required to take down even the most powerful and aggressive foes." Ross paused here as the blue curtain to the left of the stage parted to allow another man through.

The whole room seemed to gasp at the same moment as numerous cameras focussed on the new arrival. He walked to stand next to Lorelli, head slightly bowed and eyes on the carpeted edge of the platform on which he stood.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Strike Force Alpha's newest weapon, Seaman Wallace Rudolph West, otherwise known as 'The Flash'."

The room erupted. Questions where volleyed at the assembled officers too quickly for anybody but Wally to keep up with. The camera flashes left them all a little blind with bright spots floating across what vision they did have. Through it all Ross smiled. His team was complete and with a Justice League member -one of the founding seven no less –on his team they'd be untouchable.

Ross turned to look at the centre of attention. He was still looking down at the carpet as though the ruckus around him didn't exist.

It was just background noise to him. They couldn't do or say anything that could make him feel worse than he already did. His secret was now officially out but all he could consider was how this would affect the Allen's and everyone close to him. They were in danger because of him and he couldn't even help them.

He didn't even notice when he silently began to mouth, "Take care of them. Please."

In the Allen house Batman read his lips.

"I promise."

**End Chapter 3 - A Precipice in Front, Wolves Behind**

Poor Wally. :( Why does all this happen to him? Oh yeah….that was my doing. :D

Sagga…


	4. Manu Militari

Part 2: Unnatural Disaster

Chapter Rating: PG-13

Summary: Wally West struggles through his recovery but what happens when he gets an offer he can't refuse? What will it mean for him, for the world and for his future with the League?

Disclaimer: The DC characters are not mine. I'm just playing with them. They'll be returned eventually, not in good condition but that can hardly be blamed on me!

Author's Note: Mwa ha ha ha haaa!

**Chapter 4 - Manu Militari**

He'd never been in a helicopter before. Interplanetary spaceships, trans-dimensional portals, supersonic stealth jets sure but never a helicopter. Though even as a small part of him was interested by the craft the rest of him buzzed with anxiety. They'd left Washington as soon as the press conference was over and escaped in almost James Bond style to the waiting helicopter. Their destination didn't promise to be nearly as welcoming as the sleek black chopper with the Naval logo displayed proudly over the black metal. "Little Creek Naval Amphibious Base" was a name Wally knew would soon be synonymous with dread. Anybody who's seen any military flick knew the Basic Training was as close to torture as somebody could willingly get.

"You'll meet the rest of the team there," Ross said. It sounded like he was continuing with an explanation but Wally couldn't recall the beginning of it. While Ross continued his dialogue Wally's eyes shifted to the other man sitting on the opposite row of seats. Javier Lorelli's dark eyes hadn't left him since they'd taken off. What he was searching for, West didn't know but he couldn't begin to care either. The further they went the number he felt. Even the former SEAL's penetrating gaze didn't shake him.

He began to rub the palm of his left hand as the ache that had been with him for the past several hours began to hurt more. The only thing he seemed to be able to feel clearly was the physical pain, in his hands, his head.

"When you're ready the team will begin active duty. Chief Petty Officer Lorelli will be the judge of when that is. It is his team after all." Though Ross had said it with a straight face and no hint of ridicule, his body language said clearly that Strike Force Alpha was his team, Lorelli was just babysitting it.

Venturing another glance at Lorelli the eyes were still on him. This time however, Wally could read his intent and it did not bode well for him.

_**+JLU+**_

In the Bat-Cave Batman, with his masked removed, sat working at his computer. His fingers danced rapidly over the keyboard as he searched through many a database that should have been restricted to him. At his side was Tim Drake, the youngster he'd adopted when his father too had been claimed by Gotham crime. Tim was watching the press conference on one of the smaller side monitors. Batman had recorded it so that the footage could be re-examined. He often found that people said more than they meant to when they tried hard to hide something.

"They called him a weapon," said Tim. He paused, rewound and played the portion of Admiral Ross's speech where he introduced the Flash as their secret weapon. "Right on national TV." He turned to look at Bruce who'd given no indication that he was listening but Tim knew better. "You think it was a slip?"

"It doesn't matter. He thought it, he said it, it's out there." When he'd heard Ross call Wally a weapon he'd felt something grip his insides in cold worry. Weapons were killing tools, which presented two fundamental problems. The first was that the Flash wasn't a killer. Nothing could be done to fundamentally alter Wally in such a way that he would kill on order. Bruce thought that the persuasion necessary for such a transformation would have to be so radical that Wally probably wouldn't survive. The second problem was that weapons are tools and tools are expendable.

"Why did he leave the league? They wouldn't kick him out over that thing with the Trickster. I think the punk deserved it." Tim's mouth snapped closed at the look Batman tossed him. He breathed easier when the piercing eyes turned back to his work. "Anyway, there has to be more to it. They must have something on him."

Batman was impressed with the youth's deduction. "They threatened his family." That was all the explanation required. It was every hero's worst nightmare, identity exposed, family in danger and West was living it with the world watching. "I've given the Allen's communicators to our direct line. If they're in trouble I'll respond."

"Me too," Tim quickly added, sounding insulted at being left out. He was further insulted by the smirk that crossed Bruce's face. "What about Dick?"

"Yeah what about me?"

Bruce and Tim both turned around to see Dick Grayson walking out from the shadows. He'd entered the cave without setting off the security system. Not bad for the first Batman apprentice.

"Everybody's going to have to look out for them while West is away," said Bruce.

"Away. What a nice euphemism. They freaking forced him to join their dumb team!"

"What makes you so sure?"

It was a question that Dick knew Bruce knew the answer to already. Which meant the only other reason he had for asking was for a test. Dick didn't feel like playing his games, instead only saying, "I know Wally."

Tim glanced at one and then the other, not entirely understanding the silent battle he was witnessing. The relationship between Grayson and Wayne was more complicated than Tim thought either of them could ever explain. Whenever they were together there was this hostility. It was as though Dick wanted something but Bruce continued to stoically withhold. Tim thought it was affection. Bruce was pretty stingy with it but his father had been as well and he'd learnt to pick out the signs and be content with that.

Dick was the other side of the coin in regards to his original family. Circus performers, Dick had recounted to him once what his family had been like and it sound like a childhood dream to Tim. He was embarrassed to admit that when he was a little kid he'd wanted to run away with the circus and from Dick's description, the Grayson family had been close-knit, with affectionate and doting parents. For Tim, Bruce was a step up in regards to parental care, for Dick it probably seemed like a big step down. The bruises of that fall still had yet to fade completely.

"What about the Justice League? What are they going to do?"

"They can't do anything." Bruce's eyes briefly caught Tim's as he turned back to the console.

"Any connection to Luthor or CADMUS?" Dick inquired.

"Nothing significant. Luthor's been pretty quiet lately. His plan with Dox seems to have fallen through. He's probably regrouping but when his next move will be, I can't predict. His trial is coming up. He might try to lay low until then."

"I highly doubt Luthor is going to show up for his trial. Leaving his fate to be decided by other people just wouldn't be Luthor style. I doubt he'd consider a jury of humans to be his peers."

Bruce agreed. Luthor would make a move. His trial date was six weeks away. Let the countdown begin.

_**+JLU+**_

Basic Training began early the next morning. Somebody came and pounded on the door of his small room in the barracks jerking him out of a sound sleep. According to the clock it was five am.

"Always thought five am was just a rumour," Wally whined to himself. He rushed through his morning routine, showering and brushing his teeth in the shared washroom at the end of the corridor. He'd been given a brief tour the day before so he knew enough to find his way to the mess. It was pretty busy considering that it was 5:30 in the morning but the many empty tables allowed Wally to eat his breakfast in peace, mostly.

All eyes had gone to him the moment he entered the large room. Even dressed in naval training fatigues he could not blend in with the rest of the officers. He'd studiously ignored them and retrieved his food. He took a table away from the end of the cafeteria line so that people would not be continually passing him. He ate everything, including the stingy extra servings he'd had to argue out of the kitchen staff, worried that he may not be able to eat as often as he usually would like. If asked however, he wouldn't be able to tell anybody what he'd eaten or how it'd tasted. Because though he went through the motions the vitality so characteristic of Wally West of the Flash was missing.

Wally met Lorelli and the others outside one of the buildings next to the cafeteria. His introduction to the rest of Strike Force Alpha was a simple affair. All standing at attention, Lorelli rattled off their names, ranks and specialties. He didn't hear a word of it but training began immediately so there was no time for socializing.

"We start with a five-mile run four days a week if not more. Today we're running," Lorelli announced. West waited knowing and dreading what else was to come. He knew there was more. He could run five miles in a blink so no doubt they'd considered that. "For our rookie with the super-speed we've got something special." Near the beige exterior wall of the nearest building was a case. Lorelli flicked up the latches and opened it. The veteran members of the team didn't break their stance, only shifted their eyes as far as they would go to peer into the mystery container. Wally turned his head to look but wisely kept his feet in place.

"The Air Force researchers came up with this piece of equipment." Lorelli pulled out a black vest. "All you need to know is that it's heavy and by setting the controls on the side here, it's perceived weight can be changed." He roughly fit the vest over Wally's torso. "Also got matching wrist bands." He fastened those on too. They snuggly covered about half his forearm. "You'll start with three hundred added pounds and you will always train with it on," Lorelli murmured as he set the contraption and turned it on. Right away Wally felt the pressure on his shoulders and on his arms increasing as the device ramped up to the set weight. By the time 300 pounds was reached Wally was already breathing more heavily.

"Ready?" Lorelli asked his team. "Let's go." He led the pack in the run and thirty-five minutes later they were back.

Wally stumbled to a halt managing to stay upright through sheer determination alone. That run was more difficult than he'd expected. Running with the extra weight was difficult but running at what was such a slow pace for him was even more tiring. If it had been up to him he'd have sprinted the whole thing and be done in a few seconds even with the added weight. The route was unfamiliar to him though and he got the feeling that the team always stayed together. Far be it for him to make himself more of an outcast than he already was.

The break after the run was far too short and a new part of the workout began. One hundred push-ups, one hundred sit-ups, rope climb, wall climb it just never seemed to end. Around them other groups went on with their exercise though their workout was not as rigorous as SFA's and none more difficult than West's. From his office on the sixth floor of the main administrative building on the base Admiral Ross gazed down at his team of veteran soldiers and the single new recruit.

"I almost can't believe you actually have him here."

"Eiling, you can't underestimate a man with a mission," said Ross. "He's been surprisingly docile."

"Still we can't take any chances," Wade said quickly. If Ross backed down he may not have the clout to get the procedure done by himself. Though this team was also his creation Jared had somehow managed to subtly wrest more power over the operation. "He may be quiet now but he won't stay that way. That'd be too damn easy."

Ross looked at General Wade Eiling from the corner of his eye, curious at the man's hatred for meta-humans. Ross wasn't an emotional man. He didn't waste time on hate. Didn't look at meta-humans and see abominations he saw concentrated power, power that would be well used in the military.

"Let's put that on the backburner for now," said Ross. He nodded his head back at the manila folder on his desk and the papers therein. They'd received all the materials required from their secret partner and their team of physicians and scientist assured them the procedure was sound.

"We need to be able to control him! First chance he gets he'll turn on us!"

"No he won't, not while I've got his family in my sights." It was always a marvel to Ross that people could be manipulated so easily, that people let themselves be manipulated.

"Did you hear about the girl? We lost control of that experiment and it nearly cost us everything," Eiling tried to persuade.

Ross was adamant and completely confident in his scheme. "He's under control. Drop it. As for her, once she's repaired we'll introduce them. I think it will be interesting." Ross smiled before walking away leaving Eiling by the window to silently fume.

Lorelli was standing at the edge of the pool yelling random questions at his team as they tread water. They had their arms fully extended above their heads holding onto plastic bars filled with sand. Rule of the exercise: bar must be above head at all times. Though they didn't weigh too much it added to the exertion and fatigue and taught them to fight through it. The questions taught them to think while tired.

"Marks, what the range of the CS-9?"

From the pool the man addressed responded. "Sir, the CS-9 has a range of two hundred feet with ninety-nine percent force retained, thirty-percent lost for each additional fifty feet, sir!"

Lorrelli nodded and walked to the other side of the group. "Onade what is atmospheric pressure at sea level?"

The bronze-skinned woman, one of only three women on the team responded quickly. "Sir, atmospheric pressure is seven-hundred sixty Torr, sir!"

"Lawrence, metric?"

"Sir, one-thousand and one Newtons per square meter, sir!"

Lorelli let his eyes skip over each team member gauging their state and find all but one of them satisfactory. Near the front of the group but still several feet from the pools edge West was treading but barely managing to keep his chin from touching the water. His face was slack with fatigue and his mouth was opened as he tried to get enough oxygen. "Keep your head up, West!"

The young man's previously distant and empty eyes shifted to him but there was nothing behind them. He did renew his efforts but the half-inch further out of the water he managed to get was lost a few minutes later.

Lorelli averted his eyes, ashamed at his part in this. He'd been instructed to keep West from eating lunch by his superiors. While he sent the others away to eat Wally was sent to administration to fill out some forms and meet with people that had to see him. Though he'd been informed it would only take a maximum of fifteen minutes, he was forced to spend his entire forty-minute lunch break there. Lorelli had been waiting to take him back to the rest of the group so he didn't have a chance to speed off and get a snack.

Now Lorelli watched as the Flash's body ran out of power. He hadn't been in the best shape to begin with. Not long had passed since his abduction by Vril and comparing the current Wally West with any picture of the Flash pre-Dox was an exercise in the signs of suffering. Everything about the man spoke of a traumatized psyche and he was well versed in the physical ramifications. He'd seen similar traits, similar demeanours on members of his previous platoons after difficult fights. For West, with his super-metabolism, the results were magnified.

About to call an end to the exercise the team-leader was interrupted by General Eiling. Lorelli went to attention and saluted.

Eiling paid him no mind. He focused his gaze on West. "How's the newbie doing?"

"Sir, he's doing well, sir."

Eiling briefly shifted his eyes to Lorelli. He heard something in the Chief Petty Officer's tone but chose to ignore it. "What's the weight setting?" He gestured to Wally with his chin.

"Three hundred pounds, sir."

"I think he can do better than that." From his pocket the General retrieved a small rectangular device. With the small display the buttons and a little dial in the middle it looked like a remote. A remote to what, only Eiling knew but the others soon found out.

Wally bit down a grunt as the weight increased. He treaded more vigorously against the added force but every time he'd equalized the downward force the weight went up.

Lorelli and the rest of the team watched nervously as Eiling turned the dial, increasing the vest and wristband's output.

West clenched his teeth trying to gather his fleeting strength. He kicked harder trying to stay a float. So hard in fact, that water currents began to be felt through the usually perfectly calm water. Even at the shallower end of the Olympic-size pool the turbulence was felt because of what was happening at the deep end. Those of Strike Team Alpha in the water kept their composure, managing to keep their rods out of the water even if some elbows may have briefly touched.

The currents began to subside almost as quickly as they had come yet the weight of the suit continually increased. Wally began to sink lower and lower until he barely had his face above the water.

Lorelli began to warn him. "Sir-"

"You haven't been addressed Chief Petty Officer!"

Finally, just as Eiling had wanted, Wally's head went under after he took one last breath. Still, Eiling turned the dial watching impassively as the red-head slipped farther down. In the pool the other officers glanced at each other, at their leader and at the sinking man uncertain as to when this would end.

"Stand down!" Eiling ordered when one man, Marks, began to go after West. Marks was second in command of the team. He'd been serving his country for many years, seen a lot of superior officers with their own brand to training but nothing like this. Eiling wasn't training West, he was just trying to hurt him, maybe even kill him.

"General!" Marks yelled in an act of insubordination that he was sure would not go unpunished later.

"I said stand down!"

Below the water's surface Wally had let got of the bar. He flailed, struggling to reach the surface but the vest was still getting heavier. Fatigue began to still his muscles as he made an attempt to unhook the contraption. Though he undid one of the fastenings it was too late. Starved of fuel and oxygen that his body needed so desperately unconsciousness quickly stole him away. He sank and the darkness clouded his sight of the agitated surface rippling in a bright pattern above. 'I didn't know the pool was this deep' was his last thought as he mistook the darkness of unconsciousness with deep water.

Bubbles rose from the blue depth and burbled at the surface for a second before stopping.

"General, stop this!" Lorelli ordered.

"I've given you all orders to stand down! Disobey and you'll rue the consequences for the rest of your short careers!" His eyes held a faint glint of something cold and crazy. He could not be reasoned with, Lorelli concluded.

Fully clothed Lorelli dove in and swam to the bottom of the pool where West was pinned to the bottom by the vest and bands that he'd fastened on the speedster. He tried to turn off the vest but all his commands were over ridden by the remote. Lorelli turned his effort on undoing the device. The weights around his arms unsnapped easily and with some effort fell off. The vest however was another matter. Even with the clasps undone the vest had too be taken off over Wally's head and it was just too heavy for one regular man to lift.

Descending from above two more people arrived to help. Their combined effort still wasn't enough. They tried to pull Wally out of the vest but it was pressed on top of him crushing him against the floor of the pool. More hands feet and limbs tangled as more of the team submerged to lend their effort. One member, Onade, attempted to give Wally a breath but as soon as she moved away the air bubbled to the surface. She gestured to the others that he was totally unresponsive and efforts were redoubled to get the suit off him.

Even with as many people as could reach pulling on the vest while others tried to pull Wally free it wasn't enough. Lorelli who'd been down the longest felt the familiar burn in his lungs and knew he had to resurface. He looked down as he swam up watching for as long as possible the slow motion efforts of his team to save their newest member.

Breaking the surface of the water was a relief and the itch for air was eased with his first deep breath.

"Lorelli," Eiling greeted coldly. Lorelli swam to the pool's edge and climbed out. He advanced quickly on Eiling and removed by force the remote in his hand. Lorelli dropped the small device and stomped on it with the heel of his soaked boot. The two formidable men stared daggers at each other while the rest of Strike Team Alpha surfaced, an unconscious West with them. Eiling walked away with nary a glance at what he'd done.

"Get him out of the pool," one man, Hill, ordered needlessly. They dragged him out, vest still on him, and laid him out at the poolside. Hill began administering mouth-to-mouth resuscitation and after several breaths he was rewarded with a spray of chlorinated water. Wally began to cough up the pool water and was turned on his side to allow as much of it to drain out as possible. The blue tinge slowly began to ebb out of his lips as he resumed breathing.

"How is he?" Lorelli asked standing over them.

Hill lay West on his back again and began check his vitals. After lifting the pale eye-lids Hill shook his head. "He's still unresponsive."

Lorelli took a deep breath, turned in the direction of the pools main office and yelled. "Medic!"

_**+JLU+**_

Beep.

You allowed this to happen.

Beep.

This is your fault.

Beep.

He's your responsibility.

Beep.

"He's going to be okay."

"I know," Javier Lorelli sighed. Behind him Bradley Marks followed his gaze to the unconscious man on the infirmary bed. An oxygen mask was fit over his nose and mouth and on his left index finger a white clip monitored his pulse and oxygen saturation level. When West had been brought in he was hypoxic, hypoglycaemic and his pulse faint.

"I thought he'd be harder to kill." Brad's insensitive comment broke the small bout of silence between the monitors beeping. Javier slowly turned his head towards the man near the door and glared. "I mean, I've seen him on TV!" Brad hastened to explain. "They all sort of seemed invincible. And he," Brad directed his gaze back to the patient. "Well, he's not like he was."

"You saw that thing on TV when Dox had him? I don't know what he's been through but I can bet it wasn't pleasant." Lorelli pivoted away from the prone form. "That's what changed him and I don't think he's ready to be fighting again."

"What are we going to do? Eiling and Ross are always on our backs. They've got him book solid for test after test."

Lorelli's head dipped in a solemn nod of agreement. "We've gotta look out for him." He said it as though it would be the simplest thing in the world. "He's one of us now. We look out for our own."

"Yeah we do. And if West gets hurt on our watch the Justice League will kick our ass from here to Timbuktu."

Lorelli couldn't repress a small laugh. "Brief the rest of the team. Let them know that West is okay."

"Where are you going?" Marks asked as the superior officer walked by him and out the door.

"I have a bone to pick with General Eiling." They both new that as the ranking officer, ignoring Eiling's order not to act was a breach of protocol and could lead them all into big trouble. However, they were only obligated to follow lawful orders. Watching a new recruit die, super-powered or not, was not in the code of conduct.

_**+JLU+**_

"What the hell were you thinking?" Ross asked with barely constrained rage. "After all we've done to get here you nearly blow it by killing off our gratest weapon?"

Eiling shrugged unapologetically and sat down across from the Admiral. He picked up the finger of amber liquor in the glass Ross had poured for him a few moments ago. "He's still breathing."

"I know you want to make an example of him. Prove to all the others like him that they can be beat. However, this is not the time to deal with your inferiority complex!"

"I am in no way inferior to that mistake! I was putting him in his place!"

Ross raised one hand to halt the argument. The other hand rubbed at his eyes. There was no reasoning with Eiling right now. The problem was this man couldn't see the bigger picture and Ross had neither the patience nor the inclination to explain what he thought was so obvious. Maybe it was all the fast-food but per capita the United States had the largest meta-human population. Near invincible soldiers with built in weaponry and no research and development costs, the perfect army. West would be amongst the first and the plans extended far in to the future. He had nothing against the Justice League on a personal level. It was just that they had what he wanted.

"Just keep yourself in check," Ross advised. He took a sip from his own glass of brandy and eyed his partner over the rim. "Lorelli's ready to make a stink about this. I've managed to calm him so this incident won't go on the record."

Eiling gave a derisive huff. He raised his glass in a toast. "To meta-human freaks, the cause of and solution to all our problems."

_**+JLU+**_

Three hours later Wally West awoke to the regular beep of the heart monitor. The blurry white walls of the infirmary swam slowly into focus and from the lack of light coming through a window just a foot away he knew it was late. He could deduce where he was. Somebody had saved him from the wacko General and that vest contraption. He'd thought for the umpteenth time in far too short a period that he was going to die.

Wally attempted to sit up but pain flared in his mid-section. He crashed back down to the bed.

"Careful," a voice warned to late over the rapid beeping. "You're not in the best shape right now."

Chief Petty Officer Lorelli moved from the chair he'd been resting on to Wally's field of vision.

"You're not as scary when you talk normal," Wally said before he could think.

Lorelli smiled. "I get that more often than you might think."

"What happened exactly?"

Lorelli looked away, shame draining the smile from his face. "I made a mistake. I didn't act when I should have. It won't happen again." The furrowed brows informed Javier that his words weren't understood. Not surprising considering that he hadn't eaten in over twelve hours while going through some advanced Basic Training. He was allowed not to understand. "Just get some rest. You're part of a new team. We look out for our own."

Suspicion was written across Wally's face. Lorelli may care for the men and women under his command but it's quite clear that West wasn't really part of the group. He was a meta-human among humans, a reluctant celebrity among the anonymous. Even donned in their uniform he didn't feel like one of them. He didn't know how he'd fight along side them without wanting to protect them too. Part of being in a team meant facing the threat equally, which meant equal possibility of injury. Every part of Wally was saying that this wasn't going to work, this fiasco wasn't going to end well.

He turned his head away and closed his eyes. "Sure you do."

**End Chapter 4 - By Military Means**

So, the Wally torture continues. Sorry but things aren't going to get better. It's all downhill from here.

Sagga…


	5. Consilio et Armis

Part 2: Unnatural Disaster

Chapter Rating: PG-13

Summary: Wally West struggles through his recovery but what happens when he gets an offer he can't refuse? What will it mean for him, for the world and for his future with the League?

Disclaimer: The DC characters are not mine. I'm just playing with them. They'll be returned eventually, not in good condition but that can hardly be blamed on me!

Author's Note: Major computer problems interfering with my stuff.

A/N (18/09/06): Lil' Candy pointed out to me that I had Dr. Starling instead of Dr. Hamilton. I don't know how I got the name mixed up with a Star Trek character. Anyway, it's been fixed. Thanks.

**Chapter 5 - Consilio et Armis**

J'onn was in the main command centre overlooking the large atrium reminiscent of the orbiting Watch Tower. It'd been two week since THE press conference. Two week in which they'd had absolutely not contact with the Wally, now officially announced to be the Flash. The media circus was dying down as the newest events made the headlines related to Flash and Strike Force Alpha smaller and further away from page one.

"Vixen, how are things coming along?" J'onn asked through the communications system.

"Stand-off is still going strong. The owner has strongly advised against making a move. He's worried that the artefacts may be damaged if there was a fight. We can't go in without his say so."

"Where's Green Lantern?"

"Went to check out the owner and scope out the museum's surrounding. He thinks the owner might be conspiring with Nightshade in an insurance scam," she explained.

J'onn shook his head. "It always comes back to money."

"At least we know what to expect. Vixen out."

J'onn nodded in agreement. Greed was simple.

"Hey, J'onn," greeted Diana as she walked onto the bridge. "Have you…heard anything?" She asked trying to sound nonchalant. It didn't work and the Martian easily picked out the worry in her voice. He was reluctant to disappoint her but he couldn't lie.

J'onn shook his head. "We've received no communications from Wally." It felt awkward speaking Flash's real name out loud, especially in the Tower but many people already were.

"It's been two weeks. He should have reported in by now."

"He has no obligation to report in to us."

"I know." She huffed out a breath. "I was just hoping to hear something. We don't even know where they took him." She tapped a few keys on a nearby console. It was a gesture of unrest. J'onn had assigned missions to Green Lantern and Shayera just to keep them from barging into every military complex in the country to find their friend. Superman was keeping busy with work and straining all of Clark Kent's informants for information on Seaman West. They hadn't heard from Batman in days but that wasn't unusual.

"It's almost unreal, all of this," Diana murmured softly and J'onn silently agreed. A few months ago they'd won one of their greatest victories, reaffirmed the public's faith in the Justice League and were moving forward together. The decrease in tension had given time for more personal issues to be addressed but before they could be resolved a new enemy had struck. So much was now up in the air.

Shayera and Green Lantern had yet to sort out their relationship. It was currently in a state of near permanent hiatus. What little personal life Superman had outside of the league had dwindled to almost nothing and though it didn't much show, the strain of it was beginning to tire him out. J'onn just needed a vacation. He'd been working for the League practically non-stop since it's inception.

That only left Batman and Wonder Woman. The relationship she thought they had been working towards seemed to have died, at least on Bruce's end. Maybe she was reading too much into his actions but he seemed to be avoiding her.

"A lot has changed," said J'onn.

"I suppose it's silly to wish things back the way they were."

"Not silly." Many people wished the same thing, and it never came true. "Just not possible."

**+JLU+**

For Wally and the rest of SFA the training continued. They gradually added distance to their runs and swims and Wally continued to train with the weighted vest. Lorelli had the remote receiver from the unit removed so it could only be controlled by the panel on the vest, thus preventing a repetition of the event in the pool. In addition to the fitness, fighting and weapons training, Wally was also subjected to numerous tests. At first they just had him on a treadmill with a breathing apparatus in his mouth to monitor his oxygen intake and electrodes on his chest and legs to monitor his heart and the muscled contractions. The military scientists were making the most of their rare opportunity to study a meta-human.

They'd taken biopsies of his muscles and his lungs in an effort to determine the physiological basis of his speed. They were nice enough to share some of the results with their subject, explaining the complicated tests and terms. Still even with all their work they couldn't figure out how Wally's speed was possible.

"I told you it was an accident," he mumbled, head resting on the tabletop.

Some shuffling noises made it to his ears before the voice. "Yes the chemicals and the lightning. But that still doesn't account for everything."

"For one, you shouldn't have survived such an accident," a woman's voice added.

Wally rolled his head to face the other way. "I guess I'm just lucky."

The two interrogators glanced at each other. "We know you're tired but-"

"Tired doesn't begin to cover it," he murmured, his soft but angry voice cutting off the woman's sentence. "You wear an extra three hundred pounds and go through basic training. Then you can tell me you know how tired I am."

A sigh then, "You have to cooperate with us."

West laughed. It was a shaky heart-twisting sound because they swore they could hear a sob in it. He raised his head from the table to look at them. "Make me."

A dark one-way mirror took up a large portion of one wall. On the other side General Eiling shook his head in mock disappointment. Nex to thim Dr. Hamilton, the researcher and once trusted friend of Superman watched the interview as well. He'd been working behind the scenes trying to crack the code of Wally West's stable and balanced meta-human strengths. He'd had his own success with cloning a super powered being but granting superpowers to a normal person was the next step. West could hold the key.

"Well this is going well," said Eiling.

Hamilton, had more sympathy for the young man. "He's tired and unhappy. We've forced him here and his resentment should be expected."

"It's still unacceptable."

Hamilton shook his head knowing that Eiling was considering the procedure, which Ross had already nixed.

"We have to be patient."

"I don't have time for patience. I've got men and women under my command who are severely out-armed against these freaks."

"They're not freaks," Hamilton said, his voice tainted with anger, "They have gifts. We should all be so lucky."

"I like my luck the way it is."

Hamilton sighed in aggravation. He wouldn't pursue this debate any further. It was clear to him that Eiling had made up his mind. "You saw Dox on TV. If you consider what Mister West has likely been through, you'd understand his behaviour." Hamilton pointed to the redheaded man who was hunched over in his chair and had his head resting on the metal table. "He's been through something traumatic and he hasn't healed."

"When did you become a shrink?" the General scoffed.

"I'm glad you agree he needs to see one."

Eiling glared at the slightly shorter man. "I didn't say that." Hamilton was about to say something but Eiling continued. "However, if he needs one I'll see to it that he gets one." Eiling smiled pleasantly, sending a chill down Dr. Hamilton's spine. The Army general began to walk out of the small room. He paused in the doorway. "Oh, and make sure you're experiment is ready soon. I want her in top shape AND under better control this time. Hmm?"

Hamilton only responded with a glare at the uniformed man. He waited until the door closed before looking back at the superhero that appeared to have fallen asleep. It was clear to him that Wally West was falling into a state of depression. Isolated from his friends and family, forced into a situation not of his choosing, it was enough to make a regular person depressed. For West this was a nail in his coffin. He needed help and Hamilton wasn't sure he could trust Eiling to get the right kind.

**+JLU+**

"Well he can hold his own. That's for sure," said Marks. Other members of the team nodded. They were sitting together at a table in the cafeteria discussing their latest recruit.

"Anybody who can run around the world in a couple of seconds and stop on a dime should be able to hold his own," Onade said as she picked at her dinner. She'd been in the military for years but she couldn't get used to the food

"I still don't think he belongs here," Lawrence grumbled.

"What's your problem with him?" A man near the end of the table asked.

"I have no problem with him! It's the whole situation! They did something to him. I don't know what but…" Lawrence trailed off in thought.

"But?" another team member prompted.

"I don't know! Something's just off."

"Forced conscription?" Marks suggested.

"I'm pretty sure they don't do that anymore," Onade said absently as she eyed a vegetable that had seen better days.

"I'm pretty sure that if they did we'd never know about it." Lawrence glanced over his shoulder just to make sure nobody was eavesdropping.

Marks shook his head in consternation. "How can you be a conspiracy nut and part of the military?"

"See, I'm trying to bring the whole organization down from the inside. The way I see it-"

"Ugh. Forget I asked."

"Look. The bottom line is that he's part of the team now. And I for one think that he's ready for the ceremony," Lorelli, who'd been silent throughout the meal, said.

"Alright!" crowed Marks as he rubbed his hands together in excitement. "I'll get the shaver."

"You're not going to let him do it are you?" Another member asked their leader. "You saw what he did to my hair."

**+JLU+**

The knock on his door went ignored. The second set of knocks got the same response as the third. He knew it was only a matter of seconds before he'd have to get up but it was worth it. Those damn scientists had let him go just twenty minutes ago and he'd come back to his bed to crash.

"West! Get your ass out here!"

Wally cringed. It was Lorelli. He gave his pillow a weak punch as he forced himself up and to the door. He opened it and stared groggily at his commanding officer.

Lorelli eyed him for a moment before bringing his right hand from behind his back and showing Wally what he had. The redhead perked up immediately. Lorelli had two sugar loaded chocolate bars in his hand.

Lorelli watched West slowly reach up to take the candy bars, his eyes glancing back and forth between the treats and the man who held them. It was like trying to gain the trust of a scared animal. Eventually Wally took them and cautiously took a bite of the first one.

"Come with me," Lorelli ordered and Wally kept step behind him. They went a few doors down the corridor to another room. Wally paused at the door when he saw the rest of alpha team crammed into the small room. They were all grinning. Wally didn't think that bode well for him or his dignity.

"As the newest member of Strike Force Alpha, and having proven yourself worthy, it is time for your coronation," Marks announced in a grand voice. Wally glanced around as he was forced to sit in a chair.

"What is this?" He asked cautiously.

"It's time for a hair cut my friend," another man answered, patting him on the shoulder. "The very hip, very styling, military issue buzz cut." Many heads turned as the shaver turned on and the low buzz was heard. "At least we hope it's going to be a buzz cut."

"I resent that," Marks said as he began cutting. Locks of bright red hair slowly began to fall to the floor. A few minutes later when the shaver was off the group stood around their youngest member and couldn't stop grinning.

"What?" Wally asked, wondering how bad it could be. It was just hair.

A woman in the group with light brown hair shook her head. "You look terrible," she said with a laugh.

Wally grinned as he was handed a mirror and saw for himself. It wasn't uneven, the setting on the end of the shaver takes care of that but he would admit he looked pretty bad with a buzz cut. "I thought I was better looking that this," he joked, turning his head side to side to get different views.

Lorelli crouched down behind him so that Wally could see his reflection in the mirror. "Welcome to the team, kid." He received many spats on the shoulder and rubs to this new haircut.

"Thanks, but you think you could quit with the 'kid' thing?"

Lorelli shrugged without concern. "Sport it is then."

"Or Champ."

"Or Buddy," quickly came the suggestions.

They shared a laugh but Wally vowed to make sure that the dumb nicknames came to an end. It was nice though, to be part of the group. He felt less unsure, less lost. As he looked around at them, his new team he was grateful to have them. They were like a buffer against the rest of the world that he wasn't quite sure how to deal with. Still, he knew though that he could never really be one of them. They couldn't replace the Justice League. They couldn't replace his friends.

**+JLU+**

A few days later a silent alarm was tripped at a high security government lab. Most of the items in the lab were leading edge technology deemed too dangerous for use. It would be years and in some cases even decades before the items where put to use safely. It was no surprise then that this was where the last of the CADMUS technology was located. The equipment that the organization had confiscated was locked up in special vaults to which even some of the highest-ranking officials in the government didn't have access.

Perhaps most feared of all the items were the remains of the Dark Heart. This feared piece of nano-technology had fallen to earth and caused nothing but trouble, first when it tried to take over and then when Brainiac and Luthor made their own pitch for total domination. Unsurprisingly, the security surrounding the nano-tech was completely encompassing and highly redundant.

The thieves made it through several levels of the alarm system but it only took one mistake to set it all off.

"We're in," Yall told her partner.

"About time." The door to the desired vault opened and Vril walked in brushing past her without a glance. Their next problem struck pretty quickly. The room was empty.

"I thought you said it would be here," Yall accused. Her gaze slid across the empty room and it's empty shelves.

"My sources said it would be here."

"You can't trust humans. You give these beings far too much credit." Yall turned to leave only to come face to face with another problem. "Gentlemen, we were just about to leave." Vril glanced over his shoulder and saw the large group of armed security personnel with their guns drawn and trained on them.

"Down on the ground!"

Vril turned away. "I think not. Yall take care of them please."

**+JLU+**

The military police arrived a few minutes before the Justice League and the officials ordered them to stay back. Superman, Supergirl, Green Lantern, Hawk and Dove where forced to watch from a distance as the military tried to deal with the two intruders. No sounds were coming from the interior of the building, not even a progress report from the security team that was already inside. It was clear to the veteran heroes that the fight wasn't going well and just as Supergirl was suggesting they intervene another black helicopter landed at the front of the government lab building.

Everyone already had an idea of who it was and they weren't disappointed. Superman used his super-vision to confirm.

"There's Wally."

"Is he okay?" Green Lantern asked quickly. From their vantage he couldn't make out any details.

"He looks alright. They gave him a hair cut," Superman said with forced neutrality. He didn't trust the military not to take advantage of Wally and his powers. The Flash was a powerful person. Superman hoped he didn't become a powerful adversary.

"Where are your weapons?" Lawrence whispered to West as they entered the building.

"I don't use guns," Wally replied unapologetically and continued in. The lights had gone out and the dark corridors hid the team in its shadows. Their dark, heavily armoured uniforms kept them safe, held their various weapons in the numerous pockets and helped them blend in the lack of lighting. Personally Wally thought the urban camouflage looked a little gaudy with its multi-grey patches. His was different than the others. His was tighter, not as tight as his Flash costume but clingy enough that it wouldn't cause any trouble at high speeds.

They were nearly to the high security vaults when the end of the corridor vanished in a ball of fire. When it cleared Yall stood among the wreckage dusting herself off.

"You!" Lorelli called as he and the rest of the team raised their weapons. "Stay where you are!"

"I don't take orders from you," she said blandly without looking at them.

Wally swallowed back the nausea that threatened at the sight of one of his captors. "Be careful," he warned the group softly. "She has a lot of nasty tricks. And if she's here then her partner's not far away."

"Lawrence, Onade," Lorelli called. The two officers responded by removing the large weapons strapped to their backs and taking aim. The CS-9 rifles, sleek, light a packed a punch that only the most powerful of meta-human could walk away from. And for beings with specific weaknesses, things like kryptonite radiation could be added.

The two soldiers had the weapons up and ready in a few scant seconds but before they could get a shot off Yall struck. With one smooth motion she unhooked the laser whip from her belt and lashed out at the small contingent.

Everyone managed to duck in time to avoid decapitation but Lawrence's gun was slashed in half with one clean cut. The top half slid off and fell to the floor with a clank.

"Find cover!" Lorelli yelled and the group shifted up and down the hall, hiding behind large pieces of debris that provided them little cover. "We need to disarm her," Lorelli said to Marks and West who were next to him.

"I'll get her," Wally announced and stepped out from their shelter.

"You again," Yall sneered when she saw him. "I should have killed you when I had the chance."

"Damn right."

Wally ran at her striking her twice before she managed to defend herself. She caught his third punch with a small circular disk. Upon collision with it his kinetic energy was drained away in a flash of blue light. He struck again with his other fist, harder this time and though she caught his punch again the energy being emitted form the device was a constant and bright white. The disk began to vibrate and sharp sounds were released as cracks formed in its exterior. Without warning all the air was sucked into the small disk and just as suddenly released mixed with a ball of fire.

Yall and Wally were blown in opposite directions. Yall somersaulted in mid air lining herself up parallel with the floor so that she could push off the wall that she was thrown towards. She landed on the wall and crouched there. Almost defying gravity as the force of the explosion held her up.

Wally didn't fair quite as well. The blast had him spinning and tumbling in a mostly uncontrolled manner. He did manage to get his feet over his head and one hand to the floor giving him just enough of a spring to land on his feet in a low crouch. He turned his head away from the rapidly expanding dark cloud of smoke letting it over take him.

"West!" someone called into the clearing haze.

Wally was still in the same position. When the air around him was a little clearer he exhaled pushing out long stream of dark smoke.

"Well," he coughed. "That sucked."

Several of the team members looked at him in shock, surprised that he'd even survived.

They didn't get a chance to say anything to him. He was off and running before they could stop him. Yall was just picking herself up and Wally wanted to strike first. A flash of light from the corner of his eye alerted him to danger and he ducked, narrowly avoiding the blast of energy.

Wally only caught a glimpse of Vril's smirking face before a hail of weapon's fire had him scrambling for cover. Thin bolts of red from the rest of the SFA team streaked past keeping Yall and Vril pinned down and Wally temporarily safe from them.

As they lay down cover fire Lorelli ordered his team to advance, slowly closing the distance between them and their targets. A bolt made glancing contact with Yall's shoulder tearing her shirt and sending white-hot pain through her limb. She curled tighter, teeth clenched against the pain and the irritation of being trapped. She snuck a glance around the large piece of concrete which protected her and saw Vril motion for her to escape. She didn't ask any questions, just acted.

From her crouch she ran as fast as possible to the wall in front of her and struck it hard, shoulder first. The damaged wall gave way with a loud crash, cement pulverizing into dust. Lorelli and the others continued to fire into the cloud of dust but it quickly became apparent that she was gone. They stopped firing and with their weapons raised crept to where she had been.

A few simple hand gestures from their leader had the group splitting up into three small sects. The first went towards Wally and Yall's former position. Another cautiously approached the opening where Vril had been, while the third covered their rear.

"You mind pointing those somewhere else?" Wally asked with his hands up when several weapons shifted to him as he stood from his hiding spot. The guns, varying in size and function quickly moved away and the group continued to the newest hole in a wall.

"Clear!" The call punctuated to relative quiet.

"Clear," came another as the teams searched the immediate area finding nothing.

"I've got injured," a man called as he stumbled across the initial security team that had answered the silent alarm. More of SFA rushed over to aid.

"You three, stay with them," Marks ordered as he went back to Lorelli. "I don't think they got what they came for. From what I could see the vault was empty."

"Or they got everything they came for," Lorelli countered.

"Probably looking for the Dark Heart." Marks and Lorelli pivoted to face their speedster. "Apparently it's the most advance nano-tech anywhere."

"The one Brainiac merged with," Marks said with realization. They'd been briefed on various events and given meagre amounts of information on their foes.

"Hopefully CADMUS moved it before today, otherwise we're going to be in some trouble." Lorelli took a breath and than began giving more orders. They still had to find Vril and Yall. Something was telling him that they couldn't have gone far. Practically a whole army was waiting outside for them and he knew that the Justice League was nearby.

Three team members worked to help the injured officers while the rest of the team made their way out.

**+JLU+**

"I see someone coming out," said Superman. Due to their distance away from the scene it was up to him to keep the rest of the team abreast of the details. He'd already told them about the burst of smoke and debris a minute ago. Something was going on inside and they all felt the urge to be there. In a moment Superman and Green Lantern would be the first to give into the urge. "It's her!"

"Who?" John asked.

"The one who was at the Lunar base, the woman who saved Vril!"

They both remembered the battle they had with Vril on the base as it began to fail. They'd had him in their grasp when a surprise attack put them on the defensive and gave Vril and opening to escape. Wally had also divulged that it had been her who'd worked him over while he'd been their hostage.

As the memories and anger flooded back Clark and John reacted. Supergirl shrugged at Hawk and Dove who were on the ground a few feet below. She flew off after her cousin and GL. The two brothers ran along below them.

When she emerged from the building Yall was brought up short by the armada of troops and tanks spread around the building. Vril came out the building a second later and halted next to Yall.

"I'll take care of them." Vril opened his hand and on to his empty palm a series of small orbs appeared in a strange ripple of space. He threw the orbs at the troops and watched with a smile as the humans shrunk back from the small objects. Just as they were about to land a dark streak swept by in a gust of wind and caught them all. Wally tossed the small spheres up as far as he could. In midair two bands of red and green lasers hit the orbs detonating them high above.

"Exploding marbles? Not really original," West taunted. Vril smiled at him and Yall glared. Wally preferred the glare, as Vril's gaze on him was very unsettling. He was spared from it by the arrival of five Justice Leaguers. Superman and Green Lantern landed in front of him, a protective shield from Vril.

"Surrender now!" Superman ordered. "You're out numbered!"

Vril laughed raucously. "Please. Those miniscule beings don't count." He gestured to the numerous humans.

The Green Lantern smirked, thoroughly looking forward to what was going to happen in a second. "I wouldn't tell them that." He pointed behind the two Coluans to the several armed men and women. The blast from their weapons seemed to merge into one massive force striking Vril and Yall all at once. Unfortunately the bright red almost white blast was deflected.

"I knew this thing would come in handy," said Vril with amusement. He held up the T-shaped object for a moment then made a wide arcing motion towards the team. Wally recognized the motion.

"Watch out!" He yelled and ran off. Arriving a split-second before his warning Wally, in a last ditch effort to protect them, transferred as much kinetic energy as possible to the air in front of the group hoping to counteract the energy Vril had sent.

When the two masses collided in an invisible event shock waves were released, neutralizing any and all sound for several seconds. Vril and Yall didn't wait around. In the total silence Vril took off. It was strange seeing a normal looking man fly, especially since he wasn't in some gaudy costume. Yall, unable to fly but still very strong, leapt to the air. Supergirl caught up to her too easily and struck her down. Vril dodged both Superman and Green Lanter, though barely, and caught Yall from her perilous descent. He flew quickly away with his partner in his grasp, three powerful beings on his tail. None of them noticed the small object drop from Yall's pocket.

It crashed to the ground breaking into three pieces.

Hawk and Dove who'd been following on foot made it to the site of the objects landing. Hawk was too busy watching the fight to notice the strange debris.

"Man, I didn't get to do anything!" he complained.

"Hank, look at this."

"What?" Hawk walked over and stared down at the small piece of something in Dove's gloved hand.

"I think they dropped it."

"Then it's probably worthless."

"I don't think they dropped it intentionally," Dove said with mild exasperation.

"And I don't think you should use words with more then three syllables," Hawk said absently as another piece caught his eye. He picked it. "Bingo!" The second piece was smaller than the first one but it fit nicely into the jagged break in it.

"Hey," a voice called. "I think I've got a piece of it too." Dove and Hawk watched as Wally West approached them. It was the first time they'd seen him in person. Hawk looked him up and down with narrowed eyes. He took in the new uniform and the insignia stitched into it.

"Flash?" Dove asked.

The redhead gave a crooked but charming smile. "The one and only." He held out the last piece to them. "Here."

"I'm sure your new employer would like to have a look at that," Hawk said with suspicion. This guy was the same body-type as the Flash. Spoke like him too, yet somehow Hawk couldn't equate this man with his friend.

"My new employer and I…we have considerable differences of opinions." He tossed the artefact to Dove.

"You could get into a lot of trouble for this," Dove said worriedly. The stuttered sound of a helicopter engine overhead had the three men looking up. A dark, standard military chopper began to circle them as they were unable to keep up with the battle in the air.

"I think that's for you," Hawk said watching the chopper.

Wally's lips pressed to together in resentment. "Probably."

"West!" a deep and angry voice called through the comm. unit in his ear, "Get that thing from them! That's an order!"

"Eiling," Wally grumbled under his breath.

"What?" Dove asked.

"Nothing. Just get out of here." The two heroes continued to stare at him. "Are you dense? Go!"

Dove glanced to his brother. "Come on." After a parting wave to Wally he left.

"Come with us," Hawk hissed at West but the uniformed man just shook his head.

"I can't."

Hawk looked him over, not understanding. The Flash was a powerful guy. There wasn't a lot that could cage him. Then why did he stand before Hawk now, not physically restrained but unable to get away?

"Flash what's going on? What have they done?"

"West, why are you just standing there?" The yell in his ear was almost painful this time.

"Hawk, go!"

Seeing that he wasn't going to get any more information Hawk did as he was told and was soon gone.

"What the hell is doing?" Eiling yelled in the small cab of the helicopter. He threw his binoculars to the floor and addressed the man next to him. "Take him out!"

"Hawk, sir? He's out of range."

"Not Hawk! West! I want him down, Gibson."

"Yes, sir." The man, dressed in the same camouflage uniform as the SFA members and with the same weapons crouched at the edge of the open door of the helicopter. "Bring us around wider," Gibson asked of the pilot who quickly complied.

On the ground Wally looked away from the circling helicopter. It was very likely that he'd get in trouble for what he'd done. He began to head back to the rest of his new team unaware that the first part of his punishment was coming towards him at and alarming rate.

**+JLU+**

A bolt of green energy passed through the fading ripple and hit nothing.

"Damn it!"

Vril had somehow created a small portal, a convenient exit for the two fiends. They'd been too far away to follow them through or get a successful shot off. Vril and Yall had escaped again.

"Don't worry about it, John. We'll get them next time," Superman said.

"I don't want there to be a next time. Each time he gets away is another chance for him to go after Wally!"

"What do you want me to do about it?" Superman countered in the same tone. "You think I let him escape? I was there too! I saw what he did! I know what he's capable of!"

"Stop it!"

John and Clark were instantly silenced.

Kara was red-faced both from the exertion of chasing after Vril and the blue-skinned woman with him and the shot they'd gotten off at her before they slipped away. "We're all on the same side! Nodoby wants him to get away. Stop blaming each other! Just stop it!" She took several deep breaths before flying away.

Clark watched her go and didn't venture a word of apology for many seconds. "Sorry."

"Me too."

"Let's see if Wally is still around."

They flew back towards the CADMUS headquarters and spotted a chopper circling a short distance away.

"Wonder what's going on," said Lantern flying a length behind Superman.

They arrived just in time to see a bright laser beam travel from the helicopter and down to a man standing in the open green-space. The laser struck him in the back and he fell to the ground immediately.

"That's Wally!"

Superman flew down. Green Lantern took care of the helicopter. A pulse of green energy took out the rear rotor putting the aircraft in a dangerous spin. Lantern created a green blanket around the craft and brought it gently to the ground. When both he and the damaged chopper were on the earth he didn't removed the shield. The green walls produced by the ring remained up encasing the passengers and pilots within.

"Superman, what's going on?" John called over his shoulder. When Superman didn't respond John looked over his shoulder at the red-caped man crouched next to a still figure on the ground. His moment of inattention to the chopper was costly.

The same weapon that was used to fire at Wally was shot at the green barrier sending strong feedback through the beam of green energy and into John's ring. The barrier fell as Stewart cried out in pain. He grasped his right hand with his left holding the tingling appendage.

"Another shot from this weapon and you'll end up like your friend over there," a man in grey fatigues said, training his weapon directly on the Green Lantern.

"Why did you shoot him?" John demanded as sweat broke out across his forehead. The pain beginning in his hand was rapidly travelling up his arm. The muscles under his skin were suffering painful spasms.

"He's being uncooperative," Eiling said as he stepped down from the helicopter. He walked past the Green Lantern who had fallen to his knees as muscle distress spread through his body. "At ease, Marine," said Eiling, a pleased smirk on his face. John could only glare up as they passed him.

Meanwhile Superman was trying to get a response from Wally. He was laying on the ground with his eyes clenched shut and hands coiled into tight fists.

"Wally!" Superman was helpless. He wasn't a doctor, had no healing abilities, all he could do was watch.

Lorelli and the rest of Strike Force Alpha arrived and gathered around their fallen comrade in arms. "West, hold on," Lorelli said. He held out his hand and an object was immediately place there. It was a specially designed booster to counteract the effects of their weapons. The blast was known to reflect off certain surfaces, a hazard for the good guys since they could become victims of their own weapon.

Just before Lorelli could administer the antidote Eiling was close. "Stand down!"

"Sir, he needs-"

"He needs to follow orders. He didn't retrieve the items from Hawk and Dove and he's reaped the consequences."

Strike Force Alpha and Superman stared at Eiling. The military personnel had hoped, however naïvely, that the shot at West had been an accident. They now knew that was certainly not the case.

"I'll have Gibson's team pick him up and bring him back to base."

Gibson pressed the device in his ear and quietly requested an immediate evacuation.

"You're not taking him!" Superman stood up so that he was toe-to-toe with the General.

"Are you really going to try and stop me?" Eiling smiled condescendingly for a moment then the false cheer vanished leaving the cold exterior exposed. "Don't start a war you can't finish, Alien."

Another helicopter landed and several men disemebarked. Three aimed their weapons at Superman and the other three picked up West's now unconscious body and carried him to the craft.

"Try something," Wade couldn't help the taunt escaping his lips. "End up like your friend over there." He tilted his head back pointing to the Green Lantern who was still on the ground.

Superman was sorely tempted but didn't give in. He couldn't risk them doing something to Wally or John before he could get to them and he didn't want to start a war with people he should be working with side-by-side.

A few seconds later Eiling, Gibson and the two pilot's GL had taken down were on the new, undamaged craft with Wally and were airborne.

"Move out. Back to base," Lorelli ordered and the soldiers under his command obeyed.

"You Captain Lorelli?" Superman asked.

"Yes. You going to warn me to take care of your man or they'll be hell to pay."

"It appears I don't have too."

"That's right. You don't." Lorelli walked off, following the rest of Strike Force Alpha. Superman went to John.

As he picked up the barely conscious man Clark received a call from Kara informing him that Hawk and Dove had found something.

**+JLU+**

"Tanner, check if West was dropped off at his bunk."

"I doubt it." She followed the order anyway.

"They have to take him to the infirmary to let him recover from the shot, especially if they haven't given him the counter-agent yet," Marks said.

Lawrence wasn't so sure. "Eiling said he was being uncooperative." he glanced around. "It makes sense that he'd try to remedy the situation."

**+JLU+**

"Strap him down. Make sure it's tight."

"Yes, sir."

Wally was manhandled into position face down on the operating table. The jostling brought him back to consciousness.

"What…are you doing?" His lids drooped over his dull eyes. The resistance he tried to put up went unnoticed by those around him.

"I'm fixing a problem you seem to be having."

"My only problem…is you." Hands gently position his head to rest comfortably in the circular support at the end of the table. As soon as the grasp moved away he found the strength to turn his head towards Eiling. "You're an ass," Wally intoned bluntly leaving several of the people in the room nodding mentally in agreement.

"And you have a problem following orders. That's pretty unpatriotic." Eiling crossed his arms.

"No, saluting the flag…with one finger. That …is unpatriotic," Wally managed.

"No doubt a punk like you probably has."

"Haven't felt the desire to 'til recently,"

Eiling shook his head in disgust. "You have no concept of sacrifice. Street trash like you never does."

"Sir, we're ready to begin," the neurosurgeon stated.

"Good. Put him under. I'm sick of listening to him talk." Eiling walked out. He would observe the procedure from the small room looking down on the operating theatre.

**+JLU+**

"They've got him in there!" Marks yelled as he and two others tried unsuccessfully to open the solid titanium doors by force. "They're doing something!"

Lorelli and Onade slowed from their run that brought down the corridor and looked through the small, tempered-glass window in the doors. There was another entrance separating the outer room from the OR with a heavy plastic curtain. They could only see Wally from his upper back to his head. He was face down on the bed, arms spread to the side and strapped down with metal bands.

"God, what are they doing to him?" Onade breathed in shock.

Lorelli took off down the hallway again.

**+JLU+**

"Are you trying to kill him?" Lorelli demanded.

General Eiling didn't even turn to the lower ranking office that had just burst into the observation room. He stared down at his weapon being fitted with a permanent remote, or more accurately a type of shock collar.

"Have a little respect when you're addressing a superior officer."

"Moving to phase three of the procedure. Wake the patient."

An assisting nurse nodded and pushed a clear solution into Wally's IV.

"Behold Lex Luthor's contribution to our cause," Eiling said, satisfaction in his voice. He'd been waiting for a reason to do this procedure and West's insubordination was exactly what he needed. On the table in the OR a pattern of interrupted concentric circles had been added to Wally's back in half-inch bands of a dark metallic compound. Small arms interrupted the pattern of the rings, reaching out a little further across Wally's back. One reached up to the nape of his neck, another to just above the small of his back and others off to various positions around the pattern. On a tray next to the operating tools were several slender needles of different lengths.

"You can't do this!"

"I already am. Think of me as a patriot. I'm doing this for our country, our people."

"One man's patriot is another man's traitor."

Eiling conceded with a shrug. "Maybe but I'm on the winning side."

"Starting with the first probe." The comments and orders from the OR were played on the speakers in the observation room. So was Wally's scream.

"Stop this!" Lorelli pinned the General against the glass overlooking the operation.

Eiling was prepared. He pulled out a tazer and pressed the two prongs to Lorelli's mid-section.

The officer collapsed to the ground convulsing as the electricity wrought havoc on his body. While he was down Eiling exited the room and using his override codes locked the door shut with the panel on the outside. The sound of the locks engaging was satisfying. He'd leave Lorelli in there to suffer along side West. Maybe they'd both come out of it a little more obedient.

When he was recovered from the shock Lorelli quickly discovered he was trapped. West's screams continued to play through the speakers rubbing away at Javier's already raw nerves. He threw a chair at the glass hoping to break it but the chair bounced harmlessly away despite the force he'd applied. He went after the speakers next, attempting to damage them enough that the sounds would stop. Like the glass however, they held up under his assault even if there were a few extra dents left.

Another scream had Javier back-peddling quickly from the speaker. He collapsed against the glass, his back to the horror taking place below. He'd sit there for two more hours before the screaming ended. By the end of it Wally's voice would be harsh and barely existent, his screams nothing more then squeaky breaths and sobs.

Another hour would pass after that before somebody would find him and open the door. His first trip would be to a bathroom to throw up.

**End Part 5 - By Counsel and by Arms**

Phew…Ok, I'm having major computer issues right now hence the long time betwen updates. Sorry for the delay. I'm almost finished writing the story. I know how it's going to end, I just have to get there. My computer should be fixed by mid next week so hopefull updates will come quicker than they have been. Sorry this chapter was so long and thanks for reading:)

Sagga Bott…


	6. Si Vis Pacem, Para Bellum

Part 2: Unnatural Disaster

Chapter Rating: PG-13

Summary: Wally West struggles through his recovery but what happens when he gets an offer he can't refuse? What will it mean for him, for the world and for his future with the League?

Disclaimer: The DC characters are not mine. I'm just playing with them. They'll be returned eventually, not in good condition but that can hardly be blamed on me!

Author's Note: Well, this is slow going.

Warning(s): Language.

**Chapter 6 - Si Vis Pacem, Para Bellum**

Batman pulled the safety straps tight and rechecked that the glass dome over him was secure before powering up the engine and taking off. The responsive Batwing cut through the air, quickly leaving Central City and heading east, home to Gotham. He'd just checked in with the Allen's. He wanted to make sure that they were alright. He knew that if anything happened to them it would be more than Wally could take. It had only been four weeks to since they'd rescued him from Vril too late.

As it turned out the Allen's were fine, physically anyway. Mentally, emotionally Iris and Barry were strained and financially there were in ruins. Batman was still trying to figure out a way for Bruce Wayne to help them out without making it obvious when a call came over the communications unit.

"Batman here."

"We've got a problem," Dick Grayson's voice said gravely over the speaker.

"What else is new?" Batman muttered.

"The move we were waiting for Luthor to make, he did. Tim and I have been digging through Luthor's business. Turns out he's been talking to a lot of high-up government people."

"People high enough to grant him a pardon?"

"Probably."

"So what's he giving them in return?" Batman asked knowing how these quid pro quos worked.

"I'm not sure. The details are buried deep under encryptions and codes. It looks like some sort of technology. That is what Luthor's known for." In the Batcave, Dick gave a brief nod of thanks to Alfred who handed him a bottle of water. On the screen in front of him multiple windows were showing the information they'd been searching out for so long. "Some other names have come up, names close to the Flash."

"Who?" Batman altered his flight path to avoid getting close to a passenger airliner.

"Keith Kenyon also known as Goldface and his ex-wife, Blacksmith. They're Central City and Keystone criminals. The Flash has taken them both down before. Kenyon has 'reformed' as much as any criminal can. Blacksmith is incarcerated."

"What is Kenyon doing now?" Batman's sharp mind could recall a few articles he'd read about Kenyon, the man of solid gold and his gold elixer.

"He's running a union in Keystone." Dick shook his head. "What is it with these guys and unions?"

"It's their need to help people."

"Yeah right. Anyway, from the phone records he's been in contact with Luthor. He also got a large chunk of change dropped into his bank account about a week ago. Payment for something."

Bruce dipped the left side of his aircraft and brought his plane around in a sharp turn that had him pressed hard into his seat. "I'm going to pay Kenyon a visit."

"I figured you would."

**+JLU+**

Keith Kenyon's large fingers dropped the stack of papers on his desk. He leaned back and looked at the two men standing before him. "You do what you have to do," he told them. He tapped the cigar against the elegant glass ashtray. The two men, not the brightest crayons in the box, glanced at each other unsure of what exactly their boss meant.

"You want us to-"

Keith stalled them with a raised hand. "I don't want any details. You'll think of something."

"Yeah, but boss-"

"Have you ever heard of plausible deniability? It goes a long way when the D.A. starts knocking. You keep whatever you do to yourselves. Just get he job done." The white bushy eyebrows raised, silently asking if he was comprehended. The two men nodded and left.

"Good help is hard to find."

The voice from the shadows startled Kenyon. Round and heavy as he was, he was hard pressed to turn to the intruder in more than a lazy fashion.

"You lost or something?" he deadpanned. The crime-fighter stepped out of the corner where a combination of poorly located file cabinets and lighting left enough darkness for hiding.

"Lex Luthor, what's he up to?"

"What no snappy line? No joke? I prefer the Flash. Kid's got spunk, y'know?"

Suddenly Kenyon was pressed against the back wall of his office, his heavy frames still seated in his chair and Batman's fist grasping his shirt and pressing against his neck. Beneath the synthetic flesh coating he could feel against his knuckles the hard metal that Kenyon had transformed his body into.

"I'm not in the mood to jest with you. You have information I want."

"And what will I get for giving it to you?" Kenyon asked though his voice was wheezy with the pressure against his throat.

"That warm fuzzy feeling." Batman pulled back and slammed Kenyon against the wall. "Luthor!"

Despite the strength Kenyon's experiments had granted him the Batman was still overpowering him. In his position he couldn't get any leverage. He was stuck. "Alright, alright! I sold him a sample of my gold elixer and a sample of Blacksmith's bio-metal. That bitch stole it from me but took it a step further, merged organics with metals almost seamlessly. It's really quite fascinating but I'm not in that business anymore."

"What does Luthor want with it?"

"Beats me. I gave him my notes too. Figured he was probably interested in making his own."

Batman released Kenyon but remained standing over him. "You strike me as the curious type," he said cryptically.

Kenyon smiled displaying stained teeth while he fixed his collar. "Not curious, just cautious. I just like to know where my stuff is going. It seems the government is interested in it. I traced Luthor's transaction to a contact in the Pentagon. After that, poof, vanished."

"You sure know a lot for a disciple of plausible deniability." Batman began to leave.

"It's a lot easier to deny something when you know exactly what it is you're denying, especially if snakes like Luthor are involved."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"So you gonna pull one of your vanishing tricks?"

Batman glanced over his shoulder at the aging man. "And waste it on you?" He opened the door to the office and walked out. Kenyon, forced himself out of his chair and with the help of his cane walked to the door. He watched as his henchmen, some of the most brutal in the twin cities, stepped away from the Dark Kinght. They allowed him uninterrupted passage out of the building.

Once the dark spectre was gone many of the men turned to look at their boss. He glared at them and slammed the door shut. In the privacy of his office he released a pent up sigh of relief. "And my doctor wonders why I got hypertension."

**+JLU+**

"Gently," Lorelli warned. The limp body of Wally West hung between him and Petty Officer Hill, each man with one of his arms over their neck. Taking great care not to agitate him too much the two men lay the barely conscious third onto his bunk. "Hill, you stay here with him for now. We'll take shifts watching him."

Hill sat down in a chair that had been dragged into the room and faced West. "Okay, but he should still be in the infirmary. They just finished surgery." Out of all of them Hill had the most medical training and had been designated the team's field medic.

"I'm not going to leave him with them," he said with no room for argument. He could still hear Wally's hoarse voice screaming in pain while they doctors standing over him noted his response with little more than clinical curiosity. Lorelli ran a shaky hand down his face, wondering what happened to 'do no harm'. "Marks, Tanner, you're on look out for now. If somebody comes looking it's your job to keep them away." They nodded unsurely. This was beginning to feel like a mini-coup.

"What about you?" Marks asked already knowing he wouldn't like the answer.

"I have some superior officers to yell at. You're in charge."

The rest of the team watched him go for a moment before taking their positions. Nobody knew all exactly what had been done to West. The doors to the OR were sound proof and though they could tell even from a distance that he'd been in some pain only Lorelli had been forced to listen. When they finally found him and got him out of the room Eiling had locked him in, he was steady if a little pale. He'd walked past them, not answering any of their rapidly asked questions and gone straight to the nearest washroom. He locked the door behind him and had emerged a five minutes later sporting some more colour and a sharp expression in his eyes.

Like a man possessed he'd led his team into the infirmary, undid the monitors recording West's vitals and taken him out. The chief of surgery had tried to stop them but a punch from Lorelli left the man on the floor, with a major headache and a nose gushing blood.

Lorelli planned on breaking a few more noses. He wasn't sure where that was figurative of literal.

"How is he?" Onade asked Hill from the doorway. Wally was laid flat on his stomach, head turned to face the rest of the room. Even unconscious his features were still slightly pinched with discomfort and a thin film of perspiration glazed his forehead and nose.

"Okay, I guess. I'm not sure what they did to him. There's something on his back." He'd felt it, the slightly raised pattern when he and Lorelli had brought him over.

Onade shook her head forlornly. "Why are they doing this to him? First the training, now this –I thought they wanted him on our side."

Hill looked at West and then away saying, "I thought we were all on the same side."

**+JLU+**

Clark Kent was staring absently out the tall windows of the Daily Planet. Across his desk notes on the latest story he'd been writing were scattered from corner to corner leaving only a small space for his computer. His pen tapped rhythmically on his desk producing a sound that was soothing for him and annoying for everyone else.

The sounded ended abruptly when Clark found his fingers empty. He stared at his digits for a second before the sound of somebody clearing their throat brought his attention to them.

Lois Lane, one hand on her hip and an aggravated look in her eye, waved the coveted pen turned instrument in front of him. "Something wrong?"

She knew him too well. That or he was wearing his problems on his sleeves. "No nothing."

The blatant lie didn't convince her. Lois tossed the pen on the desk, adding to the clutter. "Spill it, Smallville."

"I'm just worried about a friend," he told her.

Lois eyed him for a moment. Clark turned his head away from her to gaze out the window again. Lois left him to his quiet contemplation for a minute or two and then began again.

"Y'know…" she trailed off and waited for Clark to look at her. When he did she opened her mouth to continue but his phone rang.

He gave her a weak smile of apology and answered.

"Clark Kent here."

"It's me." Clark instantly recognized the deep voice on the other end. For Batman to be calling him here, it meant something was wrong. Batman's next words would confirm his suspicion. "Something is going on. Luthor has made his first move."

Clark hunched over his desk and rubbed his forehead with his free hand. It was always Luthor.

"How bad?" Clark asked tiredly.

"It goes up to the Secretary of Defence, maybe even the president. The only thing I know for sure is that the Federal Prosecutor has reduced the charges against Luthor. The way this is going all he's going to get is a slap on the wrist."

Clark shook his head trying to deny what he'd just heard. "You must be mistaken. He…he's…"

"Psychotic. I know. But he's managed to convince somebody high up that meta-humans are the bigger threat, whether they're committing crimes or not."

"This is unbelievable. They're just going to leave him to his own devices? Have they already forgotten what he tried to do?" Just a few months ago Lex Luthor had been well on his way to absolute domination thanks to Brainiac. Although the threat of Brainiac was gone it didn't mean that Luthor wasn't still dangerous. Brainiac was a program, bound by its code, predictable. Luthor is a human being, a mercurial and complicated human being. He couldn't be trusted and could rarely be predicted.

"He has a deal. He's going to help with government R and D and in return he stays out of jail."

Clark couldn't fathom what they were thinking. Were they that afraid of meta-humans and the Justice League?

"I'm going to pay them a visit," Clark mumbled darkly and hung up. He got up, ignoring Lois's inquiries into the situation and left saying only that he had to go. Lois watched him wondering what had been said to put the rarely scene anger in Clark Kent's face.

**+JLU+**

Wally traced the band of warm metal with the tips of his fingers. He was laying on his bunk facing the wall, back to Lorelli who sat silently in the room. He highest part ended just at the base of his neck and travelled downward, imbedded in his skin, to the rest of the pattern. He followed the design as far down as his reach allowed. It was smooth, warm and soft, strangely. He'd never felt anything like it before. When he moved the metal moved with him. It didn't pull at his skin or add any additional strain to his back. It was as though the weird metal had merged with him.

"I didn't know what they were going to do," Wally heard Lorelli apologize.

He couldn't think of a response, so he remained silent, trying not to let the memories of his mutilation surface. He couldn't remember specifically what had happened. He knew intellectually that it had hurt a lot but for the life of him he could not recall the pain itself. He couldn't remember whether it had been sharp or burning or throbbing. That probably wasn't normal but he couldn't honestly put himself in the category marked 'normal'. Not anymore. He certainly hadn't felt normal for a while.

"I've managed to wrangle you some leave. Four days. It's not much but…"

"…It's something," Wally conceded. He turned over and sat up facing his CO. "Thanks."

Lorelli didn't meet West's eyes. He couldn't. He couldn't look at the man the military, his military, was trying to control. One look in his eyes and Javier knew that all they were doing was destroying him. This mutilation was just the latest in a scared government's haphazard efforts to keep up with the evolution of power happening all around them. Anyone who had seen the marks on his back and the metal pattern over them could have told you that this wasn't the way. This mutilation wasn't the way.

"When you get back. I'll have this settled."

"Don't risk your career over this."

Lorelli stood. He didn't want to explain that if he allowed this to happen then it could happen to someone else. He couldn't adequately articulate the shame the weighed him down at the thought of what his organization had condoned. This was about more than just the treatment of one man. It was about how a man should be treated. All he told Wally was, "You can't order me around, Seaman." He considered giving the young man a friendly pat on the shoulder but refrained. For the short time he'd known West the man had been very anti-touching. Given what had just happened he could only imagine that it was worse now. "I'll see you in a few days." Lorelli walked out and closed the door behind him.

Wally glanced around his small room. He lay down again, faced the wall and willed this situation to end.

**+JLU+**

His trip to the Pentagon had been nothing but trouble. Superman had gotten the distinct feeling that he wasn't welcomed among the men an women that only a few months ago were eager to fight along side him. They weren't hostile, just guarded. Greetings were clipped, formal. People he knew didn't stop do more than nod in acknowledgement. The lines had been drawn and he and these people were firmly on opposite sides, whether by choice or by duty.

With Strike Force Alpha up and running the government had their answer to the new generation of super-powered threats and it followed that government employees support their own project.

Superman still had enough friendly connections that he got to meet with the Secretary of Defence between his scheduled meetings but it was short. The bald man had greeted him briskly and got straight down to business. It sounded like a rehearsed speech, as the man outlined their plan in the vague details usually given to the public. The platitudes and promises rolled off his tongue. Finally Clark had had enough. He wanted the truth. He demanded it. After all he'd done for truth, justice and the American way, he had earned it.

He got it. Meta-humans needed to be monitored more closely. They needed to serve their country in an official manner. Vigilantism was soon to be a thing of the past. The secretary of defence had no plans for a slave race of super-powered beings, serving the military from birth to death. He just wanted control and security. Lex Luthor was among the only few humans that had ever bested the Justice League and their army. He was too valuable a resource to have rotting away in prison when that brilliant mind could advance the cause of peace and security.

"With cooperation between people like you geniuses like Luthor, the United States would be a dominant force not only on this planet but on others as well."

Superman had pointed out the flaw in the plan. "You can't cooperate with Lex Luthor. He always has his own plan."

"Luthor is just a man. And a man can be controlled."

"You're underestimating him and you'll end up regretting it."

"No, you're just over estimating him. I realize that the two of you have a history but national security trumps your petty squabbles." The Secretary of Defence finished flipping through the notes he needed for the next meeting. "Things are going to change around here. Change for the better. All anybody wants is peace."

"So you're going to prepare for war?"

"One usually leads nicely into the other. You and your people are going to have to pick which side you're on. And don't be mistaken. The 'Rogue-League' scenarios have begun to shift in our favour. If you make this into a war, you won't win."

Superman could hardly believe what he'd heard. The other man had exited to get to his next meeting leaving Superman tempted to trash his office in a fit. He found his way out without breaking anything and had flown straight to his Fortress of Solitude. He needed time to think. He needed to regroup. The calming grunts and snort of the exotic animals he took care of, the frozen expanse of ice and snow in all directions, and the glowing yellow orb he'd saved from one of Brainiac's earlier vessels provided him distraction and protection. With the small orb he could visit a planet that had for a brief while achieved balance. He could mingle with his real people, a smile on his face as he tried to familiarize himself with a culture that was alien to him. When he emerged from that world he could be relaxed and no long feeling as resentful towards this planet or its fickle inhabitants.

Krypton was gone but Earth was still here. He wouldn't let Brainiac's legacy be the destruction this planet too.

**+JLU+**

The sun was bright, brighter than he remembered. The people around him were busy, rushing from place to place and Wally for the first time since joining the Navy and Strike Force Alpha was free.

He marked the beginning of his leave by buying a new set of clothes. Nothing fancy, a t-shirt and a pair of jeans. He dumped his military issue off-duty clothes in a donation bin. He was sure they had put bugs on his clothing. He'd found three on three separate occasions during searches of his room. That was why he'd only called the Allen's once since he'd been there and hadn't called the Justice League at all. If they were listening in then he'd make sure they had nothing to hear.

Today, however, he planned on visiting his family and his friends. He wouldn't be bringing along any electronic hitchhikers.

He spent all of the first day with the Allen's. They were so happy to see him. He answered as many of their questions as possible, tried to put on a brave front but at night, sleeping on the couch the front crumbled. Some strange instinct brought Iris down to check on him that night and she caught her first saddening glimpse of the broken man the world had made of her beloved nephew. She held him silently, knowing that no words could ease his pain and confusion.

She stayed with him all night, even after his eyes dried and his fitful sleep began. She didn't sleep and her eyes didn't dry.

The next day he'd planned to see Green Lantern but he too felt weary. He left the Allen house early in the morning saying good-bye only to Iris as the others were still asleep. He wandered around for hours eventually sitting down at a local café. The sidewalk porch of the small establishment was comfortable enough the staff friendly enough. He wasn't sure if they recognized him or not.

The waitress came back three times to get his order and each time he couldn't give one to her. The menu she'd brought him was still sitting on the table untouched. He'd apologized each time and she just rolled her amber eyes and went to another patron.

"I'm losing it," Wally said to himself with no hint of self-depreciating humour. It was just the truth.

Another person slid into the empty seat across from him. Wally felt the atmosphere change and knew exactly who was across from him. He looked up from the menu he'd been staring at but still hadn't touched to the newcomer. Brown hair, dark eyes, square jaw and attractively symmetrical features, it was him. For several seconds Wally didn't breath.

"What could I possibly do here, in such a crowded place?"

Wally finally took a breath. "I don't know."

"You don't look well."

"Why would you care, Vril?"

Dox ignored the question, a sunny smile brightening his features. "That's the first time you've ever used my name."

Wally felt nauseous. "What do you want?"

"I want to know who has hurt you?"

Wally laughed shakily; it could have been mistaken as crying. "Why do you care? After what…what you…"

"You can't even say it. I claimed you."

All traces of mirth left Wally.

"I claimed you and anybody who would dare to harm to what is mine, will answer to me."

Wally was stunned. What the hell was wrong with this guy? What the hell was wrong with him? He couldn't find the words to voice to Vril that he'd done the most harm. He didn't want to risk angering the powerful alien. There was a large part of him that still feared this man, didn't dare shrink back from his touch, or strike him for fear of what could be done to him, or his loved ones. This man followed him everywhere, could become anyone on a whim and had delved so deep in his psyche and messed things up that Wally wasn't sure he remembered what it had been like to be whole and safe.

It was strange that now, after he'd been somewhat rescued from this man, and now that he was on his home soil Wally finally broke. On the moon base he'd fought until the bitter ended, lashed out whenever he had the strength to do so. He'd been counting on rescue and a return to his home, ready to hide behind his walls to regroup and re-emerge strong once again. To his surprise and heartbreak, there had been no safe haven. Vril had found him, gotten in to his mind, found his sanctuary. He'd proven in one profound moment that even without his ship, without his underlings, without his weapons, and without the home advantage he could reach out and touch him; reach out and hurt him.

Finally, Wally forced himself up from his chair. The metal legs scraped against the concrete sidewalk creating a long grating sound. Wally didn't notice. With down cast eyes he deliberately pushed the chair back in lifting it to avoid more noise and then walked away. Vril's eyes, alight with something unsettling, followed him. Wally could feel them on his back. He took the first turn he came to and once out of Vril's sight he ran.

He stopped and collapsed to the grassy ground several miles outside of Keystone. He turned over to stare up at the cloudless sky and sprawled himself out. Around him the long grass shifted with the changing winds, dancing in a ballet done to the whispers of nature. Wally closed his eyes to truly revel in the solace. The shaky breathing evened out, the rapid heartbeat slowed and the strain either slipped away or sank so deep into him he couldn't tell where it was anymore.

Above him a small spec of darkness sailed by. Wally's brows furrowed in a vague sense of wonder but it wasn't enough for him to move to track it across the sky. If he had he would have seen the spec double back and grow larger as it descended to land in the flat fields.

A few minutes later a man stood over him. Cast in silhouette by the sun over the strangers shoulder and outlined in a rim of liquid gold, Wally stared up and squelched the near overpowering urge to ask if he was dead.

"Hey Bats," he greeted after a moment passed and the recognition came. "I don't like carrots."

There was a long pause before Batman responded, apparently nonplused by strange topic. "Me neither." Batman went to one knee. "Are you alright?" He wouldn't tell Wally but he'd observed from a distance the interaction he had with the man at the café. A man he assumed to be Vril. After Wally left Batman was going to strike but his target vanished into thin air so he went after the secondary target, followed him here.

"I'm okay…mostly…I guess." Wally shrugged staring up at the sky. Unbidden images of what wasn't okay flashed across his mind making the next breath he took shaky and uneven.

"What happened?"

Wally wasn't sure what Bruce was referring to. So much had happened so quickly he could barely keep up. "Nothing."

Batman knew he was lying. He also knew Wally couldn't be pushed right now.

"How are the others?" The younger man sounded wary of the response. He couldn't possibly think that anyone was angry with about joining the SFA. It was pretty apparent that he'd been coerced.

"They're okay. Worried about you."

Wally's eyes closed slowly and a soft sigh escaped him. "I miss the League."

We miss you too, Bruce said in his head. As he thought about the frayed nerves the snapping tempers and the general unrest that permeated the top six and trickled down to the others Batman amended his thought. They missed him, yes, and they needed him just as much.

**+JLU+**

While many of the good guys were finding their ways through the tribulations laid before them many bad guys were still putting their effort towards their life of crime. As much of the world watched with unabashed interest the drama between the Justice League and legitimate governments beings like the Ultra-humanite and Star Sapphire where planning a jewel heist. Don't let the general moniker fool you. They weren't after the regular shiny pebbles that were so highly valued. No, they were looking for one specific gem, an ancient gem endowed with mystical powers.

"Why is it we always end up in some crusty old museum?" Star Sapphire complained. She picked up an artefact –a tool made by early man –and sneered. Without a care for the priceless piece she tossed it over her shoulder and continued to traverse the storage vault. The New York Museum of History held all the relics that weren't being shown in this massive warehouse of a vault.

"My dear, as much as I enjoy the sound of your voice, I'd very much like for you to shut up so that I may continue my perusal."

Behind his back she stuck her tongue out at him and went to look in a different area. Ultra-humanite was searching with some gizmo he'd made. Star Sapphire had scoffed at the device with all its antennae and blinking lights that looked as though it belonged a classic sci-fi movie. Still, if it found their treasure she'd be very grateful for his help a moment before she stole it from him. It was a foregone conclusion that one of them would be double crossed at the end. One jewel, two people longing to possess it –the math was simple.

"Are you sure it's here?" the lightly accented, feminine voice inquired from behind a stack of crates.

"Yes, I'm sure."

"I believe that's what you said about the last two museums."

"Do you recall what I said earlier about you shutting up?" Humanite said irritable. He watched the readouts of his device with great care. If he overlooked something he'd have to redo the search.

The vast room was quiet for several minutes. Only the sound of footsteps and a few objects being shifted was heard. Star Sapphire was crossing the main thoroughfare to the other side of the vault when a reflection of blue and red lights on a shiny vase in the gallery caught her eye.

The door to the vault opened to a small room where ancient Chinese works of pottery were on display. From their trek to through the museum and through the vault, she knew that there was a wall made of glass in the small gallery and outside was a main road –a main road that the police would take if an alarm had been tripped.

"Blast! Humanite, we've got company!"

**+JLU+**

"It's called the Goddess Window," Diana said. "It's a blue gem that a small group of Mayan followers believed to be the gateway the Mother of Earth used to control the seasons and nature itself. When they found it, pulled it from the earth, it was in the hand of man and thus the power of the goddess was theirs. Their inability to control the force led to their demise."

"It's just a story though, right?" Shayera asked, never a big believer in ancient legends.

"I hope so but I'm not sure." They'd been in too many battles where ancient fables turned out to be true to not err on the side of caution.

"Well, let's not keep them waiting," Vigilante said impatiently from behind the red bandana covering his face below his eyes. He took off towards the museum storage vault, Shayera and Wonder Woman following.

Just before she entered the building Wonder Woman turned to look skyward as a sound made it to her ears. In the dark blue, early morning sky a black helicopter was descending. It was the mode of transport for Strike Force Alpha, which meant that Wally was with them. Diana stopped in mid air and watched as the black aircraft landed on the museum roof. She was torn between going to see Wally –she hadn't seen or heard from him in what seemed like ages –and helping Hawkgirl and Vigilante.

From within the museum Diana heard Shayera's familiar war cry morph into a cry of pain. A flash of blue light accompanied the sound. Diana's decision was made. She'd see Wally after the fight was over. The Amazon princess reluctantly turned from the black craft and flew into battle.

"The Justice League has already gone in," Lorelli announced to his team over the roar of the helicopter engine. "We'll follow. The objective is not only to take down Humanite and Star Sapphire but, should the story turn out to be more than fiction, retrieve the Goddess Window. Understood?"

They all replied, either verbally of with a nod, their comprehension.

"B-typical Force Four," Lorelli ordered and the team split up into four smaller groups each with its own purpose. A moment later the side doors slid open and the team disembarked.

Star Sapphire laughed riotously as Humanite sent one hero careening into another. Vigilante and Hawkgirl tumbled to the ground in a tangle of limbs and wings. "Let me try," she demanded eagerly, holding out her had for the staff she and Humanite had just found. At the top of it, held in place by a primitive network of looped twine was the blue gem they'd been searching for.

Humanite held the staff and the precious stone as far from her as he could. "Please, this isn't for amateurs."

In response the masked woman let out a powerful magenta blast from the bright pink jewel on her forehead, knocking Humanite into a tower of crates. The force was so strong and sudden that the staff was left spinning in the air. Star Sapphire easily caught it.

"You really should learn to share," she admonished the pile of wooden debris burying the Ultra-Humanite.

"You should learn to pay attention."

The shorter woman turned just in time to see a flash of gold. Wonder Woman's enchanted lasso encircled her, pinning Sapphire's arms to her side. Without the use of her hands the assailant couldn't trigger her powers.

"Please, you'll have to do better than that."

Wonder Woman didn't have time to react as a bright blue light that blinded her and sent her flying into a far wall. Star Sapphire watched the Amazon crash with a smile.

Eyeing the staff and the powerful gem she said to herself, "I should have gotten this thing earlier." She looked up at the ceiling of the warehouse. "But to truly appreciate this power, I need to get to open air."

"I don't think so!" Humanite yelled. He'd pulled out one of his special weapons and fired it at his double-crossing partner. Her muffled cry of protest as the energy net enclosed around her didn't phase Humanite. He ran to pick up the staff but just as he was over it HawkGirl bowled him over.

"Get that thing back to the Tower!" Shayera ordered to Vigilante. The man quickly retrieved the weapon and made for the exit while Shayera traded blows with the giant ape-man.

"All this for a rock? Jeez, give me a damsel in distress any day," the western hero said to himself. He rounded a corner and skid to an abrupt halt. Several people dressed in dark fatigues had their guns aimed at him. The ominous sound of the weapons being cocked had him swallowing thickly. Just behind them were the glass doors of an exit. So close yet so freakin' far.

"We're all on the same side right?" he asked cautiously. He could hear the voice of Wally West, the only one of them not aiming a gun at him, trying to get the others to back off but they were still as statues.

"Drop what you have in your hand and back away!" the team leader ordered.

"Look fellas, and ladies," he amended, "Maybe we should wait until those to cretins are under control before we start playing finders-keepers. Hmm?"

The military team didn't respond.

"Fine you guys take it." He tossed it to them with every intention of stealing it back later. One man at the front quickly holstered his gun and moved to catch the object. It had just touched his hand when a sudden blast forced them all through the glass. The clear wall briefly went white as numerous cracks obscured the light passing through, before it collapsed in a sparkling cascade.

"Actually, I'll take that." Humanite burst forth from the rear of the museum and snagged the staff as it skittered across the pavement. Staff in hand he hopped along the many news vans that had assembled outside the New York City museum. Startled reporters, cameramen and technicians flinched away from him as he passed. The barraged of weapons that followed, though aimed several feet over their heads, had them ducking for cover.

"Hold your fire!" Wally yelled as he saw a brief flash of white stars, gold and pale skin fly over them towards Humanite. They didn't listen to him quickly enough and what he had feared happened. A direct shot hit Wonder Woman. "No!" Wally watched for a split second as her body jerked in mid-air before plummeting. He sped over, jumping the news vans, and caught her before she hit the ground. "Princess!" She wasn't responding. Her eyes were pinched shut in pain that Wally could recall too well. "Hold on!" He reached into one of the cargo pockets on his pant and pulled out the autoinjector of the antidote. Jabbing the short, sharp syringe in to the shapely thigh had him cringing. He felt her flinch but after a few seconds her muscles relaxed and from her face the expression of pain drained away.

Diana had never been more grateful for the often-overlooked gift of being pain-free. She tried to ask what had hit her but it came out as a moan.

"You'll be okay," a familiar voice said from over her.

She forced an eye open and caught a brief glimpse of Wally's red hair and a relieved smile on his face before her gaze went grey. It would be several minutes before she was up and ready to fight.

Wally took off after Humanite. Shayera had flown past a second earlier having recovered from the pummelling she took in the museum. She was on Humanite's trail waiting for the perfect moment to take him out. The ape-man was heading towards one of the bridges that connected Manhattan to the mainland. She wanted to get him before he got to the bridge.

She brought back her mace, electricity crackling around the spiked sphere, and swung. The blow hit the Ultra-Humanite in the back, shocking his body. He dropped the staff. Shayera made a hard banking right to turn back to where the object had fallen. Her bronze wings extend fully, her right wing angling towards that ground and the left towards the air. The smooth arc was interrupted by a streak of magenta and black. Shayera barely managed to avoid a mid air collision.

"You're too slow, birdbrain," Star Sapphire taunted as she flew by. Bullets whizzing by her a moment later exchanged the smile with open-mouthed surprise. On the ground Vigilante had caught up and was now peppering Star Sapphire with bullets. She drew her free hand to her temple and created a shield to protect herself from Vigilante's primitive weapon. Vigilante knew that he wouldn't be able to bring her down but that was only half of his plan. He worked enough with the other Justice League members to be able to think like they did. In this case it was all about misdirection.

Vigilante knew that with Star Sapphire protecting herself from him another hero could strike her from her unprotected sides. Shayera was too far away to make an assault in time, Diana was still recovering so that only left the Flash. Vigilante had automatically filed West under the Flash and put him in their group. He realized too late that the Flash was now working for Strike Force Alpha. He wasn't part of their team.

"Ah, damn," he cursed. Star Sapphire sent a pulse of bright pink energy at him. He dove out of the way. Star Sapphire was going to get away. He raised his guns again and watched, stunned as his mentally concocted plan came to fruition, though a couple of seconds later than he would have liked.

From Star Sapphire's right side and blur of dark greys ran up the side of the nearest building and then jumped off the wall to hit Sapphire where she hovered in mid-air.

"Woohoo!" Vigilante cheered as he watched the collision. Flash landed on the road. His speed carried him in a skid that sent him into the side of a car. The force of his stop only left a small dent in the vehicle. Wally shrugged. The owner probably wouldn't notice it for a week.

After the collision Star Sapphire dropped the staff and she too fell to the earth. Shayera Hol swooped down towards her but rather than catching Star Sapphire she went to the staff with the large blue gem. She plucked it from the air then climbed to land on top of a low old building.

Wally looked up at her and smiled feeling like part of his real team for moment. The moment came to a crackling halt as the static-filled voice in his earpiece. "West, get the Goddess Window from Hawkgirl!" It was Eiling's voice. Wally assumed he'd followed SFA on another helicopter and was now watching the fight from a safe distance, the coward.

"The good guys have it," Wally countered touching the communications device in his ear to transmit his message to Eiling.

"That's not good enough. This is US soil, any confiscated items should be in our custody."

Wally rolled his eyes.

Eiling must have seen the gesture. "Fine. I warned you."

Yes he had. Just a few minutes before West had jumped on the chopper at the base Eiling had pulled him aside and warned that he better follow orders. "You haven't asked about what was put on your back," Wiling had said.

Wally hadn't responded, just continued to glare at his nemesis turned boss.

"You weren't cooperating. That," he vaguely gestured to Wally to indicate the web of metal fused on his back, "will ensure that you do. What you felt when they were putting the microprobes in is nothing compared to what I can do to you on a whim." Eiling said it all with a friendly smile. No turn of his lips could hide the malevolence in his eyes though. This man had nearly killed him once; clearly he was itching to hurt him again. "I have all the power over you." He patted his pocket.

"Yeah? Well I've got more hair than you!" Wally ran a hand through his buzz cut. He left without being dismissed. Eiling had been infuriated. His hair was a touchy subject.

Wally's insubordination in New York was enough to have Eiling reaching for the strange device in his pocket. A moment later Wally West was lying on the ground clutching and clawing at his legs. A voice in his ear narrated.

"I've just simulated the stimulation of every pain nerve in both your precious legs with the microprobe in your lower back. Just a small amount of electricity and the neural pathways responsible are activated and your miniscule brain perceives agony even though your legs are perfectly fine."

Wally couldn't understand any of what had been said. Through the wall of pain nothing else made it to his other senses. After about fifteen seconds the pain vanished leaving Wally quivering on the New York street.

Shayera had noticed Wally's sudden fall and was flying towards him. A blast of white energy from Humanite's gun blew past her breaking the staff she held in two pieces. In her hand she still grasped the ancient piece of wood. The Goddess Window trapped by gravity fell to the ground and landed with a clunk.

For a moment all parties were motionless, each staring at the crystal. Its glow coloured the ground around it a vibrant blue. Eyes glanced around, shifted to the others, gauging their states, determining who had the best shot. Strike Force Alpha, Wonder Woman, Vigilante, Hawkgirl, Ultra Humanite and Star Sapphire held their positions until suddenly, as though a starter pistol had been fired, they all jumped into action. Weapon's fire, bullets and blast of energy streaked the still dark streets. Chaos turned the silence in to a symphony of noise. In the middle the inanimate precious stone lay silently, the cause of all this turmoil. Off to the side Wally lay silently, unaware of the turmoil as his senses were filtering back very slowly.

His half opened eyes turned towards the motion to the right. He recognized Petty Officer Hill, even in his gear, as he crept over keeping his body low to avoid flying debris and shots.

"West! You okay?"

Wally nodded.

"Come on we've got to get the Window."

Wally shook his head as he turned onto his front. He used his shaky arms and even shakier legs to push himself up. He only made it to all fours.

"Come on, West! Get up!"

"No. I'm not going to fight my friends for Eiling," he bit out.

Hill took a quick look around to keep himself apprised of the situation. Everyone seemed to be holding their own but he knew that his team was incomplete and thus at a disadvantage. "Look, I'm not going to play around with you. I have no idea what you've been through! No fucking clue how hard these last months have been for you. All I know is that is our team needs us. I know you didn't choose us but you're here."

"You shouldn't even be in this fight! You're going to get hurt!" It was after all the reason so many super-powered being took to the streets to fight crime. They were far less vulnerable than regular humans.

"It's our choice! We've left it all up to you guys for too long! You've given up a lot for our benefit. Let us do our part!"

Wally remained firm, shaking his head.

Hill huffed. "We will fight, with or without you." His tone made it clear which choice he preferred. "All we want to do is help. To protect people, our people. I know we can't all be heroes but we can't just sit back anymore." Hill gave Wally a gruff pat on the shoulder and start back to his team. A large piece of metal from an exploding car careened towards Hill. Instinctively he ducked his head and braced for what he expected to be a jarring and painful impact. All he felt was something grasping the back of his uniform and then heat as his left side skid along the pavement.

"You gonna open your eyes?"

Hill's eyes flew open and he quickly realized what had happened. West had pulled him to safety.

"Uh," Hill's breaths came quickly as he realized how close to being seriously hurt or worse he'd come. "Thanks."

Wally was looking over at him with watchful eyes. "Somebody's going to get hurt." That last few seconds proved that.

"I know." He also knew all that he'd be leaving behind if he were to die on duty. "But it's my choice. My sacrifice. You can't keep hurting for all of us." Hill shook off the near death experience quickly and moved. "Come on."

The battle slowly moved to the bridge. Traffic had been directed away from the area by locals leaving the four-lane bridge clear of all obstructions. Near the middle of the span, illuminated by street lamps Ultra-Humanite was currently the holder of the Goddess Window. He was using its power to keep everyone else, including his former partner at bay.

A well-aimed blast knocked Shayera out of the sky. Wally sped over to catch her and then bring her to safety. "Hey, beautiful."

She smiled wryly at him. "Hey yourself. Nice hair cut." She brushed her hand over the short cut. "John will like it."

He put her down. And she noticed the SFA team nearby and had to ask if he was okay. She didn't trust these people. He waved off her concern and they both turned to assess the situation. Diana was deflecting blasts of blue with her gold bracelets. A blast of pink from the side sent her flying through the air.

"I hope you're not expecting me to thank you!" Humanite yelled as Star Sapphire flew to him.

"Not at all. Hand over the Goddess Window and," she dodged a shot from some military guys and sent a blast back. "And we'll call it even," she finished. A pink blast erupted from her forehead aimed at him. Humanites agility kept him free of injury. He blasted back with his most powerful shot yet. Star Sapphire sustained a direct hit and crashed to the pavement leaving a small crater. Beneath the bridge debris jarred loose from the impact fell into the river.

"Not the nicest guy I've ever seen," Onade commented.

"I'm going to draw his fire," Shayera announced. "You guys take him out when his back is turned."

They watched her fly fearlessly towards Humanite. He began to shoot at her with the crystal but she twisted and turned, dove and climbed to avoid him. Long lines of blue from the crystal followed her around the bridge leaving deep gouges in the pavement. In his eagerness to down his flying opponent Humanite briefly turned his back on the group he considered to be a lesser threat. It was a mistake. They'd just been waiting for the right moment and when they got it they took it. The much talked about, very powerful CS-9 rifle was put to use. Along its length a white light traversed a previously dark groove in the casing before a powerful blast of energy flew unerringly towards the Ultra-Humanite. From the corner of his eye he saw it coming and raised his gemstone to defend himself. Unfortunately for him it wasn't enough and much of the shot still got him.

Humanite didn't have time to shake off the damage the pesky SFA group had caused before one of their members sped towards him. In a last ditch effort Humanite raise the gem towards him and let loose a shot of blue. At the same moments West arrived and with one hand moving at phenomenal speed he grasped the gem. The massive amount of energy in such a small area and confined to such a small amount of matter created an unstable reaction. A swirling orb of bright blue and white expanded from the crystal engulfing both Wally and Humanite.

Across New York City, a bright column of light could be seen. It passed through the night-time clouds, swirling and parting them before dissipating. Overhead, thunder rumbled the last ominous retreat of the substantial power the clash had caused.

On the bridge, heads turned back to the site now that the painfully bright light had vanished and the darkness returned. The streetlamps along the bridge were out leaving only the general haze of New York City's light pollution to illuminate the scene. There was a large depression in the middle of the bridge. To one side the ape-man lay unconscious and smoking. At the other side lay Seaman West, bruised, and burnt. He was facedown, head turned away from the origin of the disaster. His suit, military issue and made from the highest rated material just about anywhere had not weathered the event well. The material covering his forearm had provided just enough protection before it was stripped away in the flood of power to keep the vulnerable flesh underneath from being damaged. Elsewhere the material had withstood the blast but it had warped and distorted until it was a puckered mess, no longer the sleek well-fitted uniform it had been before. Strangely it was the fabric across his back, the side away from the blast that seemed to have faired as badly as the forearm section.

Something had happened, an unforeseen interaction with the web of neural probes along his spine and across his back. In the gloom the bio-metal was fairly glowing with unknown energy, small sparks jumping from place to place making the body beneath jerk in uncontrollable spasms.

Strike Force Alpha was among the first people to move. Two retrieved the Goddess window, which had been launched into the air and landed not far from them. The rest of the team went towards the two unconscious beings. Vigilante, headstrong and impatient, had been the first to move when the light faded and the dust settled. Always willing to rush in to a situation with little forethought it was no surprise that he made it to the cracked and uneven ground of the explosion first. He hopped over Humanite and went to the young man, a friend.

"Flash?" he crouched next to him hands hovering uncertainly over the form crackling with sparks. The sound of feet approaching had him drawing his guns and facing the new arrivals as though they were his new enemy, in some respect they were. Lorelli and his team stopped short staring down the twin barrels of Vigilantes silver-plated revolvers. He stood astride Wally's prone form protecting him from them, his team.

Lorelli stepped forward heedless of the guns pointed at him. "Our suits are bullet-proof."

Vigilanted was unimpressed. He pulled back the hammers of his firearms making the clicking as loud as possible. "I could still shoot you in the eye," he drawled threateningly in his western accent. "Besides it's more of a symbolic gesture of 'back the hell off'!"

Lorelli stood his ground though wisely didn't move any closer. "He needs help."

"Not from you." He didn't know what that web on the Flash's back was but he was pretty sure it hadn't been there before. Wonder Woman landed and took in the situation. She also took in her young friend's state. Vigilante stepped away and Wonder Woman gently picked Wally up. She gave Strike Fore Alpha a parting glare and took off with their most powerful member.

"You can't just steal him away!"

Vigilante eased the hammers back into place and holstered his gun. He turned and walked away with a shrug telling them, "Turnabout it fair play."

**End Chapter 6 – If You Want Peace Prepare for the War**

Crap! That was long! Sorry about the delay in posting. I doubt many people are still reading this story but I'm going to finish it anyway! If you are still reading thanks for being so patient. :)

Sagga…


	7. Mihi Cura Futuri

Part 2: Unnatural Disaster

Chapter Rating: PG-13

Summary: Wally West struggles through his recovery but what happens when he gets an offer he can't refuse? What will it mean for him, for the world and for his future with the League?

Disclaimer: The DC characters are not mine. I'm just playing with them. They'll be returned eventually, not in good condition but that can hardly be blamed on me!

Author's Note: Sorry for the lack of updates. I've been very busy and in the time I do have to spare I was writing something else (don't hurt me! the other one just flowed out). I'm getting back to JLU fan fiction though. I need to watch more episodes, get back into the groove of Justice League. Anyway, enjoy this chapter.

**Chapter 7 - Mihi Cura Futuri**

"You let them have the Goddess Window?"

Diana turned to Batman, her eyes narrowed and angry, with him and just with everyone. "I thought Wally was more important."

Batman backed off. He actually hadn't meant it as criticism, just a question. He'd arrived at the Watch Tower only a few minutes ago, after hearing on the news about the altercation in New York City and what was reported as a metal infusion on the back of Seaman Wally West. The news was, again, all over the story, pulling specialists from all over to examine the footage of the fight and determine exactly what it was that was on West's back. The most unpopular and highly controversial theory was that the government was doing testing on meta-humans. People were all over the map regarding what they thought was ethical and unethical. The government made no comments, neither did the League. In the mutual silence theories ran wild. Batman had come to the Tower to get the first hand account.

"Was he conscious at all when you brought him?"

Diana shook her head. She could recall with sickening clarity the feel of the metal on Wally's back pressing against her skin as she carried him to safety. The horror of what they'd done to him had crept over her slowly. By the time the Javelin landed back at the Tower it was all she could do not to either fly apart or fly into a rage.

Currently, they were standing in the corridor just outside the main entrance to the infirmary. Wonder Woman had her back to the sliding glass entrance and Shayera and Green Lantern who were waiting tensely inside. Diana was leaning on the tempered glass railing and staring down at the central atrium and the criss-crossing walkways connecting different levels. The concept for the open design was to facilitate movement through the building. Given that many heroes cold fly or somehow traverse fairly long distances in a single motion they'd decided to make a series of ten floors without a central area for this wide-open space.

"Have you seen Superman lately?" Diana asked. Though Batman rarely spent more than a few hours at a time in the Watch Tower he was usually well aware of what was going on and what everyone was doing.

"Spoke with him two days ago. He went to talk to somebody in Washington about Luthor." By now everyone (in the League at least) was aware of the deal Luthor had struck. Frustration that they couldn't put this dangerous man in prison was everywhere. The idea that the government saw the Justice League as more of a threat than Luthor left many disillusioned about what they were doing and churned currents of hostility within the organization that the leaders could not begin to address. The external forces were taking their toll. It was times like now that they all wished for the haven of the orbiting Watch Tower.

"They're neural micro-probes." Batman and Wonder Woman turned around at the sound of J'onn's voice. "Controlled electrical stimulation of specific nerve bundles causes different sensations. The reaction with the Goddess Window caused a cascade through his nervous system."

"Could the probes cause pain?" Wonder Woman asked.

J'onn nodded. "Among others things. A shock to the vasovagal nerve, would cause cardiac arrest."

"They could kill him with the touch of a button," Batman said grimly.

"The government has been looking for ways to control meta-humans. They've found one."

Diana shook off the anxiety that turned her stomach. "Is he awake? Can we see him?"

"Green Lantern is already with him. I wouldn't suggest more than one visitor at a time. He's not quite recovered."

_**+JLU+**_

John sat down on the side of the bed angling himself so that he could face Wally. He was covered with numerous blankets and an intravenous line was dripping a special concoction to help Wally's body recover from the severe shock it had just sustained.

"Hey, kid. How you feeling?"

Wally smiled brightly. It was that or cry. It felt unbelievably good to be in the company of his friends again even if his body was aching like he'd been run over by a transport truck.

"I'm okay."

John smiled back though with less enthusiasm. The Martian had informed both him and Shayera what had been done to Wally. After their shock wore off they'd demanded that the probes be removed.

"So that they can put a new set of probes in when he goes back?" J'onn had countered. "I would wager that it is not a comfortable process."

John and Shayera had been silent and angry. Not only had the military harmed their friend, they had to let him go back. Wally's stay with them was only temporary. So long as his family was vulnerable, Wally was vulnerable. They would never be able to convince him to stay, not at the risk of his only family.

John's eyes travelled up the tired face of his friend to the short military haircut. He didn't like it. It just wasn't Wally's style. The military wasn't Wally's style. Conformity was a large part of serving in the armed forces. You only had to talk to Wally for a minute to realize that he didn't conform to anything. He wasn't a typical person; his simplistic and utterly Wally-ish views on everything left many wondering how somebody with his history had grown in the man they knew now. He wasn't a typical superhero either; maybe because he couldn't fly and was always mingling with regular people he lacked the superciliousness of many a hero. Trying to fit such an irregular person into the mould of an obedient soldier would strip away the characteristics that made him such a great and special hero in the first place.

No, John thought sternly, the military wasn't for Wally at all. Even in the face of all their immoral and barbaric efforts John knew that they'd end up killing him before they could change him. The smile currently lighting Wally's face was proof of that. Nobody who'd been through what he'd been through should be able to smile like that.

"I've really missed you guys," Wally whispered.

John swallowed with difficulty and responded. "We've missed you too."

_**+JLU+**_

Watching the news didn't help his state of mind in the least. Each channel was filled with those vermin, the supposed superior species. He couldn't escape them, not even when he looked in the mirror. He was disgusted that he looked like one of them. He'd feel much better when it was only him and the Flash left. Then the human race would be something of which to be proud.

"I hope you're not going to have a breakdown."

Vril's head lolled back a little. He looked down his nose at Lex saying, "Luthor, breakdowns are a decidedly human manifestation of weakness. Don't insult me."

Luthor huffed out a breath, a mockery of a laugh, and continued his perusal of the small flat where Vril and Yall had lived for the past weeks; low-key, well under the radar and with neighbours who knew better than to mind anybody's business but their own. Lex approved, even if it was a dump. The Marshals would never think of looking for him here. He smiled to himself. He wouldn't even have thought to look for himself here. It was only a matter of time before the police realized that the pattern of motions being recorded in his house only varied slightly everyday. They would get suspicious, pay him a visit and would find the ankle monitor attached to a small robot, programmed to move about the house on a daily cycle. Then the manhunt would begin.

The people monitoring him were pretty lax, no doubt thanks to the deal he'd struck with the US attorney. Soon he'd be free. He just couldn't wait that long. Five days, he estimated, before his face was on a most wanted poster with a meagre reward that he could offer a hundred times over for the silence of anybody who might find him. He was almost free but the wheels of politics turn slowly and he couldn't wait for them to catch up. By then he expected to be well on his way to godhood.

"Not that I don't enjoy your company, Lex but what brings you here?"

The bald man pivoted from where he'd been looking out the dingy window to face the man who was draped languidly over the small sofa. He didn't miss the subtle tune of tension in the alien's voice. Vril may not be having a breakdown but he certainly was not happy. "We have to step things up."

"You find me the Dark Heart-"

"Forget the Dark Heart," Lex exclaimed impatiently. Vril was still thinking too small, too old. "There's a more accessible source of advanced nanotech being delivered to us as you roll around in your filth."

Vril didn't react to the barb. He would take great pleasure in ending this man when this was over.

Lex continued. "It should be here in about three days."

Vril let his head fall back against the back rest of the couch and closed his eyes. "Enough riddles. What in the world are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about the 'Natori' Class Battle Cruisers heading directly for earth." Lex watched with a wicked gleam as Vril's head slowly tilted up to look at him. Natori was a Coluan class of ship. "Seems you're going to have company."

It was a few seconds before Vril spoke. "How did you find them?" Even with the equipment they had salvaged from his Lunar base and the escape ships that brought them to Earth, he and Yall could not scan for Coluan signatures that far away.

"It's funny," Lex began his explanation in a round about way. "That your technology is so easily augmented by primitive human technology. I even got through your lockout and less than an hour." Lex showed Vril the device he'd pilfered from him during one of their previous meetings.

"Thought I'd lost that. And it took you more than five minutes to unlock it?" Vril asked though internally he was impressed.

"I've commandeered a few Lex Corp satellite systems, used them to boost the range of the psionic frequency of your communicator and voila. Long range eavesdropping. I've exploited the inherent flaw in your technology. Psionic resonance carries far and remains detectable for quite some time." Lex smugly pocketed the device. "I'm sure your girl will be informing you of the approach of your comrades in a day or two."

"I'm sure she will." God forbid that they'd contacted her and she knew they were coming and hadn't informed him. "You suggest we go after the Battleship. Use that as our technological starting point for Brainiac." He'd attempted to use the technology salvaged from the escape of the Lunar base but it had been too badly damaged during the rough landing and not advanced enough to make it worthwhile.

"Either that or wait a few more decades for Brainiac to reach what he was before. Besides with your people's technology we can scan search this whole planet in a matter of days and find any remains of the Dark Heart."

Vril agreed and gave a nod. It was a good plan. He'd expected his people to come looking. He'd hoped it would take a little longer because he wasn't ready for them and he wasn't going to surrender. Using the technology they brought with them to restart their greatest nightmare, it was poetic. Let them come.

His head dropped back to the couch.

_**+JLU+**_

Two days breezed by at the Justice League Watch Tower. Heroes came and went, being sent off on missions to thwart evildoers and nearly as many to thwart natural disasters. Though they were busy most took the time to stop by the infirmary or the messhall –since those were the mostly likely places to find him –and said a quick "hi" and "bye" to Wally which enclosed the well wishes placed in between. Though the stream of well-wishers was long it was the constants that kept him together. John and Shayera rarely left his side and some moments it was like old times -those two arguing and the Flash running his usual comical interference.

"So she tells the guys-"

"Lantern…" Shayera warned.

"-that if he doesn't put it down-"

"I warned you."

The chair underneath the Green Lantern vanished tumbling him to the floor. From the table a drink tipped and spilled over his head. John just managed to see Shayera get up and leave after giving Wally an affectionate pat on the head.

"Let me guess." Wally helped him up with a smile. "It kinda ended like that just did."

"Yeah, sort of." John wiped the fruit scented drink off his face and uniform with a napkin.

"I bet there was more mace involved."

John smiled. "You know her too well."

"So what's been going on between you guys anyway?" Wally asked. It was sometimes hard to remember that other people had their own problems, he was so bogged down with his.

"Not much," John shrugged, pulling a chair from the other side of the small square table since Shayera had kicked his clear across the room. "I guess we're just taking a break. Still good friends though."

Wally sighed dramatically and shook his head. "I'd have trapped you two in a closet by now."

"Relationship counselling, Flash-style."

"You betcha! In fact," he looked around. "Where's Green Arrow?"

"Not around, thank god." Flash and Green Arrow together was just a recipe for trouble. Wally had the imagination and Ollie had the know-how to pull it off, often without getting caught.

"He on a mission too?"

John nodded supporting himself with an elbow on the tabletop. "Helping with an evacuation around the Yangtze river. Flood waters are rising."

"Flood in China, earthquake in LA, hurricanes and tornados just about everywhere."

"Don't forget the freak blizzards and reawakening volcanoes," John added.

Wally shook his head in astonishment. "Is the whole planet going nuts? I mean, there's always been some disaster somewhere but not this many, this bad." If the pattern was that clear to him, he knew that Batman, Question and the others must be all over it. "Is somebody controlling this?"

"Not that we can tell. Experts say the earth is just going through one of its phases."

"Like teething?" Wally posed sarcastically earning him a punch in the shoulder.

John laughed. "Something like that. You done?"

Wally glanced down at his empty plate. He'd gone for numerous refills and the kitchen staff had happily obliged. It felt like ages since he'd been that hungry and this satiated. "Yeah, I'm good." The two men got up to leave. Wally bussed his tray and waved to the couple of groups seated at other tables as he left. They waved back actually happy, it seemed, to see him.

"You're surprised," said John, reading correctly Wally's expression. John clapped the younger man on the shoulder as they left. "It's not the same here without you. And nobody is mad. Nobody hates you."

Wally remembered those doubts, those fears. He didn't know how John knew. Wally kind of expected that kind of intuition from him. Maybe it was an ex-marine kind of thing. Maybe he'd get it too if he lasted a little longer in the service.

"Hey What's that?" Wally asked. He and John were passing buy a set of glass doors and a couch, chairs, tables and a very large screen TV could be seen.

"It's the main lounge," John informed while Wally visually assessed the large room. "They tell me it's got a good sound system but I've never actually used it. They might have a more detailed opinion since they're usually the ones hogging it with their video games." John silently delighted in Wally's smile as he entered the lounge. He followed.

"They're always so quick to blame someone," Dove stated. He heard the door to the room slide open but didn't turn to see who it was. He was more interested in the news/science program on the TV discussing the recent surge in natural disasters. Experts weighed in as did the layman. More than one theory blamed meta-humans or some phenomenal weapon made by some nut.

Next to him, feet propped on the low wide table before them, Hawk sat unconcerned with what people were saying. He had a hard outer skin that helped most things roll off so it was no surprise that his response to his brother's comment was a joke. "Maybe the underground mole-people just got tired of us surface dwellers and their trying to kick us off the planet."

"You're not serious are you?"

"I don't know," a voice came from behind the two brothers, "I wouldn't put that messed up theory past him."

Hank smiled as he twisted in his seat to look at the newcomer. "You're one to talk! I've heard dumber things come out of your mouth."

Wally shrugged and laid a consoling hand on Hawk's shoulder "Yeah, but when you look as good as I do, you don't have to be smart."

Dove didn't completely manage to hide his laugh behind a cough, which turned out sounding more like a snort. He recovered quickly and asked, "How are you feeling?"

"Okay. A little sore but not too bad. I hear you have a wicked sound set up on this thing." The redhead gestured to the big TV. Wally changed the subject and either the others didn't notice or they let him. Either way the topic quickly shifted and what would start as a reasonable discussion would end as tussle over the game controllers. The other league members nearby would just shake their heads in fond exasperation. The three musketeers were re-united at last.

A call on Green Lantern's ear piece pulled his attention from the three young men to J'onn. "Lantern, we have a situation. Report immediately to the central conference room."

"Got it," said the dark skinned man. He heard the subtle click of the link being closed and turned to Wally. "J'onn's got something. You coming?"

Wally released Dove from the headlock he had the smaller man in. "League business…I don't think so."

Though he didn't say it out right, John could feel Wally trying to distance himself from the League and he didn't like it. They still trusted him. He was still on of them. "You're still part of the League. We're not going to hide anything from you."

"I know," Wally said weakly. "I just want to be sure that they don't know. When I go back…I have to go back John," Wally said when he saw the bitter expression on the Green Lantern's face. Clearly he wasn't thrilled with the idea of his return to Strike Force Alpha but they were practically holding his family hostage. "When I go back and tell them I don't know anything, I really don't want to know anything. Eiling…he's not such a nice guy," he ended vaguely.

John assumed Wally meant that Eiling wasn't above torture.

"Go, John. Tell the others I say 'hi'."

Reluctantly, Stewart nodded. Wally smiled reassuringly, and only somewhat falsely before returning to the video game and hearing John's heavy steps soften with distance and then vanish. A slightly awkward silence strained the group of three on the couch as the digital characters cruised across the screen collecting the bright gold pieces that were the objectives. A heavy hand settled on the back of Wally's neck and squeezed just a little in support.

"You'll be okay, man," Hawk told him. He wasn't sure how but he knew that Wally was strong enough to withstand but flexible enough to bend. "Things'll work out." Briefly, Hawk's eyes met his brothers and for moment he saw Don in a military uniform, battered and broken the way the Flash obviously was. A harsh blink erased the vision but not the unrest it caused within him. He gave Wally a pat on the back and retook hold of his controller. What kind of person was he that he was glad this was happening to Wally and not to his brother? His fingers slowed on the buttons as an acute feeling of nausea began to churn.

"Hawk pick your mind out of whatever gutter you lost it in," Wally scolded as he and Dove teamed up to oust the nearly motionless character on the screen. Hank looked up only in time to watch his floppy-eared protagonist disappear in a shower of multicoloured sparks. He sighed in disgust and dropped his controller announcing that he quit. Dove, having beat his brother for the first time at the game taunted him in manner usually reserved by the other two. He had to make the most of this situation. Who knew when he would next be able to best Hank at a video game again?

Wally noticed the lost expression remaining in Hank's features. It wasn't about losing the game. He turned his head to look at the worried older brother and knew. It was a similar expression he'd been seeing more and more on John's face.

He elbowed Hank lightly to get his attention. "Don't worry about him," he said in voice low enough that the preoccupied Dove wouldn't hear. "He'll be fine."

"How do you know?"

Because if I can make it, so can he, Wally thought but didn't say. "I just know. I know him, and I know you."

Hawk nodded his head slightly at the truth he heard. Neither of them could promise nothing would ever happen, that the next time a psycho came to earth or the next time the government wanted a pet meta-human it wouldn't be one of them. All they knew was that they'd still have each other. There was nothing Don wouldn't do for Hank and there was no limit to what Hank would do for Don.

"Aww, c'mon!" Dove whined. Despite all his efforts he couldn't finish Wally's guy off even though his opponent wasn't paying attention to the game. Hank and Wally just laughed.

_**+JLU+**_

John was the last to arrive at the conference room. He didn't apologize as he took his seat.

"We've got a problem heading our way," Superman began gravely. He tapped a single button on the table and the area above the centre lit up with a 3D representation of the starships approaching them. "The people of Yarr, from one of the planets we helped build a defensive shield on, sent us the images picked up by their satellites. Given their location and the rate of travel. We have two days before they arrive."

"Who are they?" Shayera asked. The nightmare of her people's invasion of earth was a little too close and she wanted to know that it wasn't the Thanagarians back for round two.

Superman pressed another button and an expanded image of the logo on the sides of the ship was shown. The sweeping curves and arcs were actually quite lovely. They certainly didn't strike fear in the hearts of those who saw it. They supposed that was the job of the heavily armed, angry looking battleships on which the symbol was painted.

"It's a similar symbol to the icons on Vril's lunar base. Best guess is that it's the Coluans," said the red-caped crime-fighter.

Everyone examined the symbol and the battleships. Though they were only a few they were built to put up a fight.

"Maybe Vril called for back up," Wonder Woman suggested.

"Maybe they just want to say hello." Shayera shrugged at the disbelieving looks the others threw at her. It didn't go unnoticed that the comment sounded a lot like something Wally would say. Even the mimicry of his mannerisms eased some of the tension.

"I don't think people usually arm themselves to the teeth when they're coming with peaceful intentions," said Superman with a shake of his head and a slight smile.

"More than likely, it's the Coluans are here to take Vril back to their world. It was initially their plan for him to put and end to Brainiac. Now that they know of what he's done they are probably going to attempt to bring him to their justice."

Heads nodded as the logic of J'onn suggestion fit their situation the best. What nobody needed to say thought was that the Coluans planned on getting Vril back by any means necessary. Canons like the ones on the battleship would not go unused if Vril refused.

"We should warn world governments, let them know what's going on," Superman suggested.

Shayera didn't agree. "What? So they can get a head start on blaming us for all this? They'll find that the Coluans are here when the Coluan's get here and that's soon enough."

"But we want them to trust us. How is that to be achieved if we continue to keep information from them?" Wonder Woman asked.

"Why do we have to keep earning their trust? We're the ones who can't trust them," said a peeved John Stewart. He didn't need to elaborate on why they couldn't trust the government. The best example of that was sitting in the main lounge playing video games with Hawk and Dove.

This was an argument that the small group had been having for the past few weeks and it was never resolved. They were getting tired of being the bad guys, being blamed in one breath and praised in the next by people who would go home and commend their governments for taking control of the meta-human threat but still had their nearest superhero on speed-dial.

"This isn't the time to debate this," Batman interjected before another opinion was made known. He didn't like all this anti-League rhetoric either but there were bigger, more heavily armed problems on their way here. "If we want to keep this simple we have to find Vril and hand him over as soon as possible."

"How do you suggest we do that?" J'onn asked seriously. It sounded like a good plan. He was just wondering about the execution now.

"Nobody has been able to find anything on Vril," Superman said. "Wherever he is, he's well below our radar."

"Then we need to lure him out."

Hawkgirl leaned back in her chair and turned her head to the ceiling and asked the most pressing question. "How? We have nothing he wants."

"Don't we?" Batman raised his gloved hand and extended his fingers from his fist as he counted off their bait. "Power. The Dark heart…" His next finger raised slowly, and his voice was reluctant as he spoke the next. "…Wally…"

The eruption of protests was quick and almost violent. The strongest came from Clark.

"No! He is not bait!"

Batman wasn't suggesting they tie Wally to a pole and wait to spring a trap when Vril came but he wanted them to acknowledge that West was Vril's biggest weakness, just like he was theirs too. "All I'm saying is that he's going to play a role. He's too deep in all this not to."

Angry glances went around the room. They couldn't deny it but they didn't have to like it, at all. God knows Batman didn't.

J'onn was the first to speak into the tense silence. "Supergirl and Booster Gold are already working on the psionic communicator retrieved by Hawk and Dove. If they can get it working we can contact the Coluans and discuss a plan to get Dox."

"In the mean time we should keep Wally here. It'll be safer for him," Superman suggested.

"No. We can't. He has to go back to Strike Force Alpha. When the time comes we can look out for him but we can't keep him here."

Batman continually being in defiance of his suggestions was new. On the topic of Wally, though, Superman thought they were all on the same page. "You want to send him back?" There was a dark edge to his voice. Already weary of the situation he was in no mood for the complications of Batman

The Dark Knight calmly shook his head. "I'm just saying we have to let him go back. They still have his family."

John agreed. He wasn't fond of the idea but he knew Batman was right. He'd been trying to come to terms with Wally's impending departure for the past two days. This argument wasn't making it any easier.

Batman stood to leave this meeting wasn't going anywhere. This was why he didn't like group work. "We have to let him go."

Superman's hands were clenched into tight fists. Waves of anger and appal coiling his muscles and goading him to strike. He couldn't watch Batman walk serenely away from all this. They were all deeply part of this too. Even Batman. "We can't do this. Can't just let things happen."

"We don't have a choice."

Superman stood swiftly. "And if he dies it'll be your fault! Again!" His yell froze the room. Batman's walk to the door ended, breathing stopped for several seconds and tension thickened the air. Even the hiss of the ventilation system died away.

Superman took a deep shuddering breath. How could he have said that? "Batman, I'm sorry!" His apology was wasted. Batman was out the door before he could finish it. Superman moved to go after him but a green wall prevented him.

"What did you mean by 'his fault, again'?" Green Lantern asked in a low voice. Shayera, J'onn and Wonder Woman were standing, eyes narrowed in suspicion and confusion. They wanted to know and Superman wasn't going to leave the room until they did.

_**+JLU+**_

Wally had said his good-byes to just about everyone he could find. It was time for him to head back to the Naval Base where he'd no doubt be in trouble for being away for these past two days. He gave a high-speed shrug and continued his rapid search of the new Watch Tower. He got lost a couple of times since he wasn't familiar with the building and he still couldn't find…wait a minute. There he is.

Wally skid to a halt in front of Batman who was leaning against the wall in a pretty obscure corner of the building. Wally glanced around. There was nobody near. He knew Batman liked his solitude but this was kind of weird, even for him.

"You okay?"

"Fine."

"Uh….okay. I'm going now," Wally said clumsily, frowning at his own lack of language skills. "Just wanted to say thanks for looking out for the Allen's for me." Batman's head finally turned to look at him. The white eyes seemed to see past him though so it was with hesitant motions that Wally gave the dark hero a hug. He pulled away quickly unsure as to the Batman's stance on hugging. Nobody else seemed to have a problem with it but nobody was like Batman. Wally could come up with anything witty to say so he just gave Bruce a small smile and sped away.

Batman closed his eyes as he felt the breeze of Wally's departure die away. Covered by the fall of his cape his hands fisted painfully. He turned around and struck the solid wall twice in succession. Not even the pain of his hand –now possibly broken, at least badly bruised –could shelter him from the emotional pain of what Wally's loss had already done to him before.

He hadn't been there. He'd only heard and seen what had happened to his alternate self. He'd heard and seen enough to know that loosing Wally was going to hurt. It would hurt all of them. No matter what they did that seemed the way this was going.

Bruce raised his undamaged arm to rest his forearm against the wall and leaned his forehead against it. In this remote corner of the Watchtower few people would see him. Those that did would turn and go back the way they had come, wary of trespassing. They all noticed, even if the didn't say it, that Batman never looked so human as when he looked so weak.

_**+JLU+**_

'WNN news sources say today the Flash, now known as Seaman Wallace West returned to Little Creek Naval Base, the base of operations for the military's newest and most elite contingent, Strike Force Alpha. Government spokespeople have been denying that any illegal experimentation has been occurring on meta-humans General Eiling and Admiral Ross have are expected to address the Pentagon press correspondents in a few minutes regarding the rumours and the Flash.'

"You don't really think they'd use him like a lab rat, do you?" a teenage boy asked his older brother.

"I don't know. I hope not."

'We're going to cut now to the press conference,' the news anchor announced and the image on the television was replaced with the interior of the Pentagon's pressroom.

"…address concerns the public might have. Humans with unique gifts are not used as test subjects. They are officers, serving their country, with the same rights and privileges as anybody."

"What about rumours that you forced the Flash to join your team," somebody called out from the crowd.

"I'm not here to comment on rumours." Ross easily sidestepped that political landmine and went on. "As you can all see Seaman West is fine," he gestured to Wally who stood at attention in his new navy blue uniform, complete with a gold crest in the shape of an eagle holding a trident pinned over his left breast. They'd handed him this new uniform as soon as he'd arrived at Little Creek and then he and Lorelli were flown out to the Pentagon for this meeting.

"He's fully recovered from the altercation with the Ultra-Humanite and Star Sapphire. With his help Strike Force Alpha was able to recover the powerful artefact known as the 'Goddess Window'. This is just another example of how effective this team is, even against the most powerful beings. Meta-humans can play key roles in the military, Seaman West proves that and I hope this encourages more people to enlist."

The interview was short and when finally Ross called and end to it the group walked off the stage. Wally was just passing by the podium riddled with microphones sporting the names of various news agencies when he was addressed.

"Flash," a reporter called from the masses, "What piece of advice would you give to meta-humans who are considering joining the military?"

The WNN and all the news cameras swivelled and zoomed in on the young man who paused. He glanced back at Lorelli but the man was unreadable. He turned to the waiting audience and said: "Wait. I'd tell them to wait."

Hundreds of miles away Wally's advice was heard and two brothers looked at each other. The older one turned back to the TV just in time to see West walk off the stage and out of sight. He chewed the inside of his cheek for a moment then sighed. He knew that were he went his little brother would probably follow. He couldn't risk it.

From the kitchen table in the next room a small stack of papers floated to him. They were college applications that his mother insisted he filled out. This was his last year of high school. He'd had other plans but now he wasn't so sure.

"You done with these then?" the younger brother asked. At his siblings nod the pages resting on the coffee table in front of them levitated a few inches from the surface and then spontaneously combusted. The neat lettering reading: US Army. Be all that you can be, was scorched away, the paper turning to ash.

_**+JLU+**_

Eiling had just finished yelling his ear off. Wally could only hope that one day his hearing would return to normal. He glared at the General's retreating back while the baby finger of his right hand tried to relieve that weird itching feeling in his inner ear. It was no use.

A heavy hand fell on his shoulder. "Don't worry about him. You did good." From seemingly out of nowhere Lorelli pulled out a small item and pinned it with great care to the front of Wally's uniform just below the metal emblem already attached. When his hands moved away Wally pulled the front of his shirt forward and craned his head down in an almost comical attempt to see what it was.

The small ribbon was navy blue and yellow on one end, yellow and red on the other and separated by narrow bands of red, white and navy blue. All in all was pretty ugly. "It's a combat commendation ribbon," the Chief Petty officer told him. "After New York I think you've earned it."

It certainly was tacky but it meant more to West now than the most stylish or jewel encrusted ribbon ever could. "Thank you." He returned Lorelli's salute, managing to hold back his smile of both mirth and pride. He still wasn't used to all the Navy traditions, saluting among them but he was game.

"You better get going or you'll be late." Lorelli gave a parting nod and left.

Wally watched him go for a second then looked back down at the newest adornment to his uniform. The gold crest had been really cool. The proud symbol of the US Navy Seals and he got one, since technically he was part of the SEAL program though currently assigned to the SFA joint project. The crest however had been given to him upon the completion of his training. The ribbon, he'd really earned. He'd never been given anything other than free food or a phone number for his deeds as the Flash (although free food and phone numbers were not things to be scoffed at). The ribbon however was a lasting marker that he'd done something right, that he'd contributed. Even if he made a mistake later, even if things in the future don't end so well, he could always look at this ribbon and know that he wasn't always a screw-up.

He smiled slightly and walked down the corridor. He needed to change before he went to whatever training scrimmage Eiling had scheduled.

Heading in the opposite direction Lorelli deftly reorganized the mass of ribbons on his uniform to fill in the small gap left by the removal of his 'Combat Action' ribbon. West had earned it. He'd chosen to fight with them, help them, and in the end he'd won the battle for them. That deserved recognition, even if the powers-that-be didn't notice. He really had earned it but considering the battles the Flash had been in before he'd earned a lot more.

_**+JLU+**_

"This is Tony Gibson. He's the leader of Strike Force Beta."

"Original," Wally muttered too quietly for Gibson or Eiling, who was making the introduction, to hear. Halfway across the room though a young, blonde woman smiled amusedly and glanced over at him. Wally squelched the small urge to grin stupidly and wave.

"…introduce you to the meta-human, or in this case alien assigned to Beta Team," Wally tuned back in to Eiling's speech just in time to hear. The general snapped his fingers and although the blonde woman glared she flew over. Dr. Hamilton who had been nearby observing joined the group as well. "This is-"

"Galatea," Wally supplied, eyes on the smirking girl. He hadn't been there but he'd heard about the Galatea-led invasion of the old Watchtower. Supergirl had come through with a win in the end and the severely injured, barely alive Galatea was returned to Dr. Hamilton when it was all over. The decision was highly debated over but the Justice League didn't have much of a choice. They couldn't hold her forever -nobody suggested that trans-dimensional transporter thingy -and they couldn't kill her. So they'd sent her and the Ultramen back to the people that sent them. The Ultramen being so unstable were likely all dead by now but the Supergirl copy appeared to have recovered.

"You've met?" Eiling asked sounding just a little too happy, thinking that they had met in battle.

Wally slid his eyes to the man in the lab coat knowing that this girl was his doing. "No, but she looks a lot like a friend of mine."

"I'm nothing like her," The familiar voice of Supergirl protested vehemently.

Wally was ready with a snappy response, something along the lines of 'you're her in everyway that counts these days'. He didn't say it though. All he did was nod. She probably didn't need him reminding her that she was a clone, a test-tube DNA facsimile. She probably got that enough from others.

His easy acquiescence to her statement baffled the woman who looked to be about his age. She eyed him suspiciously for a moment before going back to her training. That day her training would end with an exhibition match against the other resident super-powered being, the Flash. Though hesitant to fight an alien that he knew severely out-classed him in power Wally knew that he didn't have much of a choice. The large training room was cleared of everyone except the two of them and the match started with Wally hoping that Galatea focused on the 'exhibition' part of this fight.

As it turned out she was thinking more along the lines of 'battle' and she went almost all out against him. There were no rules except not to damage the building. So anything went and Wally shouldn't have been surprised when after a few minutes of being unable to catch him Galatea picked up a set of pull-out bleachers and swung at him with full force. Running up and then back-flipping off the wall kept him safe and her exposed. She was not a terribly experienced fighter and her emphasis on winning the match using brute force was a weakness Wally could quickly exploit.

With all the power she put into trying to crush him with one swing of the bleachers she couldn't recover from the momentum if she missed, which she did. She turned around to face her opponent but the blur was already racing towards her. She only had time to close her eyes to the blow she knew was coming. A split second passed and all she felt was wind.

Unbeknownst to her, Wally stopped at the last moment fist still pulled back and only a few inches from her face. He waited until she began to open her eyes and then flicked the tip of her nose. She flinched in shock then the bright angry eyes opened to find the red-haired man smiling at her.

She shoved him hard, hard enough for him to skid on his back halfway across the gym floor. "What the hell was that for?" She asked in an indignant yell and rubbed the tip of her nose.

Wally raised his head from the floor enough to see her. "Me? What the hell was that for?" He let his head drop back and rubbed his chest where he knew two hand-shaped bruises were forming. "We're on the same side, right?…Ow." Galatea appeared over him, expression maybe a little contrite.

She offered a hand and helped him up. "Sorry."

"Nothing to worry about. I've had worse." He tried to brush off the injury. A little girl wouldn't best him –at least not publicly.

She eyed him critically with her baby-blues. "Fine. Whatever." She walked towards the exit. Wally let his face tense in discomfort once her back was to him and followed her. Hamilton was the first to enter the room. Galatea paused in front of him.

"I'm going to get cleaned up. I'll see you later, Daddy."

Wally watched her go, his injury briefly forgotten. "Daddy, huh?" He asked of Hamilton. The man was both stony and ashamed. Wally walked until he was shoulder-to-shoulder with the other man and paused. He gave the scientist a sidelong glance. "Try not to screw her up." He walked away.

He carried on to the unit his room was located. Wally was half way there when he felt a presence always behind him. He ducked into a washroom and leaned his tired body against the far wall and crossed his arms to wait. It was only a minute later that another man walked into the washroom. He was fairly tall, salt and pepper hair just a little more salt above his ears. He wore a black Navy officer's uniform and a set of neat glasses. He looked like just about anybody and on a regular day Wally probably would not have noticed him.

"You can get in a lot of trouble for impersonating an officer."

The man who'd walked in apparently just to wash his hands turned to look at him through the mirror. "Excuse me?" The southern drawl wasn't enough to completely mask the familiar voice.

"I don't think a pair of glasses and a change in hair counts as a disguise."

"Works for Superman."

Wally smiled. "I suppose that's true. What are you doing here?"

"Just wanted to make sure everything is…kosher."

Wally sighed up at the ceiling and unfolded his arms. "You can drop the act. I know you're not him. What are you doing here?" He watched the man finish washing and drying his hands. He tossed the paper towels into the garbage and with nothing left to distract him he finally responded.

"I just wanted to make sure you're okay." The accent had been abandoned and the familiar tenor or Bruce Wayne filled the room.

"And if I'm not? You just gonna wisk me away to your dimension?"

The larger man shrugged. "The thought had crossed my mind but the thought that you probably wouldn't let me also crossed my mind."

"You're a smart guy."

Bruce smirked for a second. The amusement quickly evaporated. "I couldn't save you. I should have."

"I'm not him. I'm not your Flash."

The alternate reality Bruce hid a flinch. Just the memory of the death of his friend was still enough to cause a physical pain usually reserved for the memory of his parents' demise. "I don't care. I'm not going to make the same mistake twice."

Wally rubbed the aching bruise underneath his uniform and responded. "I guess that wouldn't really be your style but you can't…save me." He didn't really think he particularly needed saving. He just needed to get this whole mess sorted out. Running away wouldn't fix that. If it could he would have done that ages ago, either with his two feet or with the help of Dr. Fate.

"How am I supposed to just leave you here?"

The answer was simple.

"You turn around and walk out that door."

**End Chapter 7 – My Concern is the Future**

To those who are still reading this story, thanks for your patience and for the reminders. This story kinda slipped off my radar for a bit but now it's back. :)

Sagga...


	8. Ut Incepit Fidelis Sic Permanet

Part 2: Unnatural Disaster

Chapter Rating: PG-13

Summary: Wally West struggles through his recovery but what happens when he gets an offer he can't refuse? What will it mean for him, for the world and for his future with the League?

Disclaimer: The DC characters are not mine. I'm just playing with them. They'll be returned eventually, not in good condition but that can hardly be blamed on me!

Author's Note: Told ya it was back on my radar! Here's Chapter 8, much sooner than I expected it. And we're almost at the really cool, really good part! Mwa ha ha ha haaa!

**Chapter 8 - Ut Incepit Fidelis Sic Permanet**

They were impressive crafts, both in their scale and their armaments. The charcoal grey outer armour was fashioned in the sharp, angry lines of military vehicle, with its vague delta shape and thick bulk dotted with large cannons and at the back the very advance propulsion system. On nearly all the screens in the Watch Tower the craft slowly loomed into view, blocking out the small points of light much farther away. This ship was only a few thousand miles from earth, hardly anything compared to the over two-hundred thousand miles between earth and the moon. The vessels two siblings would be arriving in a few hours bringing the count to three –three invading space craft. At least that's what most people seemed to assume.

Though they'd figured out a way to have a communications link with the rapidly approaching crafts two days ago, their hails had received no response. They were left to watch and wait. The orbiting satellites –some military, some not, some classified, some not –of the small paranoid planet were quickly turned in the direction of the oncoming vessels once word filtered through the organizations after the first, fluke sighting.

What followed was a media and military frenzy. It was hard to say who was perpetuating the rumours of perhaps another Thanagarian invasion. Military and government spokes people continued to allay fears while conversely dropping hints that they were preparing for the worst. Reporters, recounted the other invaders from space that had come to earth and while the majority of them had been peaceful and helpful (Superman and the Martian Manhunter to name two) the ones that had the largest impact were the bad ones. It was their memory that coaxed the embers of fear and worry.

"They're still not responding to our attempts to communicate," J'onn announced as he entered the command centre. Few turned to acknowledge or greet him. The second ship was just coming in to view range and the new images were being shown on the screen.

"That's the Coluan symbol," Green Arrow said as the twisted logo illuminated by the sun shining on the hull slid across the screen. "Guess their back for their man."

Some of the information on Vril Dox that they had been given to them by the Flash after his internment in the lunar base had been made public to the members of the League. The big six felt that the others should know how serious a situation this was.

So the world watched with trepidation the arrivals of the Coluans.

_**+JLU+**_

"Rudy?" Iris West's wide brown eyes stared unblinkingly at the man currently occupying the small porch at the front of her house. He smiled his familiar sheepish half-smile that made the dark crafty eyes light with something that had always made her a little suspicious. He was her brother and she loved him but that didn't stop her from greeting Rudolph West with a slap.

"Where the hell have you been? What happened?" She asked angrily, already assuming that he'd gotten himself in trouble and had gone into hiding. Still, nothing would excuse him leaving his son behind.

Rudolph rubbed his cheek. "Nice to see you too, Iris."

"It's been fifteen years! I think you earned that!"

Rudolph sighed and ran a hand through his thinning and dull red hair. "I'm looking for Wally. Is he here?"

Iris debated with herself what to do. She knew that Wally had dreamed of his father coming back for him when he was a little boy. Eventually he stopped articulating that dream. She didn't know what he thought of his father now. She stepped further out of her house, not concerned that she was in her slippers, and pulled the door until it was only open a fraction. The sound of the door closing and her absence would have those inside the house wondering where she was and they'd come looking –exactly what she didn't want.

She couldn't have known that her long disappearance since the bell chimed had already attracted attention, first her husband then her nephew.

"Rudy, you can't do this. Not now. Not out of the blue like this!"

"I saw him on TV, Iris. He's needs me!"

"Dad?"

The two people outside looked to the door that was still only partly open but the voice had come from not too far behind it.

"Dad!"

"Wally, no!" They both heard Barry call but it was too late. The door opened fully to reveal a shocked Wallace West. He stared at the man next to his Aunt. His hair was dull and getting grey at the edge just above his ear and a little at the front. There were lines in his face from laughing and frowning that Wally didn't remember. The eyes were the same though. It was him. He was also shorter than Wally remembered but it was him.

"…Dad…" He didn't know what to say.

"Hey, Sport," Rudolph gave a weak wave. "You look…you look good."

The lips on Wally's pale face twitched in what had almost been a smile but the shock was still prominent. "Where…" How many times had he thought about what he would ask his father if ever he saw him again? Here was his chance and he could find any words. He stepped cautiously on to the porch as if needing the extra time to remember how to walk and ensure that the ground wasn't going to be pulled out from under him like he felt this situation slipping away already.

All Wally really wanted to know was "…why…why….did you go away?" He sounded so young, a reflection of the little boy who'd lost his world and his hero. The boy who'd waited alone at home for days before strangers came looking for him.

His broken whisper made Iris's eyes sting with tears. She knew that there could never be a satisfactory answer to that question. No matter what trouble there had been, if Rudolph had really cared, really tried, then he would have found a way to take Wally with him.

"There…was an incident. I had to get away. I didn't want to put you in danger."

"Oh." It was probably the second best answer he could have hoped for. The best would have involved Rudolph being in a coma for the past fifteen years. At least then it wouldn't have been his fault for leaving.

"I saw you on TV. Thought maybe you could use your father," he gave a hopeful smile.

That smile was so familiar and just as much a mystery to him but it was so good to see. The words, the smile, was what the younger West wanted to hear, wanted to see. Automatically he knew it was too good to be true. There was something else –something that had been left out. He could blame this cynicism on recent events though it just could have stemmed from his youth spent roaming the streets and then going home to a room he shared with a dozen other kids. He could read people pretty well and his father was reading like the type of guy he had tried with limited success to avoid back then.

"Where have you been?" Wally's voice was deeper, stronger now and wariness tinged his green eyes.

Rudolph took a breath, giving him time to think and choose his words. "I've been around, trying to blend in."

"I looked for you." Rudolph made to respond again but Wally didn't let him. "I had the best detective in the whole freaking world looking! You weren't blending in. You dropped off the fucking map! You may as well have been dead!" He took a few breathes and turned his body away from the man that was pulling these mixed emotions from him. "Where were you?" He wanted the truth. He would not accept anything less. Much later he'd look back and wonder if the lie would have been better.

Seconds passed. There was some movement, the sound of fabric rustling. Wally slowly slid his eyes over and watched as his father reluctantly pulled something from his pocket. It was a wallet, nothing special about it from the outside, just brown leather. Worn and well used judging from the creases and the fading but still in one solid piece.

"I…I went to the west coast. Northern California," he said slowly. He opened the wallet and stared at it for a moment before offering it to his son, but not his only son. Not anymore.

It twisted in his gut, actual physical pain. His upper body hunched over a little when his next breath rushed out through a strangled throat. Sweat pricked his forehead, a saline sheen glazed his eyes. This was the axe he'd been waiting to fall. The axe was a picture, and the image it held shredded that thing that had been his heart and his hope.

"Her name's Andrea. The little ones are Joyce and Michael –nine and six."

The woman, Wally assumed she was the wife, had short, light brown hair and hazel eyes. She smiled vivaciously at the camera, the laugh-lines at the corners of her eyes emphasizing how many smiles she'd worn and how real they all had been. Embraced, one with each arm, were the kids –Joyce, big laughing eyes and hair that was a lighter and somewhat brighter shade than her mother's, and her little brother Michael, Mike, Mikey, Mickey, with blonde hair that he knew would darken to a shade like his sisters in a few years.

He tilted the wallet and watched as more images flipped out in a chain of captured memories. He thought it would go to the floor, like a list naming all the things his father had never been to him, a friend, a teacher, a protector. There were only four wallet-sized images but he had them, pictures of his family, his new family. No reminder of the son he'd already had –a boy, who was eleven years old when Joyce was born to her loving parents, fourteen when the little family living in California had grown by one.

He hadn't been in hiding. He'd been living, starting again. Wally realized that he'd been truly abandoned. No words could describe how much and how deep that hurt.

"…They're…beautiful."

Tears ran down Iris's cheeks.

A shaky hand slipped the driver's licence far enough out of the slot that he could read the name. "North." He almost felt like laughing. "Benjamin North." The North family.

"You're still my son. You've just got a brother and sister now. You're part of my family."

The young man pressed his lips together, determined that his voice wouldn't waver. "Am I? Or did you tell Andrea that you were going on a business trip, or that you were going to spend some time with some of Ben North's buddies?" Nothing came from Ben North, formerly Rudolph West's mouth and they knew it was true. "Go home to your family, Mr. North." He slapped the wallet into the middle of his father's chest. Not feeling at all sorry when the force of the impact caused the man to flinch and his Aunt to wince at the sound.

"Wally, please. I just want to be your father!"

"What, you woke yesterday, saw me on TV and you remembered that you had another kid out there? Did you want to see if you could get anything from me? Thought about all those good old times when you tucked me in to bed after forgetting to feed me? Are you still looking for a free ride and a quick fix? Well I don't have anything and I owe you even less! You had the chance before to be my father! You had twenty years! You're nine too late!"

"I'm still family. I'm still your father!"

Suddenly, Wally's hands were twisted in his collar, clenching into fists and lifting the older man just enough so that his feet were only holding a small portion of his weight. The angry face of his son was only an inch from his.

"They are my family," he hissed and nodded his head in the general direction of the Allen's and their home. "And my father is dead." He held him for several seconds watching those familiar eyes, and the vaguely familiar face.

A hand settled on his shoulder, warm and calm.

"Wally."

He looked down and to the side. He let go. Rudolph managed to keep himself from falling to the floor by grasping onto the metal railing bordering the porch. Wally was standing sideways to him, apparently split between wanting to say something to Rudolph and going to what was the closest thing to a home he had ever had. He began to turn away from him and Rudolph made one last-ditch, misguided attempt.

"Wally-" He didn't get to say anything more as Wally whirled and a punch was thrown. His fist paused just before it made contact with the brick wall he wanted to take his frustration out on. Iris, Barry and Rudolph watched in astonishment the blue lines of electricity crackling intermittently over Wally's rapidly vibrating arm. There was a great deal of energy being just barely held in check. The energy from his clenched fist caused a small area of the wall to blur but he pulled back. He could pulverise this house in a breath but he didn't want to do that. The Allen's had done nothing but take care of him when even his father didn't want to. He didn't want to hurt them.

He stilled the motion of his arm, dissipating the energy. He lay his hand against the wall and rested his forehead against the rough surface as well. His shoulders heaved with uneven breaths. Rudolph took a step towards him and raised a hand to lay on the trembling back. Wally tensed as though he could feel the touch coming.

"Go away," he whispered. Rudolph paused, his hand hovering nary an inch from the warm back. "Just go away. You're good at that."

After a minute he did. The sound of a car starting and then pulling away signalled the end, the last time he would ever see his father.

"Wally?"

He sighed raggedly.

"Wally?" Barry tried again. He cautiously laid a hand on his nephew's shoulder and found his arms full of the man a moment later. "It's okay, Wally." Barry hugged the quavering young man back. Iris brushed away her tears with one hand and the other she ran through the short red hair of her nephew. From the corner of her eye she caught some movement from the door. She gave her husband a sad look for a moment and then went to check it out.

She found Dawn and Don were hiding behind the door looking confused and a little scared.

"It's okay," she assured though her voice was heavy with sorrow. She ran a finger down her son's cheek and gave her a smile. Of the two Don was, surprisingly, the more empathetic one, and more closed off and private than his sister. Dawn was more analytical so it was no surprise when she asked a question, sad but no surprise.

"Mom, why didn't Wally's dad love him?"

She had no answer.

"Wally, are you okay?" Barry asked when the vibrations began to lessen. He felt the young man nod against his shoulder.

He was still for several seconds. "I'm hungry."

Barry couldn't help but laugh a little. He squeezed the slender man one more time before Wally pulled away feeling embarrassed. He was too old to need hugs. And when he was young enough to need them without fear of embarrassment they should have come from the man he'd just kicked out of his life.

_**+JLU+**_

"They're here," Yall said over her shoulder to the two men who were quietly waiting for exactly that information.

"Good." Luthor snapped closed whatever device he'd been tinkering with. With the tips of his fingers stained a faint yellow Dox snuffed out his cigarette. He clearly wasn't worried about what diseases he might contract from smoking, so much so that the nicotine stained his skin. "Watch them closely," Luthor instructed. "When their guard is down we'll make our move."

"Their guard will never be down. Coluan security is very diligent," Yall countered, something prideful in her voice.

Luthor was unconcerned. "Nobody is perfect not even your comrades. If we don't find suitable opening within the next thirty hours then we'll make our own. Contact me when you're ready."

"Where are you going?" Yall asked, trying not to sound too curious.

"To make some preparations." He looked to Vril. "I suggest you do the same."

He closed the door behind him hearing the mechanism click in to place. From his pocket he retrieved a dark haired wig and a hat and put them on. It wasn't much of a disguise but in his regular attire, hands shoved in his pockets and eyes on the ground where he was walking, he blended in better than any expensive and intricate face mask would have done.

The outwardly normal man, weaved through the common streets and alleys, passing average people. He wasn't any of those things; not normal, not common and most definitely not average –not with a mind like he had. A mind that was still what some would consider a few feet short of a mile. If you were to look through his eyes, hear with his ears, perceive his brain there would be a faint apparition always to your left, with that trio of circles etched into the forehead.

He'd stopped walking as though there was someone next to him that he had to make room for. The partner that only he could see could pass through anything. He hadn't stopped talking to it though. Most of the time he responded in his head knowing that he'd be heard but sometimes he forgot himself and he spoke aloud, only to receive curious stares if there was anyone around him.

"You can't trust her."

I know, he thought.

"They must both be eliminated to ensure our ascension."

Lex nodded.

"Do not act before the most opportune time. Only once they have outlived their purpose may they be disposed."

Lex smiled. "Don't worry, Brainiac. Soon we will be the absolute. Alpha and omega."

_**+JLU+**_

"Admiral Ross."

"What is it, Keele?" Ross asked of the Petty officer without looking away from the television in his office.

"Sir the Secretary of the Navy has requested that you meet him at the Pentagon."

"By request I assume you mean he ordered me to meet him?"

The young man in the sailor uniform nodded sharply once. "Yes, sir. That was the gist of what he said."

"And I suppose I don't want the details of what he said."

"Yes, sir." Keele would also appreciate not having to repeat the message the SecNav had practically yelled in his ear before hanging up.

"All right. Dismissed." The Yeoman pivoted smartly and exited the office. Jared sighed once he was alone. No doubt this had something to do with the three crafts that had just taken up orbit around their planet. "Shit. When did Earth become Alien Invader Grand-fucking Central?"

_**+JLU+**_

"We're getting a transmission!"

"Justice League of Earth, this is First Leader Osip of the Coluan Federacy. We would like the opportunity to confer with your organization."

The heroes glanced around eventually many eyes coming to rest on their defacto leader. Superman nodded to Mr. Terrific who proceeded to open a visual transmission channel. The large glass atrium windows became opaque and an image was displayed in the thin film of specialized material patterned into what usually looked like plain old glass.

"I am Osip. This is my second, Nom," said the blue skinned man who gestured to himself then to the man standing at his side. "We've recently become aware that one of our people, Dox, is on your planet. He is a dangerous individual and has been declared a criminal to be apprehended at any cost. We seek your assistance in bringing him to justice. That is what you do, is it not?"

"He built Brainiac. What punishment could you possibly give that could give justice to all those who have perished?"

Wonder Woman had a point.

"Nothing, except to make sure that such travesties and tragedies never occured again," Osip said, unflappable in his resolve.  
Wonder Woman crossed her arms asking, "How exactly do you plan on catching him? As terrible as he is, he's no fool."

"I believe you people have an expression: everybody plays the fool. He has his maras." The last word didn't translate.

"Maras?" Superman asked.

Osip glanced to the side trying to determine how to explain. Nom took care of the explanation for him. "You have no exact word for it in your language. The best direct translation would be 'emotional investment'. But perhaps a more apt equivalent would be 'weakness'."

Superman, J'onn and Wonder Woman didn't like the sound of that. When they replayed the recording of this exchange for Batman, Green Lantern and Hawkgirl they wouldn't like it either.

"You're going to use-"

"You can't do that!" Wonder Woman protested fiercely, cutting off Ollie before he could finish. Most had or were quickly picking up on the implication.

"Yes, we can. You don't understand. One man, one life, is nothing compared to what could be lost should Dox and Brainiac escape," Osip said coldly. "We contacted you simply as a courtesy. A few of your planets governments have also been sent messages outlining the situation but don't be confused. We are not asking for permission. We'll do whatever is required to ensure the end of this threat." The transmission abruptly ended.

"Whatever is required? One innocent life? Sure. Let's make it two. Nobody will miss them. Maybe fifty –what's fifty against billions? When the hell would it end?" Green Arrow said unhappily.

"Probably somewhere near six billion," Superman said solemnly. He felt the heat of many eyes on him. "We're only one planet. Thousand, probably hundreds of thousands are at risk. The whole earth may become collateral damage in the Coluan attempt to end Brainiac."

"Well there's no way we can let that happen. Anti-world destruction is kind of why we're here." Shayera's statement earned nods all around. She was ready for a fight, so were the others, and none of them planned on anybody being sacrificed in order to win.

_**+JLU+**_

Iris eyed the place dubiously. "Are you sure you want to eat here?"

The small shoulders beneath her hands were practically vibrating in excitement. One child under each she could feel them wanting to run off into the crowd of kids and games.

"Vinny Cheezy's is the best!" Wally said seemingly as excited as his two cousins. He smiled at her and she sighed and let go. Her kids were gone in a flash, bobbing heads of red-gold the only way to pick them out from the sea of little people. Iris yelled instructions after them and hoped they heard. "Don't worry. See those guys in the ugly shirts? They're the chaperones. Nothing gets past them."

"Let me guess you worked here," Barry deduced.

"I've worked lots of places. C'mon." He led them over to a set of tables on the upper level. They were lucky to find one free and with a good view of the play area so they could keep an eye on Dawn and Don.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Iris asked once they had settled and she watched over her kids.

He waved away their concern. He wasn't sure what most people liked to do when bombarded with a huge personal issue. He liked to distract himself. Take off for somewhere that he didn't need to think, somewhere with lots of noise –and if there was food available, even better. He'd quickly discovered that Don and Dawn had overheard part of the interaction he'd had with his father and he didn't like the sad expressions on their faces. Their concern made his stomach churn. He was undeserving of such empathy. He was dirty and broken and he didn't want them to know. Vinny Cheezy's was as much a distraction for them as it was for him.

He distractedly tapped a pattern into the table top his mind floating away while his eyes slipped unseeingly over the crowded and brightly decorated restaurant. He wasn't aware of the concerned glances that his aunt and uncle frequently sent his way. He thought he was playing it off pretty cool until the finger he'd been tapping on the table got stuck.

"What the hell?" Wally looked down and to his surprise found his index finger wedged into a small hole in the table. Little bits of wood sat around the small divot, bright beige against the dark stain on the rest of the table. "Oops." He yanked his finger out and blew the shavings off the table. He hadn't realized he'd been tapping that hard or that quickly. He glanced guiltily up at the Allen's and gave a little smile. "I'll be okay though." He glanced back and forth between them. "Really," he said to their still-worried faces, "I always am."

"Hey! You're him!"

Wally quickly covered the hole in the table with his hand and looked up at the person standing at their table. In the bright orange t-shirt displaying the skate-boarding rat that was the logo of the Cheezy's chain, a teenager grinned excitedly.

"Wow, man! I can't believe it. You're totally him –I mean, totally you! Man, you rock! I saw that thing in New York on TV! Totally the shiz-niz, guy!" The youth pulled a vacant chair from another table and sat down at the table he was supposed to be serving. He continued to blather on at such a rate that the Allen's wondered if jokingly if this kid had super-speed as well.

"Jay! What are you doing? You're sup-" the supervisor who had been well on his way to reprimanding his wayward waiter halted mid-tirade as he noticed who it was the waiter was speaking to. "Oh, my God!"

The loud exclamation turned the heads of the many people in the crowd in almost a ripple effect moving outward from the shocked employee. More people began to gather around as the celebrity in their midst was uncovered and word spread.

"Flash, can I get your autograph?"

"My son's a huge fan he'd love to meet you-"

"Hey, y'know that time beat up that big monkey?"

"Is Hawkgirl as hot and scary in person as she is on TV?"

The questions tumbled over each other mixing into the background noise of the excited crowd. Wally didn't know what to do. Thankfully he was saved from having to do anything.

"You're a popular guy," said an amused and familiar voice. Wally quickly turned around to find Green Lantern and Hawkgirl hovering just beyond the railing that kept people from falling off the second level and onto the children playing down below. Said children all had their heads tilted up as they watched the two superheroes float above them.

"What you guys doing here?"

"There's a situation. You have to come with us," Shayera said but Wally shook his head.

"I don't know if that's a good idea. Eiling wasn't pleased with my last trip to the tower."

"Sorry, kid, but you have to."

Wally gave his friend a searching look trying to figure out precisely what was eating them. Something was up and it looked like he'd have to go with them before they told him what it was. He shrugged and was going to step forward since John looked ready to fly him out of there, when a heavy hand grabbed him by the shoulder.

"Hold on!" They all looked to the older man who was preventing West from going with the Justice League members. He was an innocuous looking fellow with brown hair and a bit on the heavy side. "He doesn't have to go anywhere with you if he doesn't want to." Behind the stranger many other people nodded in agreement casting angry looks to the Shayera and John. Obviously they'd misread the situation, mistaking Wally's reluctance to go with them as genuine disinterest when in truth it was just a bit of caution.

"Yeah! He's on our side now!" The call came from somewhere at the back of the crowd but everyone seemed to agree with it. The Allen's and their nephew watched in surprise as the crowd of the common man rallied behind their chosen hero, the one they had readily if slowly adopted into their fold.

Shayera glared at the crowd, considering them nothing but foolish people. She flew forward and landed gracefully on the thing railing. Feet apart and arms crossed she truly resembled the avenging angle that the papers called her. Her effortless balancing on the thin metal rail was show of strength and prowess enough to have the people at the front of the crowd rearing back a little.

She was about to say something and from the annoyed look in her eye Wally knew that whatever was forthcoming would only worsen the situation. The last thing the League needed was one of its members causing a brawl in a family restaurant.

"Wait!" Wally faced the crowd of people. "Hold on. This is nuts. We're all on the same side, fighting for the same thing. Most of all they're my friends, they're good people. You don't have to be scared of them, ever. They're protectors. Nothing will change that." Glancing around Wally met the eyes of many of the crowd and hoped that they believed him. He turned to his aunt and uncle. "I gotta go." Barry nodded solemnly. Iris was staring up the angry, winged beauty that was still balanced on the railing. "She's harmless, Aunt Iris," Wally joked and at his aunt's incredulous look added, "really."

"Be careful?"

"Always am." Wally vaulted the rail landing on the green platform John had made, which promptly morphed into an encompassing sphere. He barely had time to wave good-bye before the Green Lantern flew off with him in tow. Shayera remained for a moment longer, contemplating beating some sense into these people. Eventually deciding against it she stepped off the bar and followed her two friends out.

From somewhere in the crowd a voice answered his own question. "Definitely scary and totally hot."

_**+JLU+**_

"Is that better?"

From the half-circle shape speakers on the small console salvaged from an escape pod a voice responded in an alien language. "Yes, it's much clearer now. It's good to finally here from you Yall. Your family sends their fondest regards."

The woman, an experienced officer who'd spent many years away from her home and her family had to close her eyes to maintain her composure. She barely managed a response. "It's been so long."

"Too long. It's time to put this to an end."

Yall nodded, eyes still closed.

"Please know that you do your people a great service. Your loyalty has been used against you and against the greater good. But amends can be made and forgiveness granted. You are still an officer, still a Coluan. Your duty is to us."

"Yes, it is."

"Tell me, what is he planning?"

Yall began her oration describing her former leader's plans, at least what she knew of them. In recent weeks he'd been more secretive, sharing his plans only with Lex Luthor and she suspected that Vril kept the majority of his plan to himself. She divulged the snippets of the plan she'd overheard or discovered when snooping through Vril's things. She glanced back at the door to her small room in the run-down apartment where she and Vril had been hiding for what seemed like years. She kept her voice low not wanting to be overheard. This was treason against her leader and one-time friend but it had to be done. Luthor had fed the lunacy that she'd been trying, with little success, to curb when still on their interstellar craft. The Flash had becoming Vril's new focus after the destruction of his great program and poisoning his mind further.

She didn't spare any details. She told her comrades everything. She was doing to save Vril, not to hurt him.

That's not what Vril thought. In the living room he sat staring at the small television set that had been muted. In his ear was a small piece of technology connected through a remote link to the transceiver he'd planted in Yall's room. All muscles still, even his breathing stalled, he listened. He wasn't angry, he didn't waste such powerful emotions on such minor people as his subordinates or on such small events as a betrayal he'd been expecting for years. Instead he put his plan into action.

Standing he dropped the earpiece to the middle of the floor where he was sure Yall would find it. First, though, he needed to get her attention. Grasping the weapon he'd taken to carrying around with him all the times set his sight in the direction of Yall's room. Even through the wall he knew where she was standing. The weapon in his hand was more than powerful enough to blast through the wall, so with one shot he could plug the leak but that's not what he wanted to do. He needed her one more time. He moved his aim just a little to the right and smirked.

"My dear, predictable Yall," he whispered and then squeezed the trigger. The gun kicked back with a powerful recoil but not before releasing a rapidly travelling orb of red energy. It ripped a smouldering hole through the walls of the dwelling and passed just a few inches in front of the blue haired woman. She felt its scorching heat as it went by, causing the skin nearest the blast to raise and blister. By the time her eyes had widened in both shock and pain, the wall at her right and the one in front of here were gone. Water dripped from the broken pipes and a cool breeze swept through the room that had suddenly acquired an unobstructed view of the neighbourhood.

On the street below, people stared up at the gaping whole in the side of the building. They were used to their buildings falling apart but they didn't usually explode. There weren't usually blue skinned people living inside of them either.

"Yall! What's going on?" The communications unit, though singed and melted at the corner was still in working order. She glanced down at it then ran out to the living room. It was empty of Vril. She cursed looking around frantically. "How did he know?" She took a step forward and felt something under her foot. She raised her foot and found the object that had been left for her discovery.

"He knows." She ran back to her room, to the connection she had with the ship in orbit. "He heard everything! He tried to kill me!"

"Is he still around?" her new commanding officer asked hurriedly. He'd hoped that they'd be able to apprehend Vril in a smooth operation by storming the apartment and catching the target off-guard.

"No, he's gone!"

Yall hung her head and waited through the stream of curses that poured out of the speakers. "Alright. I'm sending a craft to retrieve you. You're not safe there."

"Yes, sir."

"Osip, out."

The line went dead and with a steady hand she turned of the link from her end as well. The small green light went out. She continued to stare at it for several seconds until the bright rays of this planet's sun drew her gaze to its burning image. Her body was heavy with shame, her mind, filled with unforgiving taunts about her career of weakness. She'd been betraying him for years. Those betrayals were only in mind though. An uncharitable thought about his latest course of action, or his sanity –she kept those to herself and remained externally his loyal soldier. Now she'd betrayed him in action as well. It hurt just as much as she'd expected. So she continued to let her eyes burn for her transgression until the nimble craft arrived, blocking out the unforgiving rays.

"Commander Yall?" one of her people called and extended the ramp allowing her to board with ease. "We have to return to the mother ship." She nodded and sat down in the vacant co-pilot's seat. She leaned back, not helping with manoeuvring the ship back to space. He'd managed to get down here without help. He wouldn't need it to get back.

"I hate this planet," she said aloud.

"It is rather…primitive."

"Especially the inhabitants. I rue having to return."

The pilot glanced questioningly at her.

"Unfinished business," was all she told him.

_**+JLU+**_

On the ground, at the corner of his building, mixed in with the throngs of people gathering to view the damage and the rapidly escaping ship, Vril stood smiling. "I know you'll be back. Always must have a nice, neat conclusion right, Yall?" It made her a phenomenal soldier and it made her predictable to such a scale that Vril planned his next move by her.

He flipped open the cellular phone the advertisements insisted he needed and made a call. While he waited for Luthor to answer he nodded to himself, acknowledging that this was a rather handy little contraption.

"What do you want?"

"Happy Birthday." There was only silence from the other end. "Isn't that what you people say when you give gifts?"

"And what gift are you bestowing?" Lex asked shortly.

"Brainiac."

**End Chapter 8 – As Loyal as She Began, So She Remains**

Wow…Vril sure is evil. I guess that's my fault. Hmm…oh well.

Sagga…


	9. Antebellum

Part 2: Unnatural Disaster

Chapter Rating: PG-13

Summary: Wally West struggles through his recovery but what happens when he gets an offer he can't refuse? What will it mean for him, for the world and for his future with the League?

Disclaimer: The DC characters are not mine. I'm just playing with them. They'll be returned eventually, not in good condition but that can hardly be blamed on me!

Author's Note: Woooo...been a while huh? Okay…chapter 9 took a while but chapter ten is well on its way so it should be out in much shorter order than this one. Many apologies for the wait. I will finish this story (if only for the sake of finishing the story). Thanks for the reviews and the reminders. –Sagga :)

**Chapter 9 – Antebellum**

'Hey! Piss off! He might not be, but I'm fully willing to kick all your asses!' The playback on the screen ended with the last frame frozen showing an angry Hawk defending his brother from a group of people, disgruntled and blaming the league for the recent string of natural disasters. Hawk had gone to his brother's aid seeing that Dove wasn't going to do more than talk while some brute grabbed him by his white and blue costume.

'That's Hawk, a Justice League member threatening harm against the very citizens they've magnanimously decided to protect. That seems a clear counter to the words of unity reportedly spouted by the Flash, a former Leaguer, in a Central City children's restaurant. I'm not sure who I believe but that Flash guy isn't the smartest cookie. And I have Wally West's college transcripts to prove it.' The talk-show anchor waved the papers in the air getting both cheers and murmurs of unrest from his audience.

The TV clicked off.

"I said I was sorry!"

"I thought school records were confidential?" Dove said.

"Apparently not." Green Arrow said, his eyes still narrowed on the rather docile young man's brother, who was the complete opposite. "What the hell were you thinking? And with news camera around!"

"I wasn't thinking! How many times can I say I'm sorry? It just came out! They were attacking him!"

"They weren't attacking me!"

"You didn't see the seven foot linebacker with his fist on your shirt?"

"I was handling it! You just made the situation worse!"

"You weren't 'handling' anything! Even Ghandi would have thrown a punch!"

"Enough!" The two siblings quieted but stared daggers at each other. "Look, it's done. All we can do is apologize and try to recover." Though his words were what one would expect from a Justice League member his tone was decidedly sour at the notion of having to apologize to people who would just through it back at them. He sighed. Were the others as tired of all this as he was? Hawk looked it. Though still passive, even Dove was showing signs of strain. Just because he didn't act on the anger did not mean he didn't feel what they felt when insulting remarks were made about the Justice League.

"You guys go home. Get some rest."

The two young heroes turned and walked off. Green Arrow watched Hawk give his brother a shove and then watched Dove shove back. He shook his head.

"Everything okay?" Superman's deep voice came suddenly from behind.

Ollie rubbed his eyes and faced the Kryptonian. "Mostly. We have a bit of a PR problem but, honestly, I'm not caring a hell of a lot right now."

"You should take a break. You've been on duty for more than a day."

"Take a break and leave everyone else to deal with the work. No, thanks. I'm good."

Superman smiled at the archer's spirit and gave him a pat on the shoulder.

"So, any word from Flash?"

"Not yet. The longer we wait the less hopeful I am."

"Well, they can't possibly think they can take on this army by themselves, or that we'd even let them."  
Superman sighed. He wasn't sure of what people were thinking these days.

_**+JLU+**_

Yall had arrived back on the Coluan mother ship and after dispensing with all the pleasantries and debriefings, she was ready to head back down to the planet she'd come to loath more than any other. Not even that mud-ball planet that she'd been on a few years ago could compare to her distaste for this orbiting rock.

"You're only included as a member of this search team because of your familiarity with the planet and your inside knowledge of Dox. Muran is in charge. You will follow his direction or you will face the consequences," Osip warned staring down at Yall who was now suited in the blue and black uniform recently instated in the Coluan Fleet. The area just below the left shoulder was used for the white stripes that denoted rank. On Yall's uniform that area was blank. Though on the books she maintained her rank of Commander it was no longer true in action. Even the lowliest of crewmembers outranked her right now.

"I understand. All I want is to bring this to an end."

_**+JLU+**_

"I can't believe they're doing this."

"What did you expect them to do? Say yes?"

Wally looked as his CO, eyes wide, silently saying that's exactly what he expected. There had just been a sighting of unidentified alien crafts over Metropolis. They were presumably Coluan and the US government wasn't going to just stand by.

"We've got something to prove," one of the team members said as he passed Wally to get the rest of his gear.

Wally nodded in understanding. "Ok. I get that but this isn't the time to…to prove a point. This guy made Brainiac! These people… they have wicked-bad weapons!"

"West, we know the risks," Onade said jamming another cartridge of bullets into the belt of her suit. "What would be we if we cowered in the face of those risks?"

"They're not asking you to stand down. They've never asked that."

"No, they only asked us to stand aside. And we have for a long time, but now we have to fight. There's too much riding on this to leave everything to the Justice League." The rest of the team nodded at Lorelli's words. Wally reluctantly relented. He wasn't the brilliant orator that Superman or Green Arrow was so he knew that there was no chance of him convincing them otherwise.

Lorelli directed West to a more quiet area of the locker room to talk to him. "I'm not going to force you to come with us. I know you've got a bad history with these people and things have only gotten worse lately. If you want to go back to the Justice League, you can."

Wally shook his head. History or not he knew he could do more with Strike Force Alpha than with the League. It was a tempting offer but they had more than enough superheroes for an adequate force. This small military group needed him more than the League did.

"No. I'm still part of this group. I've got you covered."

Lorelli gave him a pat on the shoulder and went back to the rest of the team. He breathed easier with the Flash in their group. He was quite a bit less vulnerable than they were, much stronger, and almost immeasurably faster.

"Alright, guys! Let's go!" Lorelli called from the front of the small party. He briefly met Wally's green eyes and gave a slight nod of gratitude.

_**+JLU+**_

Yall watched impassively as the Coluan soldiers trampled through numerous housing complexes, searching for Vril. From what she knew of his plans, this was his second base of operations, which he had tried hide from her. She'd snooped and found out about it. And though she doubted he would still be there she was hoping for some clues about where he was heading next. She'd advised the officers to interrogate the humans in the area Vril had traded his naturally blue skin for fleshy, pale peach long ago and it made finding him amongst a group of similar-looking creatures that much more difficult.

"The inhabitants don't seem to know anything," one blue skinned man reported to her. "Our scouts have encountered some resistance."

"End it. I don't care how." She was ruthless. Tired of this planet, these people and this situation she was willing to do anything to bring it to a close.

Though she didn't have the force of her rank behind her the soldiers still followed her orders, even Muran, the one Osip had declared to be in charge. "Yes, sir."

A beep from within the ship she was standing next to caught her attention and she went back inside to see what was going on. The officer at the controls began to inform her with no prompting.

"We've lost contact with two scout teams; one in sector seven the other on sector three. The Justice League forces and the human military are responsible."

"The military. Strike Force Alpha?"

"Yes, that's the designation designated to the human force."

Yall didn't even think. "Take us there."

"…they're actually on their way here."

Yall gave him a pleased look then stepped back outside. The sounds of people running and screaming from the extraterrestrial force that had invaded the neighbourhood didn't faze or illicit any sense of regret in her for what she'd instructed them to do. Her only thought was of the human male that had so completely captivated her once great superior officer. In her mind it wasn't too late to save him. All she had to do was get rid of the Flash. Vril would go back to normal.

Yall knew they had arrived when, in the distance, screams turned into cheers. Her eyes narrowed but she waited for them to make it the rest of the way. Her wait was short.

Sharp eyes in front of a cunning mind shifted across the landscape crowded with old buildings in this forgotten corner of Metropolis. The air had changed. The sounds of havoc she and her people had caused became duller. The atmosphere was charged and in the tension Yall sank into the crafty, unfeeling officer she'd been when she was at her best.

"I know you're here!" Her yell echoed in the now abandoned area. A sound at her right drew here gaze but it was only a piece of glass from a broken storefront falling after hanging on since the pane had been broken in a struggle. "Are you afraid of me, Wallace?"

There was no response. The silence of the immediate vicinity was broken every so often by sounds further away. Then a crunching sound from behind reached her ears. She looked to find West leaning against the moderately sized craft an easy smile on his face. So different from his expression the times she'd seen him in person before.

"You're causing a lot of damage," West told her needlessly. He was sure she didn't care.

"Why would I care?" Wally rolled his eyes. Yall continued. "You insignificant organisms will die out before the greater history of the galaxy will even record you. You're nothing but a blip. The lowest forms of higher life imaginable."

"Aww, are you jealous?" Wally taunted. He continued to speak but Yall didn't hear anything beyond the word "jealous". She wasn't jealous of this nobody, her mind asserted. He had caused nothing but trouble for her. But she was jealous. The Flash had taken Vril's attention away from her. She'd never really had his attention in the first place. She had only ever been his second in command but before she was only second to a machine, a computer program. That could be excused. Now she was second to another person, a lower person. In her rage she didn't face this realization. She gave into the desire to harm what had ruined her world. She attacked.

A slower person would have been taken by surprise. Wally being as fast as he was, wasn't anything but annoyed that she hadn't let him finish his comparison of her to a lizard.

The object that she threw was easily dodged. A spark of electricity arced to him as it passed. The small tendril of electrons was enough to make the muscle under his skin twitch painfully and he was very happy he'd avoided a direct hit.

Yall was on him a moment later throwing kicks and punches that he easily deflected and dodged. He watched amusedly as her anger rose with each miss. There was something satisfying about toying with her. Wally hadn't forgotten that it had been her hand holding the weapons that had injured him on that lunar base not terribly long ago. Most of his anger had been directed at Vril but coming face-to-face with her again, Vril not around, brought back those memories he had tried to forget. His amusement at her anger faded and from deep within him there was a rage which answered hers.

Yall didn't even see the blow coming. She felt it against her stomach, then it was the hard ground scraping against her back until finally she came to rest against one of the building she and her team had damage without a thought.

Breathing heavy, Wally clenched his fist, restraining himself from going after her again. A sound at his back was all the warning he got before a powerful blast knocked him to the ground.

"West!" Lorrelli yelled and ordered, with a quick gesture, the team member next to him to take down the man who'd just emerged from the craft and shot their speedster. From around the corner of the nearest building Lawrence emerged with a long slender weapon supported on his shoulder. He quickly aimed and with a narrow blast destroyed the weapon in the Coluan officer's hand. A subsequent shot, this time much broader knocked the alien man back into the craft and into unconsciousness.

"Secure it!" Lorelli ordered and without elaboration his team broke into smaller units with different jobs to do. Lorelli and Hill went to Wally who was shaking off the shot he'd just taken.

"I'm okay," he said, voice hoarse. He cleared his throat. "I'm okay," he repeated this time sounding more like himself.

"We've got company coming!" One team member advised from within the craft. Though the language was unfamiliar he could still read a map and the yellow dots that were approaching he knew wasn't their back up. Strike Fore Alpha regrouped taking positions around the ship. The Coluan forces were already too tight around them in this urban setting to make a retreat possible. The best they could do was stand their ground. Yall was cuffed and still dazed but there were two SFA members devoted to keeping her secure nonetheless. She'd slipped out of their grasp that last time at the government lab when she and Vril had been looking for the remains of the Dark Heart. They wouldn't let her get away again.

The Coluan forces seemed to arrive all at once. They made a perimeter around the ship, enclosing the human team. Once that was done nothing happened. Lorelli, West and the others waited for the Coluans to say something, start negotiations so that they could get their two officers back. They didn't. Wearing their armour and carrying their weapons the blue shaded people didn't move.

"What are they waiting for?" Wally asked.

"Orders from above maybe," Marks shrugged.

"They're a little slow to respond," Wally said, trying to keep from fidgeting. The tense situation was getting to him, as was his proximity to Yall.

Suddenly all the Coluans raised their weapons. A symphony of clicks and the shrill whine of weapons charging was heard.

Marks swallowed. "Now might be a good time to call for that back up."

Across from them two Coluan officers conversed.

"Anything?"

The other shook his head. "No. They aren't responding."

"Perhaps the humans did it," the first suggested, looking to his colleague then back to their targets not far away. "We should end them before they have a chance to do anything more."

"It couldn't have been the humans. They don't have the technology to damage our systems like this."

The first soldier huffed and returned his focus to the small group around the ship that had brought them to the planet's surface and had been co-ordinating their search for traces of Vril. They'd yet to find anything and they needed to figure out a new strategy. They wouldn't be able to with the small human military force holding their craft and their well of information. Without their ship as well, they couldn't properly watch for incoming enemies or communicate with the other scout ships that had landed. That's why the sudden arrival of a blond woman flying at them and a second human military force took them by surprise.

_**+JLU+**_

High above, the Coluan mother ship was fighting a battle of its own, practically against itself. The computer system that controlled nearly every function of the spacecraft was acting up, badly. Whole systems would go down then spontaneously reboot only to go down again later.

The whole crew was working on keep the ship together and find the source of the problem. Like their soldiers on the ground, they'd first assumed that the humans had struck them with a virus hoping to cripple their technology. They quickly realized that the humans, with their primitive binary code system, would not be able to do this. It had to be one of their own people and there was only one who would dare turn against his own kind like this.

"It has to be Vril," the Leader of the small fleet, Osip, said tersely.

"No. It's probably just a glitch-" the lights went out. Four seconds later half of them came back on. "…probably just a glitch in the hardware that's gone unnoticed for too long."

The ranking officer shook his head. A glitch like this would have been noticed long ago and would not affect so many systems. They hadn't done anything particularly new today so there was no reason for the ship to go into such a technological tail-spin.

"This is deliberate."

"If it is, something this massive could only be initiated from within the ship." External signals didn't get processed by the main computer in the event of somebody trying to tamper with it from the outside. "If you're right…then Vril is on the ship."

Osip was right. And it wasn't just Vril Dox who'd snuck aboard. No, there were two other stowaways, one more alive than the other.

"Are you done yet," Luthor asked impatiently. He tightened his grip on the rifle and flit an anxious look to the door that had so far remained closed. He imagined that it wouldn't for long. The Coluans would be on to them soon enough and they'd find a way around the virus Lex had made and Vril had then altered such that it worked properly in the Coluan system.

"Almost there…" Vril responded almost cheerfully. He was too closed to achieving what he wanted to be annoyed with someone as small as Luthor. He and Luthor were in one of the ships numerous fabrication labs. Mostly the used it to synthesize parts required for ship repair. Today Vril planned to use the advanced technology for something more complicated than an engine part. All he had to do was fit the last connection to his module and…there!

The lights went out. The hiss of the ventilation and life support system stopped. The artificial gravity vanished leaving them light and free. The hum of the ship's engines faded into nothing. The ship was completely powerless, silent, except for the people moving within it. For several seconds they floated in the silent, pitch black landscape.

"What's going on?" Lex asked.

"Patience," Vril chastised lightly, a smile in his whisper. "You'll see."

A faint light emerged from the abyss of dark. Lex turned to see it. Vril was already facing. The light illuminated the two men and their surroundings making them feel less isolated than they had been a moment ago. The light increased and etched out a pattern that slowly started to become solid as it moved upwards. The panels of metal, silver, purple and black, the faintly greenish hands, even some of the internal workings were visible briefly before the hard outer shell became completely opaque.

The entire body was soon done and he looked almost exactly as Lex and Vril remembered it. The light began to fade, the process near the end. At the last second blindingly bright lights emerged from chest and forehead of the engineered being. The lights were in a pattern of three circles in a V-shape. The eyes flashed open and Braniac was reborn.

Darkness reigned for a little more. The white light from the mechanical man's eyes was just enough to light the pleased faces of his creator and his partner. The overhead lights of the room returned without warning, filling every corner of the room with illumination.

Lex blinked his eyes adjusting to the brightness then looked back at his much missed friend. "Welcome back." To his disappointment Brainiac didn't respond; neither the creation in front of him nor the voice in his head.

"He's not as advanced as he was when you last interacted," Vril explained. "Right now he's nothing more than an automaton, under my control. Coluan technology is advanced but not as much as the Dark Heart. We need to find whatever remains of it." He looked to Lex and saw the anger there. "Don't worry," he placated domineeringly, "Brainiac has a steep learning curve. Come Brainiac." Vril went for the exit, his creation following obediently behind him. Luthor was last, and unhappy at this latest development.

Brainiac was brainless! He knew it wasn't just that this version was not as advanced as the last one. Vril had done something to Brainiac's program, adulterated the pure genius that it had been. When he had the chance Lex vowed to undo the damage.

The Coluans were finally beginning to get some of their control back. The ship was starting to run like it should and the usual scores of information was at their fingertips again. Among that information was the log of the ships activities. Usually not reviewed until the end of the day the glitch had made their perusal necessary and that was how one of the ship's officers noticed the anomaly.

"Sir?"

"Yes, what now?" First Leader Osip the man in charge asked knowing from the tone that he was about to get bad news.

Nom paused waiting for his commanding officer to turn to him. "There was an unauthorized teleportation off the ship."

"Must you bother me with this now? I'm a little busy." Osip thought Nom would know better than to bother him with somebody playing with the teleporters when there were bigger issues at hand.

Nom did know better. "Sir, look at the footage." He slipped a memory chip into the nearest empty consoles slot and let the security video play out. Three beings, three men vanished in the array of vertical stripes characteristic of the Coluan technology. One was Vril, the other was Lex Luthor, the human criminal and Vril's accomplice, the last one, was Brainiac.

"Logs also show he was in on of the synthator rooms. He reconstructed Brainiac using our technology."

Osip stared at the footage. He paused it and examined his failure. This was exactly what they were trying to prevent –Brainiac's return. All they'd done was deliver the tools Vril needed to bring him back.

"How did they get here?"

"We've found a small craft attached the hull. It was in a blind spot. They must have used a hand held teleporter to get through the hull and into the ship." Nom waited for Osip to respond. "Sir?"

"This has gone too far."

"What do you want to do?"

Osip sighed and straightened himself to his full height. "Let's set a trap."

_**+JLU+**_

Wally helped one of his team-mates up from the ground absentmindedly. A weaker person might have been pulled off balance by the weight tugging on him but even with his mind elsewhere Wally kept himself upright and brought the other person up as well.

"Thanks."

Wally mumbled a response. It might have been some form of "yeah, don't mention it." But he couldn't say for certain. He was too busy fuming over their latest battle. It wasn't quite a win but neither was it a loss. Damn, stupid Yall!

She got away again, found some weakness in the cuffs binding her and made an escape. Wally had been more than ready to go after her and the look she cast over her shoulder as she ran away challenged him to follow. He'd been about to go after her but a cry of pain from somebody on the team stalled him. He couldn't leave them in the middle of a fight.

Their backup had arrived; Strike Force Beta and their resident meta-human Galatea. A battle had ensued. Due to their poor position and the disadvantage in numbers the Coluans had the two Strike Fore teams barely managing to hold their own. With Yall and the other Coluan man out of their grasp thanks to a teleportation from the mother-ship and Yall's own flight the Coluan forces had retreated, leaving their small scout ship in the ruins of the neighbourhood.

"Are you okay?"

West turned his eyes away from the route Yall had taken upon her escape. Galatea was looking at him with some concern. "Yeah I'm fine." He wiped away the small trickle of blood that came from a cut on his cheek. "Glass is always a problem for me a high speed."

Galatea nodded and was quiet. Wally noted her silence and assumed that it was just the usual social awkwardness that one would expect from a person who was cloned from a well known superhero and accelerated through normal growth stages with little normal human contact. Otherwise, she wasn't so bad.

Wally was going to say something to her but Galatea suddenly turned away from him. Wally blinked, not sure what to chalk that up to. He watched the blue eyes narrow.

"What is it?"

"Your friends are coming."

At first he didn't know what she meant. The familiar rumble of the Javelin's engine informed him who she meant. In the densely packed city and with so much debris around the craft couldn't land. A hanger door opened and several people flew out. A few went off in different directions but three continued to the ground. As the approached Wally quickly recognized the suits.

"You okay kid?" Green Lantern asked. He slid a distrustful glance to Galatea.

"I'm fine," Wally smiled. "As you may have guessed the powers that be aren't interested in a joint effort." He glanced back to the two military contingents. "They want to do their fair share."

"It's dangerous," Superman said. Next to him Wonder Woman nodded her agreement.

"It's their planet too," Wally argued. He reasoned that people had died in wars before. Just because the Justice League was around didn't mean that the new battles would have no human casualties. Seeing the situation so deeply from the other side left him tired in face of the futility. They all wanted to fight. He was almost at the point where he'd just sit back, wave a hand and say 'go ahead'. He was tired, a deep, soul-draining tired. He was being pulled apart; the military and regular humans on one side, the Justice League, his friends and family on the other and, from within, the emotional turmoil that continued to gnaw at him.

Superman glance to his colleagues and then to his young friend. He gave him a pat on the shoulder. "I know, Wally."

Wally took a breath, found some inner strength and forged on. "So you guys ran into the Coluans too?"

"Yeah," Stewart nodded. "I think they might have been looking for clues about Vril. I see you guys made their acquaintance too."

"Yeah," Wally said with a glance to the side. He wasn't going to tell them about Yall's appearance she was a Coluan just like the other ones were. There was no need to make special note of her. Galatea thought there was need.

"That woman was here too. Yall, I think was her name." She'd seen the fury in Wally's eyes, recognized it because it had been in hers once too. The desire to face what brought you down, to take control of what made you weak. She'd gone after Supergirl (and lost) and Wally would have gone after Yall if his team hadn't needed him. If she were him, Galatea would have gone anyway. Well, yesterday she would have. Tomorrow she might not.

Wally glared at her then turned to face the wrath from his friends. Their eyes were wide and angry and Wally felt like he was a little kid who had just broken a window.

"It's not a big deal," he told them. "Nothing happened."

Green Lantern was suspicious but he and the others would not bring this up in public. He sighed. "We'll talk about this later." Wally frowned. How old was he? Twelve? "Right now we've got to find Vril before they tear apart the city."

"I don't know if it'll help, but if you ask nicely Lorelli and Gibson might let you tinker with the Coluan ship we managed to annex."

Superman's look became unfriendly when it shifted to the large group of military officers wearing their combat gear; guns, armour, grenades, weapons that could do more harm to them than to most of their enemies. As far as he was concerned human should handle human assailants. Super-powered ones would be left to super-powered people.

"I'll talk to them," Lantern volunteered. Maybe his military background would help with the negotiations. They needed to get a good look at the Coluan systems, maybe find a weakness.

"I'll introduce you," Wally offered and began back to the Strike Force teams. Green Lantern followed.

"So…" Galatea began but trailed off. Superman turned to Galatea who was still nearby.

"So?"

She glared at him but the look softened after a moment. "What was Argo like?"

Superman wasn't sure how to respond. Not only because he'd never been there but also because this was the clone of his cousin, a being that had caused a lot of pain for quite a few people. She was ruthless, mercurial, and unforgiving. Or maybe she had been. She didn't look much like the Galatea he'd seen on the footage from the Watch Tower or from the descriptions the others, including Kara, had given him. It wasn't just that she, like Wally, was wearing a similar version of the combat gear given to the Strike Force teams. Something below the surface had changed too.

"If it was anything like Krypton, it was beautiful," he said and when she nodded in acceptance of what little he could give her Superman saw some of the ferocity bleed away. Clark realized that she wasn't so different from them.

Diana kept her eye on Galatea for a few seconds. She seemed calm, not about to attack and Superman could take care of himself. Her blue eyes slid to John and Wally, two friends united for another brief period, and noticed something strange happening. "Wally!" Wonder Woman's exclamation and her quick sprint to the red-head's side drew Superman and Galatea's attention. They looked just in time to see Wally vanish in a pattern of vertical stripes, Wonder Woman just a fraction of a second too late.

"What the hell just happened?" Green Lantern cautiously raised his hand to feel the area where Wally and his astonished expression had been a moment ago. There was nothing. The air wasn't even a slightly warm.

The two groups, one significantly larger, eyed the other. Who was responsible for this? It could have been the Justice League stealing West away again. It also could have been the military snatching Wally from the mission. Both theories were quickly thrown out. Everyone looked surprised.

"Wait," Superman said softly. His brows furrowed. "I've seen that before."

"Where?" Lorelli asked, coming closer.

Superman shook his head hoping that he was wrong. "Vril Dox. He went to Wally before. When I arrived he escaped using some teleportation device that had the same pattern." It had been that time in the alley when Trickster had been attacking the Wally's orphanage. The Superman that had prevented Wally from going to the orphanage had actually been an impostor, Vril in disguise. The real Superman's timely arrival had kept Vril from inflicting anymore damage than he already had on the young man so soon after he'd already inflicted so much.

"You think Vril took him?" the horror in Wonder Woman's voice was matched in Green Lantern's mind. They'd seen the wreck Wally had been when he returned from than encounter. How was he to survive it twice?

"Maybe not. The Coluans said that they'd use Wally if they had too. They might think they have to."

"And they both use the same technology so their teleportation signatures are the same," Green Lantern deduced.

Wonder Woman and many others looked up to the blue, cloudy sky. They couldn't see the ship orbiting above them but it was up there and they had their colleague and friend. She met the worried glances of Green Lantern and Superman and was surprised to see the same worry in the faces of the Strike Force team. They may not know all the details but they knew enough to be worried.

_**+JLU+**_

"That was pretty rude!" Wally said angrily. Anger was good. Anger covered the fear and nausea that threatened. The ship that he'd been brought to bore more than a passing resemblance to the interior of the base in which he'd been held prisoner by Vril. They were built in the same style; same disgusting half hexagon arch over the doors, same putrid wall colour, same revolting pattern in the floor. It smelt the same too. Wally felt dizzy. He fought it down and focussed on the anger.

"I'm sorry but we have to do this." The tall blue skinned man approached. He halted when Wally moved away from him. "I'm Osip. I'm in command of this mission."

"Oh, so you're to blame."

Osip resisted a sigh and got to the point. "Vril has Brainiac."

"No. I destroyed Brainiac. You missed it. It was pretty exciting. Remind me to send you the home video." Wally crossed his arms. His panic was fading. This man didn't look or act anything like Vril. If anything he was like a cross between J'onn and the Green Lantern. He had to remember to tell John and J'onn about this guy later.

"Brainiac is nothing but lines of code. There can be numerous copies of him made. Dox has the seed program, a miniature copy of the base programming that, while in its initial stage of proliferation once active, is almost harmless. It becomes more dangerous as time passes and as it collects and integrates new information."

"So…Dox made another Brainiac."

"Yes. And while Brainiac is still harmless we need to strike."

"So strike. You really didn't have to run you're plan by me."

Osip shook his head. It wasn't that simple. "We don't know where they are. Vril has changed his biology. We can't track him. All we can do is lure him out."

Wally glanced at the blue faces around him, quickly realizing what his purpose was in this. "…you need to bait a lure…and I get that glamorous job." He shook his head. "I've never been equated to a worm before," he said more to himself than to those around.

"This is not something I ask lightly. I know he's hurt you. But he and his abomination would go on hurting more people if we fail to stop him now, while we can. We need you to do this."

"And if I say no?" Wally challenged.

"Then we'll destroy Brainiac and Vril but it will mean the complete destruction of your planet as well." At the human males wide-eyed shock Osip went on to justify. "It's you and your planet or the rest of the galaxy, perhaps the universe. It's not much of a choice but it's yours."

How could they put this on him? Billions of lives or him facing his tormentor. It wasn't really a choice –discomfort versus destruction. They were putting the whole world in his hands and it wasn't nearly as much fun as that song made it sound. "Alright, fine," he replied tersely looking away from Osip and the other Coluans. He shrugged in feigned nonchalance and said with false bravado, "I've saved the day before."

"Draw him out into an open uninhabited area. We'll track you with this." A man next to Osip handed Wally a small square piece of technology. Wally slipped it into his pocket. "When you get him we'll have our people ready."

"Sure make me do the hard work," Wally griped.

"Good Luck, Flash."

Wally glared at him. "I'll get him. Leave my planet alone." He vanished, the teleporters taking hold.

"You think he'll succeed?"

"I think if he doesn't, he'll die trying," Osip said evenly. He may not think much of these creatures but even great civilizations had to start from somewhere. "Begin charging the canon. If we have to we'll end it from up here." If he didn't think the boy could handle it they would bring this nightmare to a conclusion remotely. Wally would likely still die trying, but in the event of this scenario they would be the ones to kill him.

_**+JLU+**_

Dick Grayson didn't like to call it baby-sitting. One doesn't really babysit an entire city, and Tim Drake wasn't a baby. Yet Dick was stuck in Gotham watching out for both Gotham and Tim because neither of them (despite what they might think) can take care of themselves. It was still day time. The real thugs didn't come out until dark Gotham became even darker. So, for now Dick kept himself busy by monitoring the situation with the latest aliens to stop at Earth. Batman had shared with him the information the League had garnered about the Coluans and Dick wasn't liking them at all.

Every so often Batman would call, asking for information or just a general update on the situation that was better observed from the Batcave than from the Watch Tower. The last communiqué had informed him of Wally MIA status so it was quite the surprise when Wally showed up suddenly in the Bat Cave.

"Wally?"

"Dick, I need your help." He darted over to where his friend was seated at the large computer.

"Wally! Are you okay? What's going on?"

"I need to send a message," Wally said, possibly the least distracted that Dick had ever seen him. Wally had always been somewhat flighty, his mind moving faster than anyone could possibly imagine, even if it didn't tackle the most pressing of issues. Now it seemed that every neuron was focussed on the same goal.

"Okay…sure." Dick began calling up the numerous communications channels utilized by the League, the military and commercial networks.

"I need to send it to Vril," Wally added, more quietly.

Dick's gloved hands froze. Slowly his head turned to the man next to him. "No. No-God-damned way!" Dick's mood quickly went from shock to anger. He wasn't wearing the mask of Nightwing which covered his eyes, so there was no shielding Wally from the fierce emotion that coloured his gaze. "Are you nuts? That guy—"

Wally didn't have time for an argument. The Coluans hadn't given him a time limit but he was sure that somewhere there was a clock that was ticking. "I know what he did! And I know what they're going to do if I don't find a way to end this."

"Who?"

"The Coluans! They're totally, dead-serious about taking care of Vril and Brainiac and if it means destroying the whole earth, they're okay with that!"

Dick shook his head. If Batman had known this little piece of information, he'd kept it to himself. Typical. "You can't know what they're planning for sure. They're bluffing."

Wally laughed humourlessly. "To stop Brainiac? I may not be smart but I'm not stupid. I know they'll do it."

Dick didn't want to believe it. He didn't want this to be the only way. Every part of him screamed that he had to keep Wally away from Vril. That psycho had more than a twisted obsession with the Flash. Of course there was also the part where the entire world was in jeopardy, but then again when wasn't it. There was always some nut with a doomsday device, or some villain bent on world domination. And yet this time felt different. This time it wasn't just good against bad, heroes against villains. This time there was a smattering of subplots carrying on underneath and through the major events.

The US military, the Justice League, Luther, Vril, Brainiac, the Coluans and Wally, these major pieces of the conflict were intertwined. Dick could practically feel it, this conflict coming to a head all at once, precipitated by Luthor and Vril. He wasn't sure which side would win and how much they would all lose in the process.

"Okay," he relented, feeling dirty for doing so. "How do we do this?"

_**+JLU+**_

Vril smiled at down at his arm, his new arm. He rotated his forearm and visually traced the pattern of biometal encircling the limb.

"It's perfect, Brainiac," Vril complemented, though Brainiac had no desire for compliments or recognition. Off to the side resting on a console Luthor sat, sullenly glaring at the pair. When Vril had been otherwise occupied Lex had opened Brainiac up and tried to get the machine back to his previous state of glory. He even opened up the psionic links that had been locked. It hadn't worked. Brainiac remained a mindless drone. Vril continued to assure that Brainiac was simply trying to assimilate the vast amount of information available to it. Vril had managed to save some the libraries full of information he had collected during his shadowing of the previous Brainiac. Now the blank slate that was the new version of the ruthless program was cataloguing that data.

Once he had deemed it advanced enough, though it was still had much of the data to go through, Vril had ordered Brainiac to enhance him. Brainiac had followed the order without complaint, much to Luthor's annoyance, and retrofitted the already upgraded Vril Dox with powerful weapons integrated directly into his body. It was one of those weapons that Vril was admiring now.

"Are you done yet?"

"Patience Lex. Brainiac—"

"Shut up! I'm fed up with you're excuses. Just…just shut up." Faced with the anti-climactic reincarnation of his partner Lex was trying to reassess his situation. He was quickly finding he had little to fall back on.

A small light began to blink and a ring tune played. At first Lex was confused, then it hit him.

"You brought your cell phone?" Lex shook his head. Here they were standing next to the most limitless source of information and technology in the universe and Vril was dragging around a piece of primitive Earth junk.

"I like to stay connected," Vril said retrieving his device. He was fascinated by human gadgets and had taken to using them whenever he could indulge. On his phone, one of the new models being hyped up on the television, there was a message waiting for him. A message that made his heart and mind race. "We have to go!"

"What? Where?" Lex demanded, though he really had no choice other than to be left behind.

Vril didn't pause in collecting his gear to inform Lex. He didn't want to hear the useless man's useless protests. Vril had his own agenda and Lex Luthor's place in it would be at an end soon.

"Come Brainiac."

The response wasn't immediate but eventually it was articulated. "No."

Luthor's frown turned into a big smile.

_**+JLU+**_

**End Part 9 – Before the War**

Only two more parts to go. I think one of them will be a short epilogue-type chapter.

Sagga…


	10. Dulce Et Decorum Est Pro Patria Mori

Part 2: Unnatural Disaster

Chapter Rating: PG-13

Summary: Wally West struggles through his recovery but what happens when he gets an offer he can't refuse? What will it mean for him, for the world and for his future with the League?

Disclaimer: The DC characters are not mine. I'm just playing with them. They'll be returned eventually, not in good condition but that can hardly be blamed on me!

Author's Note: Here's Chapter 10…several months later….don't hurt me!!

Warning: Language (couldn't be helped).

**Chapter 10 – Dulce Et Decorum Est Pro Patria Mori**

Decisions were made –nothing spectacular really.

Lines were drawn –not the ones many had hoped for.

He stood alone. It was surprisingly warm.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, J'onn." He sighed. "As much as I don't want you to go, you've got to get out of my head. Vril has…y'know mind powers. He'll know if you're around."

Wally felt J'onn's nod, which, needless to say, was weird. "We are near."

The young man swallowed with difficulty. "I know." He'd briefed the League on what the Coluans had told him and they'd come to this arrangement. Actually Dick had snitched on him. Wally had intended to do this by himself, which in hindsight was pretty dumb. So they'd cornered him before he could dash off and came up with the hastily concocted plan they were currently implementing.

Wally wondered if the others expected this strategy to work. He did but he also expected the price to be high. There wasn't really a way around it.

The quiet and calm of his surroundings didn't rub off on him. If anything it made him more nervous. Each whisper of the wind had him turning expecting to find someone. Each rustle in the brush drew his eyes there. So far there was nothing. Maybe he wasn't coming, part of him hoped. But he knew. Vril was coming. He suppressed a shiver, held back the nausea, took a deep breath and shook out his arms trying to quell the urge to move.

"I'm okay…I'm okay…I'm okay…" he repeated his mantra, bouncing on balls of his feet. He could really do with a distraction right now. Hey, a blue flower! "What's a pretty thing like you doing in a place like this?" he asked quietly and glanced around the barren landscape he'd chosen for the meeting. It was far from major cities, away from minor cities, in the middle of nowhere. The great American Midwest. There might be some environmentalists with a bone or two to pick with him later, but better scorched weeds than scorched people.

A spec in the sky caught his eye. At first he thought it was just a bird but the speck got bigger, until it was no longer a speck. And birds don't glow like that. Wally took a deep breath as the three newcomers landed before him. Brainiac had created one of his usual energy spheres and flown Luthor and Dox to the meeting place. The sphere winked out of existence and nothing but air stood between them and him.

Wally waited for one of them to do or say something. He wasn't quite sure who was in charge. He'd expected Vril to say something immediately, but both he and Luthor kept glancing to Brainiac. Was he the one in charge?

"Wallace Rudolph West, also known as the Flash," Brainiac decreed in his hollow, mechanical voice. It was the same as Wally remembered it from the battle months ago, except the echo of Luthor's voice was absent. "You've been a great inconvenience to me."

"I do what I can."

"You will not stand in my way again."

"I beat you once before, and you were twice the…cyborg?…" he couldn't help a quick glance to Luthor, "…that you are now."

"Dumb luck," Luthor replied. "I emphasize the 'dumb' part."

Wally glared at him then turned his gaze back to Brainiac. He was ignoring Vril because he couldn't afford to be distracted. "I know what you want. I know what you all want. Power," he said to Luthor, "knowledge," to Brainiac. He didn't have to say what Vril wanted, that's what had brought them here in the first place. Now he had something for the other two. "There's a certain something that will get you that." Knowing he had their attention he pulled from his pocket the small object that Amanda Waller had graciously donated to the cause.

Brainiac, Luthor and Dox immediately recognized the object. Luthor was practically drooling. Brainiac was as excited as a cold, heartless machine could get.

Wally waved the piece of technology back and forth like a he was teasing a dog with a treat. "That last piece of the Dark Heart you were looking for. I got it."

"You want to make a deal," Luthor assumed. "You're not as dumb as you look."

"Apparently you are; because the deal I'm offering is…" he paused for the sake of suspense, "…I do this." Wally closed his fist around the white and black object, breaking it to pieces with a crunching sound. There might still have been some salvageable pieces but he wasn't done yet. He brought his hands together, palm to palm and by rubbing them against each other at an outstanding speed, he incinerated the remnants of the most advanced piece of nanotechnology to black dust. "And you can go to hell."

With a pleased smile on his face Wally dusted off his hands, first together, then on his uniform when his hands were still grey with ash.

"You…you idiot!" Luthor went to one knee and touched the small patch of ash. He rolled the fine particles between his forefinger and thumb, lamenting the loss of the greatest piece of work ever produced. Lex glared up at the red-head with the short cut and told him, "You are as dumb as you look."

Wally tilted his head to the left, unimpressed, and flipped him off.

"Your back up is on its way," Brainiac suddenly announced and Wally didn't bother wondering how he knew. It didn't matter. Brainiac, this Brainiac, was beatable. It wouldn't require him having another close call with the speed force. "It's a pity for you that they will be too late."

He didn't waste time. Wally knew a threat when he heard one. He tried to strike first, swung a fist at Brainiac's face. Either he'd telegraphed his punch or Brainiac had gotten faster. Brainiac caught the flying fist.

"You're getting slow."

Wally had a snappy response for him but before he could get it past his lips the grip on his fist became inhumanly tight. The pain coursing up his arm, brought him to his knees but Brainiac decided he wasn't causing enough. With his free arm he punched the young man. It was an awkward looking movement, his arm moving so quickly but the rest of his body motionless. The movement was just as graceless when he brought that same fist across Wally's face, backhanding him, knocking him off his feet, yet not relinquishing the grip on his hand.

"That's enough!"

Wally thought he'd heard somebody on his side but that had to be an illusion. His friends weren't here yet. They'd remained far enough away to stay off Brainiac's radar and draw the three suspects out into the open. The problem was that Brainiac's radar was advanced and the only want to keep him from being aware of their presence was to be far enough away that they couldn't be detected and than meant that help was not very prompt.

"Let him go."

"Your emotions cloud your judgement." That was definitely Brainiac, no mistaking that voice. "We must annihilate him in order to secure our ascension. We can not make the same mistake again."

"What does he matter?" Luthor asked dismissively. "Even that degenerate, Superman, can beat you the way you are now."

"This being will still be in our way when we merge with the last remnants of the Dark Heart."

"There's more? He just destroyed…"

"He destroyed what he believed to be the last of what we wanted. But just like the rest of his species there is much he doesn't know."

The daze of the two blows to his body was beginning to wear off. The barren stretch of earth, the dry, prickly shrubs at his feet were beginning to come into focus. The vice around his hand released and Wally felt himself falling. He would have moved in time to catch himself but something caught him around the neck first.

He couldn't breath!

Eyes wide, he clawed at the cold appendage tightening around his trachea, depriving him of oxygen.

"Stop it!"

This time Wally saw who was coming to his aid. It was Vril. Not the most comforting of rescuers. The choke constricted further and Wally decided that now wasn't the time to be picky.

From beyond Brainiac's right shoulder Vril approached with the intention of stopping this before Brainiac killed his prize.

"It must be done."

"You always were too inflexible," Vril admonished and raised his right arm, taking aim of Brainiac. A large beam of bright energy discharged from his limb. The pattern of biometal pulsed brightly before fading back to its silvery colour. The beam of energy caught Brainiac directly in its path launching him several meters away and leaving his mechanical arm still gripping the throat of his target.

Wally fell from the air but faster than gravity could pull him Vril caught him.

"Are you alright?"

The voice was too close and his hands where on him. If it weren't for his desperate need for air, Wally would have been out of his reach in a fraction of a second. As it was he barely had the strength to pry the locked artificial fingers from his neck.

He gasped when it fell away, stirring the dusty earth and disturbing his blue flower. The unwanted hand running over his head might have been making him dizzier than the suffocation. All Wally knew was that he wanted to get away. But he couldn't. When he tried to pull away Vril held on.

"Please, just let me go," he begged through the gasps and the watering eyes.

Vril shook his head and gently touched the human man's face. "I can't."

"We can take care of them later," they both heard Luthor yell at Brainiac who was being given back the arm he'd lost. "We have to get out of here before the rest of the Justice League shows up." Brainiac reattached the arm Luthor had picked up.

"Agreed."

The bright bubble of energy formed again this time only around Luthor. Brainiac didn't spare Vril and West a look prior to taking to the sky and flying them both away.

"Wally!" someone in the distance called out to him.

It was time for Vril to make his escape.

"I'll find you again," he whispered and then vanished.

Wally shivered. Sounded like a threat to him.

"Wally are you okay?"

He looked up to find Shayera and the Green Lantern at his side. They helped him up.

"Yeah, mostly." He cleared his throat. "Luthor and Brainiac-"

"We heard. Don't worry Superman and the others are on them," Green Lantern informed. He didn't mention what they'd heard of his conversation with Vril.

"It figures Waller would keep a piece of the most advanced nanotech in the galaxy for later study. I told you we couldn't trust her," Shayera said

"What choice did we have? At least we know where he's going."

_**+JLU+**_

Elsewhere…

"Are you sure about this?" Bruce asked.

"Aren't I always?"

A sigh drifted through the air. Batman gave him a look wondering when and where that habit had been acquired.

"You'd be sighing a lot too, if you were me."

"I am you," Batman mumbled but went back to his work.

"Why are you doing this? Why now?"

"Because I don't think we'll get another chance. We've already had too many."

Bruce continued to lean against the massive computer, almost identical to his own. Something had changed in his alternate universe twin. He wasn't quite sure yet but given his double's actions it seemed like he had learnt from a mistake he hadn't even made yet. It was a mistake Bruce had made and lived to regret daily.

"I guess you learnt my lesson."

"You knew he probably wasn't going to make it. You knew Luthor would kill him. And you didn't do anything," Batman both recounted and accused.

Bruce raised his head a little in defiance but didn't totally contradict it. "I wasn't sure. I had a hunch."

"You always listen to your hunches. Why not this time when it was important?"

Bruce sighed, again Batman's lips pressed into a thinner line at the annoying sound. He hoped he never became this melodramatic.

"I was…afraid, I suppose –didn't want to tip my hand."

"You chose your pride over his life," Batman indicted harshly. He had less sympathy for himself than he did for the crooks he put away, because he knew what he was capable of. The downside of having a mind like his was the pressure to use it and the sense of failure when he didn't. "And almost as stupidly you confessed to Superman. It explains why you two were so frosty to each other, why you avoided the Justice Lords as much as you did. The others forgave you or simply didn't realize how close you were to saving him. But Superman, you must have seen the accusation in his eyes every time he looked at you."

"You presume a great deal."

"I don't presume anything. I've seen it in the faces of the others after Superman told them what he knew. But only Superman still looks at me with suspicion."

"Is that why you're going behind his back?"

"I'm doing what you were condemned for not doing."

"The Flash is that important to you." Bruce was relieved that his counterpart understood. When Batman glared at him through the white eyes of his cowl Bruce began to rethink how enlightened his double might be.

"Important to everyone." Batman handed Bruce back his device. He'd modified it and they were good to go. "We need him."

_**+JLU+**_

Brainiac knew Superman was coming. He'd linked himself to the satellites orbiting the globe. Nothing could sneak up on him. It was also through the satellites that he'd patched into the US governments system and found evidence of one more piece of his nanotech target.

Superman became visible over the horizon the moment Brainiac expected him to. His augmented vision allowed him to see the expression on the sole living Kryptonian's face. There was anger but it was still controlled. Brainiac estimated that he could win against him.

Despite the long distance Superman covered it quickly and attacked Brainiac without so much as a word of spite. Brainiac dodged both the punch and the red laser beams. He lowered Luthor to the ground and turned to face his nemesis. He'd miscalculated, an error due to his primitive and imperfect state. It would take more effort than he'd originally estimated to defeat Superman, who was upon him again.

Two hard punches caved in each side of the metal head but they rebounded to their original state in a few seconds.

"We meet again, Kal-el."

"I'm going to have to cut his reunion short," Superman said before flying at Brainiac with another flurry of lethal blows. Brainiac caught one fist and then the other and blasted the alien hero with three bolts from the symbol on his chest.

Brainiac barely had time to charge for another one shot when something collided with his back. He rotated his head around and looked down to find an arrow sticking out of his back. "Your primitive weapons can not harm me," he announced.

In the distance Green Arrow pressed a button on a remote and watched with satisfaction as Brainiac crumpled releasing Superman who was quickly caught in mid-air by Steel.

"Primitive delivery system maybe, but the virus downloaded to you definitely isn't."

Next to him Elongated man twisted himself around. "Where is Batman anyway? You'd think he'd want to see his creation in action?"

Green Arrow just shrugged. Batman was too strange to figure out and thus couldn't be predicted. More importantly at the moment, Brainiac was taking a pummelling from Red Tornado and Fire. They combined their abilities to create swirling maelstrom around the downed mechanical being. Together they had enough power to melt the metal of which Brainiac was composed. Unfortunately, before they could finish, Luthor attacked Fire and Superman attacked Red Tornado.

Wait, what? What was going on?

Superman was on the good-guy side. At least he was supposed to be. Several heroes glanced at each other wondering what had occurred.

Nearby J'onn illuminated the situation. "Brainiac is controlling him with a psionic crystal. He must have acquired it during his regeneration in the Coluan Mothership." J'onn as a telepathic being, could feel the faint but familiar waves of psionic energy originating from Brainiac.

"The same way Supergirl was affected in Cleveland," Elongated man commented. Everyone had heard about that particular incident. Their fear of a repeat performance was not something they spoke of but the worry had been in everyone's eye. Because who among them could take on Superman and win?

"Their neural physiology makes Superman and Supergirl the most susceptible."

"Well how do we stop it?" Elongated man asked.

"We must destroy the source."

"And keep Superman from killing anyone," Green Arrow added unsure which task would be harder.

Overhead, and on the ground, all the assembled heroes attacked at once. The broad, gently rolling plains of Illinois suddenly became a loud and hectic battlefield.

"Superman! Snap out of it!" Vixen yelled in his ear, her arms wrapped tightly around him and the power of the boa reinforcing her own formidable strength. It wasn't enough. Superman elbowed her in the gut and then threw her into Captain Atom who had been approaching. A blast of white energy caught Superman in the back but didn't do more than annoy him. Eyes furious, he tuned to S.T.R.I.P.E. who continued to fire even if only to keep Superman's attention on him giving the others time to regroup.

Superman flew at S.T.R.I.P.E. but was deflected by a punch before he made it. Wonder Woman grabbed the temporarily downed hero by his collar. "Superman, you have to fight it!" Behind her the sounds of the others taking on Brainiac and Luthor reached her ear but she didn't turn to help. "Superman!" She shook him and his eyes flew open. The wild fury was still there but for this brief moment it was contained. He pushed away from her and clutched his head, stumbling in the dry remains of a lost crop. "Superman?"

He didn't look at her. He looked at Brainiac who was throwing heroes left and right, the virus having worn off. He looked through Brainic's metal skin to his innards, among which was the faint pink glow of a psionic crystal. With a quick, barely perceptible motion twin red lasers streaked across the field and carved into Brainiac's chest a small, double-lined 'X'. It marked the spot they had to hit.

Wonder Woman watched Superman shake his head as though shaking something off. She though perhaps he was himself again. The sudden attack on her proved he wasn't and she defended herself.

"What's going on?" Green Lantern asked as he arrived with Shayera and Wally. Green Lantern had purposely taken his time getting to the battle. Shayera had held back too. They weren't slacking off. It wasn't a Green Lantern or Hawkgirl type of thing to do, staying away from a fight. This was actually a little known part of the plan. They wanted to keep Wally away from the fight. They were betting big on not needing him in the battle. With the whole League taking them one and with Brainiac in a less advanced form, victory would still be hard, but achievable.

Shayera, for the first time that she could recall, had actually hoped the fighting was over when they arrived. What they found was Superman and Wonder Woman trying to beat each other into a pulp, while Brainiac, slightly deformed but still whole, fought along side a well-armed Luthor.

J'onn brought the three newcomers up to speed. "He's under Brainiac's control."

"How do we get him out of Brainiac's control?" Wally asked as he was deposited on the ground, out of the green orb that had carried him.

"In what looked like moment of clarity, Superman told us were we had to strike but we've been unable to—"

A resounding crash and then an explosion cut J'onn off. John created a shield to protect them from flying debris. When the smoke cleared Brainic and Luthor were gone but Superman was still not himself.

The comm. units in the League members' ears beeped to life and Mr. Terrific imparted much needed information on them.

'We're tracking Luthor and Brainiac heading east. Looks like he's still going to D.C.'

"We need to intercept him," John muttered ready to take flight.

"Got it," Wally said and then took off going west.

"That's the wrong way," Shayera said out loud.

J'onn understood the young man's thinking. "Not if he goes all the way around."

_**+JLU+**_

It turned out that Brainiac could still be snuck up on if the thing doing the sneaking was fast enough. Even with all his advanced sensory technology and his link to the satellite he'd pointed at the Earth, Brainiac didn't see the Flash coming until it was too late.

Jumping just at the last moment, Wally rocketed through the air at a phenomenal speed and swung the fist he'd pulled back, hitting dead on the mark that Superman had made. Wally's momentum carried both him and Brainiac a little westward but both were still in the vicinity of Brainiac's target. It was the high security government lab, the same one Vril and Yall had broken into searching for the remnants of the Darkheart. They hadn't found it the last time. So, where better to hide the Darkheart than a place the enemy already knew it wasn't? Only, with his uplinks in the computer networks, Brainiac cheated and knew exactly where to go.

Wally landed a second after he pulled his arm out of the mechanical man. A few shards of crystal were stuck in his flesh but he quickly pulled them all out and felt much calmer once he had. The familiar greenery surrounding the government complex was quiet and peaceful, a startling counterpoint to the rage and mounting panic that Wally felt as this situation progressed.

Brainiac stood slowly, off balance due to the damage. There was a gaping hole in his chest and each movement he made caused pieces of the crystal Wally had shattered to fall from the opening.

"I will no be beaten by you again."

"I don't think you really have a choice." Wally was going to strike but a third voice entered the conversation from above.

"Brainiac, leave him alone. Or I'll kill your partner," Vril threatened and landed nearby with a weapon trained on the man he'd caught in mid-air when Wally had attacked Brainiac.

Brainiac took half a second to think but eventually agreed. "I will not harm him." Brainiac retreated. Some things could be left for later. He immediately took off, to the surprise of Luthor and Vril.

"What are you doing? Get back here!" Luthor yelled.

Wally pulled a small communications device from a pocket and spoke into it. "He's coming your way, fast."

"Copy that. We'll get him."

Wally sighed and shook his head at their overestimation of themselves and their underestimation of Brainiac. He glanced at Vril who still had Luthor in an uncomfortable grip but his eyes didn't make it past the alien's knees. He couldn't look at him. He ran to the battle without acknowledgement of the man who wouldn't leave him be.

"I don't think he likes you," Luthor mocked.

Vril glared and tightened the arm around his captive's neck. "Shut the hell up." A quick and hard knock to the conniving human's head brought unconsciousness quickly over him.

"We're only slowing him down!" Lorelli looked to Nightwing but the grimfaced hero didn't respond. He knew they were screwed.

"Well, I guess I wanted action," Booster Gold mumbled to himself, while he cradled his left arm. He was pretty sure it was broken. Stupid robot. He'd wanted to be in on the main fight, tired of crowd control and courier missions. He'd been assigned to back up the Strike Force Alpha Team and hadn't been happy. He was pretty sure that Nightwing had been just steps from clocking him after listening to him do nothing but complain, when the fight finally came to them, and Booster Gold now wished it hadn't.

He'd tried to take down Brainiac, but even in his damaged and imperfect state Booster Gold had lost to him, a defeat both embarrassing and painful. Now the SFA was blasting Brainiac with the combined forces of their powerful CS-9 rifles. The torrent of bright blue-white energy was hitting Brianiac dead on but he continued to walk forward, leaning into the force of the blast to keep his momentum going.

"Where the hell are your friends?" One large man from the military team asked in a yell over the whine of the weapon on his shoulder.

"They're on their way," Nightwing responded, his eyes still on Brainiac. He whipped and snapped open his own version of a batarang and hurled it the approaching enemy. The wind created by the blast of the rifles threw the trajectory off for a tense second but the small weapon overcame and plunged into Brainiac's head. Through the bright glare of energy it was hard to see the small red light blinking but the explosion that followed couldn't be missed. The small but powerful charge created a shockwave that sent two of the SFA members flat on their ass while the others managed to brace in time.

"Did you get him?" a dark skinned woman in the SFA uniform asked.

The rifles were quiet, the whine of their exertions quickly fading to nothing. All eyes were on the cloud of smoke and dust a hundred feet away.

"Keep your weapons ready. I don't think it did more than slow him down," Nightwing warned. He didn't usually wish he had superpowers. Batman had taught him that a keen mind was just as dangerous as superhuman strength but there were times when brute strength was a definite advantage that brains couldn't be.

"Break. Two by four," Lorelli ordered. The words meant nothing to Booster and Nightwing but the SFA team quickly reorganized themselves. Two went slowly ahead to where Brainiac had been. Another four remained a few strides behind. The rest held position at the front of the complex.

"Can't see anything through the smoke," Marks mumbled. The man next to him agreed. They were just disappearing into the haze when they were struck down. Their team-mates were quick to attack but Brainiac was too fast and too strong. He broke their ranks, flung them aside, wholly decimating the human defence force.

Finally there was nothing in his way except a few measly walls. He struck them, blasted them, but they continued to stand.

"It's been reinforced. It might not be impenetrable but the way you are now, you aren't much."

Brainac turned his head to Nightwing and told him, "Your efforts only inconvenience me." The machine turned back to the wall and from the increasing glow in the empty eyes Nightwing new Brainiac was up to something. He couldn't let whatever he was about to do happen. But before he could react a flash of dark colour struck. Brianiac crumpled forward, then another blow force him back. Brainiac struck out and his one shot hit the Flash dead on to send him careening into the foliage.

Nightwing didn't hesitate. With Brianiac distracted and weakened further he had to make use of the opportunity. He landed a few good blows but not even the explosive he detonated inside the hole in Brainiac's chest did more than rattle the artificial intelligence. Before he knew it Nightwing was pinned against the outer wall taking a beating. Brainiac flung him aside when he was done and Nightwing would have collided head-first into a tree if not for some speedy intervention.

"Nightwing? Nightwing!" Wally called not seeing any response from his battered friend. "Oh God, Dick, say something," Wally pleaded. He watched the laboured breathes push a bloody cough to stain the paling lips. For a moment Wally saw Axel. The young criminal he'd nearly pummelled to death in a fit or rage.

"Wal…Wal…" a raspy voice pulled West from his shocked stupor.

"You're gonna be okay," Wally assured simply because Dick had to be okay. "Medic!" he yelled and though Hill had minor injuries and had yet to shake off his daze he responded to the call and made his way over. "Please, help him."

Hill didn't respond. He went to work doing what he could to help the hero who had no more special abilities than anyone else on the SFA team excluding Wally.

"Go…" Nightwing rasped. "…stop…"

"No talking," Hill ordered absently as he took vitals. Dick glared at the officer and that more than anything Hill might have said allowed Wally to believe Dick would be okay.

"Play nice guys." He gave one smile then headed back to the fight.

The SFA team had Brainiac cornered against the outer wall. With no way for him to get in they had focussed their weapons on him. Wally accelerated as much as he could in the short distance and let loose a punch that when it struck, shook the ground. Unfortunately it was a wasted shot. Brainiac was gone and Wally's punch had hit nothing but the wall. He pulled his arm out of the huge dent and looked around.

"Where the hell did he go?"

As if in response muted sirens began to sound from within the building.

"Let me guess, that's something along the lines of 'intruder alert'," Wally grumbled and struck the wall again just because he needed to hit something.

Nobody on the SFA commented on the anger and frustration they could nearly see rolling of West in waves. "How did he manage that? This place is supposed to be in penetrable," Marks asked.

Lorelli and the others didn't know. All they knew was that under maximum lock down, they had no way of getting in and nothing short of the Secretary of Defence's word would get the doors unlocked.

"The Coluans have teleportation technology. My guess would be that he put it to use…stupid prick," Wally grumbled, glaring at the wall that kept him from his target. He'd been so close to ending it, so close to being able to take a break. After this the Navy, the Military, the US government could take a flying leap for all he cared. He was done when this was done.

"There are no security deployments or personnel inside," a team member announced hopelessly.

"We couldn't take Brainiac down. Do you think they would have been able to?" Lorelli asked rhetorically. He was now fighting his own urge to hit the wall.

It was fortunate that Superman and the speedier of the Justice League members chose that moment to arrive. If anyone could break in, it was Superman.

"Stand back," Superman instructed after they told him of their dilemma. He punched the wall and felt the outer barriers give. He pulled back and punched again. The ground shook and from the greenery a flock of bird took to the sky. Superman pulled back and struck a third time. That time something went wrong. His fist barely made a scratch and when he pulled back, feeling dizzy and weak, his fist was bleeding.

"What the hell…?"

"…kryptonite." Superman mumbled. Wonder Woman supported her friend as he stepped back from the wall. The others crowded in to look. In the crack Superman had made they could see a crackling green force-field.

"Was that in the specs?" Onade asked. They'd been given a cursory run through of the security system before it had been activated but there were dozens of barriers and some of them had unusual names or acronyms they hadn't had the time to uncover before they'd gone into battle.

"That's probably the K-type electro-static barrier," Lorelli interjected. He couldn't be sure but its name didn't matter. All that mattered was that they had no way to get in and Brainiac was probably only inches from the Dark Heart, if he hadn't gotten to it already.

"How deep does the barrier go?" Wonder Woman asked.

"It's all the way around, under and over. They did major renovations on security after the last incident."

A few more heroes had arrived and though they tried they couldn't break through.

"Get the president or someone on the line and tell them to turn this thing off and let us in," Green Lantern demanded.

"We're on it but it might take a couple of minutes." Which was usually considered exceptionally quick when trying to get authorization from high levels in government. In this case it was much too slow.

"I've got an uplink to the inside," the SFA computer tech informed. The laptop, now open on the ground, had been strapped to his back as part of his standard equipment should some on site computer work be required.

"Can you bring down the security system?"

The officer shook his head at West's inquiry and ignored the imprecation that followed. "I can tap us in but we're only observing. We can't actually do anything without the master access key." The screen changed from the black background with white numbers and letters to show interior surveillance cameras. As the tech clicked through the views they could see the path of destructions Brainiac had cut.

"We need to get in there!" Supergirl cried in supreme frustration.

"There isn't any way to do that unless you can walk through walls!" Lorelli was just as annoyed. They'd been trying to defend themselves against their allies, putting up a barrier that even the most powerful meta-human or alien couldn't penetrate. And now their distrust might prove to be the armour that brought them all down.

"How thick is the wall?" Wally asked suddenly.

"Ten feet."

"I can get through that." He'd never gone through anything thicker than a regular wall but he was confident, or desperate. "I can vibrate fast enough to—"

"No," Marks interrupted. "There's some sort of super electromagnetic barrier in the wall as well. Even if you get through the ten feet of reinforced super-alloys the field would scramble your electrical signals so that even if you put yourself back together there's no guarantee your body will still work.

West looked over at Hill who was helping Nightwing sit up. If he didn't try this they'd all be worse off that Nightwing was now. "What other option do we have?"

_**+JLU+**_

"Are you ready to go home now?"

Vril whirled around to find his long time subordinate standing a few feet away.

"Come to take me in?" Vril asked dismissively and turned back to his partially obscured view of what was happening at the government building.

"I'm supposed to," Yall said casually and Vril pretended not to listen. "But I know that they just don't understand. We've been at this for so long. Our loyalty goes beyond a cause, beyond a duty…beyond family or honour."

"You're right. They won't understand. They'll take me to Kontak and I'll be executed or imprisoned in an inter-dimensional purgatory," Vril said grimly.

"I won't allow that to happen. But we have to go. You have to give up on Brainiac." She didn't state what else he had to give up on, fearing what his response might be.

"This is my life's work. My greatest…my greatest creation."

"This is the end. The journey is over!"

"Then where is my prize? What is my reward?" He'd lost his ship, he was steps away from losing his creation and all the knowledge and data he'd collected over the decades. If this was the end what was the point in reaching it?

"Your reward is the journey, and your life, so that you can look back and remember."

Vrill shook his head.

"And you're reward is what you shared with the people around you. Even if the numbers have dwindled." Yall saw his shoulders tense and she held her breath, her blue skin slowly becoming shades closer to purple.

"You're right."

She exhaled silently but had trouble breathing again when Vril faced and stepped close to her. She saw in his eyes his acknowledgement of her loyalty and everything else that he'd ignored and that she'd tried to hide. There was no derision or mockery and his eyes, his human-looking brown eyes, were soft and welcoming.

"I'm fortunate to have you, always have been. I wish I had seen it earlier."

Yall took a deep breath and felt as if she was feeling for the first time in years. "I knew you would, eventually. But even if you hadn't, my loyalty to you would never falter."

Vril smiled charmingly. "I suppose we should go then."

"We have to make sure Brainiac does not pose a threat," Yall added reluctantly. "Without you to suitably guide it, it's too dangerous."

"You're right," Vril nodded. "We'll make sure the Justice League puts an end to Brainiac, then we'll slip away."

Yall nodded and they both turned to watch the events unfold, their thoughts and intentions not as in sync as Yall believed.

Vril's lips twitched to a smirk for a moment before he forced the expression away.

_**+JLU+**_

They'd stepped back, giving him room. Wally flashed them one of his trademark cocky grins before he focused and began vibrating so fast that he blurred and the air around him crackle with a blue energy. It was strange how Wally felt at that moment –disconnected from his life but closer to the invisible forces in the universe that they explain in science class. He was relaxed, as though everything made sense and there was nothing to worry about, because what they knew and felt and experienced was so small but so special. The only other time he had felt like this was when he'd been in the Speed Force. It was probably as close to a religious experience as he would ever get. Maybe it was but he couldn't be distracted.

Wally took one glance back at his friends, his colleagues and knew that no matter how small or insignificant, they were important, they meant something. If not to the universe then, at least to him.

"What's going on?" Batman's voice sudden came to him, like a gentle wave of sound. He saw bright eyes turn to him and he smiled and stepped into the wall.

"Wally!"

"Batman!" Wonder Woman didn't reach him before he made it to the wall, but Batman didn't reach the wall before Wally disappeared through it, leaving only a patch of faint warmth in the hard material.

"What's he doing?" Batman's voice was tense and hard, barely different than usual but those that knew him could hear his worry. They were worried to.

"We need to get through the wall. We can't break it and there's kryptonite," Wonder Woman explained. Batman could hear her worry. Looking into the eyes of the others he could see it on their faces too.

He'd only just arrived, just made it to the scene after making the necessary arrangements. J'onn informed him over the comm. what had happened out in the mid-west but even he was still making his way to D.C. and hadn't known all the details. The first thing Bruce had seen when the arrived was Wally vibrating, glowing and then looking at him with what he thought was a smile. Then he vanished into the wall. Batman's heart had plunged and he thought his nightmare was coming true. It hadn't. Not yet.

"I see him! He's on the other side!" the computer expert said excitedly. They all crowded around the small screen and watched in hope, then in fear as Wally became solid again and dropped to the floor, unmoving.

"Oh, no…Oh God, no," Marks mumbled to himself, mumbled the words they were all thinking, voiced the sentiments they all were feeling.

"West!" Lorelli yelled, one hand to the device at his ear sending the signal that a similar device on Wally's suit would transform back into sound. "Wally, get up! Move! Say something!"

There was no response. Wally just laid there, ten feet away. He may as well have been on the other side of the world.

"J'onn can you sense anything from him?" the Green Lantern asked.

J'onn closed his eyes, concentrating for a few seconds before responding. "His presence is still there but it is fading, quickly."

"We knew this could happen. He knew the risks," Lorelli stated, eyes cast slightly down.

"The risks? That's it? Acceptable collateral? Is that how you're going to write this up? Just another day on the job!" Shayera screamed.

"That's not what I meant!"

"Both of you enough!" Superman interjected. Still weakened from the kryptonite, his words were soft but no less angry and frustrated. "There has to be something we can do…"

"The neural probes."

Many heads turned to Batman.

"The probes that were put in to his back, they're in direct contact with his nervous system."

"So?" Shayera didn't understand.

"Holy shit!" the computer tech exclaimed and began working furiously on the keyboard. "He's right. We can send a signal to the probes get them to shock West back to life!"

Green Lantern glanced back and forth between the computer and the man, hopeful. "Are you sure? Will that work?"

The man shrugged. "Technically, he's in perfect working order. There's nothing physically wrong with him. Hopefully all he needs is a jump start." The man's index finger lingered over the ENTER key for a fraction of a second before coming down harder than was necessary. The message was sent.

They watched as nothing happened.

"Damn it!" He typed some more and sent the message again. This time the message got through and on the screen the image of Wally showed the body convulse as the electrical shock jolted his body into an uncoordinated flail. But once it was over, he was perfectly still again.

"Again!" Lorelli ordered though the other officer was doing so already.

The body jerked. Again he went still after the shock passed.

"Again!" Spasm and then stillness. "Again!"

"Wait!" Batman grabbed the hand that was about to press on the keyboard once more. "Wait." He swore he'd seen something. A second later his suspicion was confirmed. Wally's left hand moved. A second after that his breathing became apparent. In the moments that followed Wally turned himself onto his back, eased the burn and the ache throughout his whole body with deep breaths, and pulled what little strength he could find back into him.

"West?" Lorelli said again, his hand activating the communications device.

Wally didn't have a voice to respond with. He managed a thumbs-up and a weak smile and began slowly to where he knew Brainiac was.

"He's okay." Lorelli stated to sighs of relief. Though knowing to whom he was heading and seeing his weakened state, all of them silently added 'for now' to the end of the statement.

_**+JLU+**_

"He's okay…" Vril closed his eyes. "He's okay."

Next to him, Yall was dumbstruck. More than dumbstruck, she was shocked, she was numb, she was dead. She averted her eyes. A minute ago as the tears of grief had pooled in his eyes. She could not bring herself to watch those same tears, now turned to tears of relief, slip down his face.

"He's okay."

_**+JLU+**_

"You again."

"Yeah…me again."

Brainiac continued with his assimilation of the most advanced piece of technology in the known universe. "No matter. In approximately twelve seconds the process will be complete, and I will put you out of both of our misery."

"Twelve seconds, huh?" Wally staggered over and stood at the bionic man's side. "Eleven…ten…nine…"

He tilted his head and watched as the last little robot seemed to liquefy and crawl up Brainiac's arm.

"…eight….seven…"

Brainiac's eyes changed from yellow to white. The liquid metal seeped into his metallic body, merging with him.

"…six…five…"

Wally held up his right hand, put it in front of Brainiac's face and folded his fingers in, counting off the last seconds as he spoke.

"…I'm so tired."

Four.

"I'm so fucking sick of you!"

Three.

"Allow me to end the torment for you," Brainiac offered, his voice more empty that ever.

Two.

"No…"

One.

"Allow me."

Zero.

A flash of white and time stopped, or so it seemed. The word lost some of its colour. Wally closed his tired eyes to the frozen mechanical face. He stepped forward, his solid-looking body slipping between the molecules and atoms of Brainiac.

The world's colour came back. Time started up with a bang!

The ominous rumble through the ground faded. It seemed to take with it the tension and unease that had been plaguing all those assembled outside the building. At Superman's behest, Lorelli's agreement and under Batman's glare, they had all moved what was considered a safe distance away from the complex unsure how explosive the battle between Wally and Brainiac would be.

"Was that it?" Onade asked to no one in particular.

"I can sense Wally again!" J'onn announced. "He got Brainiac." A rare smile turned his lips and many cheers went up. The anxiety had increased ten-fold when J'onn had announced that Wally had fallen off his psychic grid. His return to it was very good news.

"Hey…the security system is being disengaged," Marks announced while he continued to look over the other officer's shoulder at the computer screen.

"That has to be West," Lorelli confirmed.

Orders went out and the heroes and military personnel were beginning back to the building when a short warning crackled over the Justice League radios. "Incoming!" Mr. Terrific cautioned only a second before the whine of powerful engines was heard above them and just a few seconds before the vehicles themselves swooped overhead. Before anyone had a chance to ask the crafts began their assault on the government complex.

"What are you doing?" Green Lantern asked into his radio, knowing the Coluan's had a patch into their system so that they could coordinate the offensive.

"We've been advised to take all necessary action to ensure the destruction of the program." A disembodied voice responded.

"Stand down! The Flash already got him!"

"We have our orders." The link cut out. Green Lantern glanced at Lorelli who was looking as unhappy as he was. He took one aggravated breath then joined the fight to defend the building and the occupant from the Coluan offensive.

Marks hefted his rifle and ran with the rest of Strike Force Alpha to join the fight. He couldn't help but wonder aloud: "Who's advising them?"

_**+JLU+**_

"What are you doing?" Vril turned murderous eyes to his subordinate.

She wiped the blood from her split lip, marvelling at the fact that both humans and Coluans spilled the same coloured blood. "Your obsession has to end."

"Brainiac is gone!" He advanced on her again, ready to strike her as he had when she'd first informed the commanders on the mothership to order the scout teams still on the planet to attack the building not far from them. "His threat is gone."

"But West's threat isn't," she said.

"He's not a threat."

"He is. He is to you. You just can't see it. He's clouded your judgement, twisted your mind around him."

"He's done nothing to me…except be everything that I would never want or even allow you to be," Vril spat.

"When he's gone you'll–"

The punch to her face pre-empted her plans for the future. Before she had a chance to recover Vril was heading to the building, to the main doors where Wally West was slowly making his way out.

Yall felt something else warm and wet slip down her face. She blinked several times then contacted her people once more.

"It's worse than expected," she lied. "Brainiac is still in tact."

"What do you suggest?" The faint voice sought her judgement.

"Use the canon. That will ensure his end."

"Acknowledged. Get away from there."

_**+JLU+**_

John Stewart was conflicted. He was elated that Wally had won against Brainiac again, but he was supremely pissed at these Coluans, who saw fit to intervene when it wasn't necessary. He punched one cruiser with a massive green fist form his ring and watched with satisfaction as it flew away leaking dark grey smoke.

"Wally!" Wonder Woman's happy exclamation turned him to face the building and the sight of their friend stumbling from the exit. Wonder Woman didn't have a chance to get to Wally and envelope him in the hug that she wanted to as another craft took aim and fired upon her. Green Lantern didn't even see the bolt of blue energy that struck him in the back coming. He fell heavily to the ground and had to make a shield to protect himself from further attacks.

The battle raged on despite his triumphant return. Wally leaned heavily against the wall and watched, eyes glassy and mind sluggish. He felt the need to help but his feet dragged and the commands to his limbs resulted in painful responses back to his brain. He managed two steps from the wall towards fight. It was as close as he would get.

"You ruined everything!"

Wally didn't have time to turn. The hard handle of a pistol struck him across his head. He staggered but managed to stay upright.

"How does such a mediocre freak turn out to be such a pain in the ass?"

Slowly, carefully Wally raised his eyes to the angry man. He gave Luthor a weak grin.

Luthor grinned back, but there was only malice behind the expression. He raised the snub-nose revolver, the antiquated piece of killing technology. He took aim and squeezed the trigger.

Pop.

It was a quiet sound in such a large and raging battle. Yet, it seemed everyone heard it. They also heard the dull crack as Wally fell to his knees, arms hanging limply at his side, eyes open, and expression frozen in that of moderate surprise.

Now time moved slowly, exceedingly so, and he moved with it. His left hand went to the wound in his chest and was quickly stained red. A sound that was half a laugh half a cough pushed forth from his lips, bringing up a trickle of blood to trail down his paling chin. A person appeared next to him suddenly and their arms went gently around him, keeping him upright.

"…hu-…g-…" his words, whatever they were, Wally wasn't sure, came out as gurgles.

"Wally…"

Wally shifted his eyes towards the person at his side. His eyes first fell across Luthor who had a hand to his jaw and was looking more than a little dazed. Somebody had hit him hard.

"Wally…"

Finally his eye rested on the man who held him.

"You'll be okay," Vril assured.

Wally wanted to laugh. He hadn't been okay for a long time. He was never going to be okay again.

"Get away from him!" Batman yelled trying to make his way through the chaos to Wally. It seemed all of the Earth's forces were trying to do the same. It was the Coluan ships that kept them away.

A bright white beam suddenly crashed down from beyond the sky onto the building. It did no damage but promised much to come. Just as suddenly the Coluan ships gave up. They ended their fight, turned away and took off so quickly it left everyone reeling.

Batman felt his heart hammering as he traversed the pitted field to get to Wally. Vril was still holding him and the bright beam was still striking the building.

"What the hell is that?" someone asked. Batman didn't care. Wally was over there. Wally was in danger. He had to get there. Even when he saw the ominous pulse of blue energy slide quickly down the column of white energy he didn't stop, didn't slow. Others were trying to get to Wally too, their hearts beating so quickly it almost hurt. Batman was the closest but he was still too far away.

The entire earth shook in its axis when the pulse finally hit. It was followed quickly by a larger beam of energy that blinded everyone and did the real damage.

"Wally!" Someone cried, Batman thought it might have been him. Wally locked his dreary, dying eyes to the stark white ones on Batman's mask. Get up! Run! Batman thought mentally and he thought he might have seen Wally starting to stand.

Vril realised too late what Yall had done –too late to save himself anyway. "Wally," he whispered then used his mind's unnaturally acquired manipulation technique to move a body that wasn't his.

Wally felt his body moving. The burn, the searing ached, tore at his mind and he would have done anything to stop the pain but he wasn't in control. His body seemed to move of its own accord. When it finally came, he welcomed the searing white heat that over came his world and promised the sweet relief of death.

There was no sound, so sight, no time. The attack on the building attacked their senses as well. The expanding dome of white energy engulfed the structure and part of its surroundings. The massive onslaught of energy pulverised whatever it touched, until finally, the beam from high above their heads vanished and the explosion dwindled to nothing.

The smoke began to clear, varying states of consciousness began to return. Where there had a moment ago been a high-tech government research facility there was only a charred, smoking crater. The extra-terrestrial blast had created a shockwave too powerful for any of the heroes to prevail against. It had sent anyone and anything not securely tied down hurtling away. Anything in its path, it had vaporized.

The head count was quick, everyone already knowing who hadn't escaped that final wrath. Luthor was gone. Vril was gone.

"Wally!" Green Lantern stood at the edge of the cavern. His ring was powerless and he could go no further to investigate the still white and red hot, molten crater. "Wally!" He called again and received no response.

Wally West was gone.

"Wally!"

**End Chapter 10 -** **It is Sweet and Glorious to Die for One's Country**

OMG! I've done it I've finished writing this part! I thought I would never get here! sobs but I made it! And so did you! (sorry about that). Only the epilogue left in this part. It's written just needs to be revised. I'll have it posted during the week (hand to God).

Sagga…


	11. Vita Non Est Vivere Sed Valere Vita Est

Part 2: Unnatural Disaster

Chapter Rating: PG-13

Summary: Wally West struggles through his recovery but what happens when he gets an offer he can't refuse? What will it mean for him, for the world and for his future with the League?

Disclaimer: The DC characters are not mine. I'm just playing with them. They'll be returned eventually, not in good condition but that can hardly be blamed on me!

Author's Note: Wooohooo! Last Chapter! (for this part) But still…LAST CHAPTER (for this part)!

**Epilogue -****Vita Non Est Vivere Sed Valere Vita Est**

"Aren't you going?" Dick asked, his black suit perfectly tailored to his lean form and hair combed neatly into place

"Aren't you?" Bruce responded.

Dick looked into the darkness of the Batcave. "Yeah," he intoned softly, sadly, "I'm going." He didn't wait for Bruce to say anything. He didn't really care for his response or, more likely, his excuse. This wasn't about Bruce Wayne, or Dick Grayson, or the complicated relationship between them. This was about goodbye.

Dick took the stairs out of the Batman's lair to Bruce Wayne's House. He joined Tim and Alfred and they began their trip to the depressing event.

Bruce didn't acknowledge their departure. He rewound and replayed the footage captured by a stupid or courageous TV crew. It was the last battle, the last moments, Wally's last moments. In the shaky image the tragedy unfolded before his eyes, each subsequent vieweing burning unwanted details into his memory. The gunshot and Wally's bewilderment were first. Then the human-looking alien at his side. Wally's eyes looked up towards the approaching figure in black. He began to move, to stand. Bright white filled the screen.

Bruce rewound the footage. He pressed play and tortured himself with the image of his failure; failure despite all his brilliance.

_**+JLU+**_

"The most precious treasures are formed under the greatest pressure. The strongest shields are forged in the hottest fires. In the most difficult of times, he proved he was both."

"…but he wasn't invincible. He was only a man, meta-human or not…"

"Lex Luthor was the one who actually brought him down. Just a plain, human man and he brought down a hero with a simple gun. It makes you wonder who is more dangerous. Them or us…"

"Not only has the death of the Flash come as a stinging blow, but I think it's made evident that there is no us and them. There's only the people who try to do good and put their lives on the line to keep the peace and safety that we take for granted, and the people who are set on taking it away, whatever their reason."

"The legacy of the life of Wally West, more widely known as the Flash, will always be the people he saved, the laughs he brought, the courage and selflessness he embodied. The legacy of his death will, hopefully, be that all residents of this planet can co-exist in peace."

"I think those are both legacies worthy of a great man."

Such kind words too late.

Dove clicked off the TV.

_**+JLU+**_

After much debate, the grave of Wallace West was chosen to be located in the Arlington Cemetery, where numerous American military heroes had been laid for their final rest. Iris West didn't care either way. The casket cloaked in the bold colours of their flag held no body. Vapourized, that's what the experts believed happened to her nephew's body. She couldn't help but shudder at the word, the description of his last moments, no matter how painless they told her it was.

At her left was Barry Allen and to his left was their daughter Dawn. Their son, Don, sat at his mother's right, his small hand grasping hers trying to give her comfort that he also needed to get from her. He only let her go when Commander Lorelli handed her the flag after it had been ceremoniously folded the traditional thirteen times. She nodded at whatever Lorelli said but didn't actually hear it.

The weight of the folded fabric in her hand brought her out of whatever numb state she'd been in since she witnessed on television, along with millions of others, the death of the Flash. She closed her eyes and bowed her head, hoping to hold the tears her oldest boy so rightfully deserved. The small bereaved family held onto each other.

None of the Allen family noticed the roar of fighter jets as the soared over head in a perfect V-formation. The formation broke when one of the planes turned skyward, leaving its counterparts to go on without it.

Wallace Rudolph West was buried with full military honours and a posthumously awarded the Purple Heart. It didn't mean as much as it probably would have for someone else. After being coerced into the service, tortured, and experimented on, these late accolades couldn't possibly be more than an afterthought to save face. Even John Stewart had trouble holding his tongue and holding back his disgust.

At least now it was over. That thought came as no comfort.

As the mourners began to disperse Captain Lorelli in his crisp uniform went to the Green Lantern and the other Justice League members that had been allowed to attend the small service.

"I thought you should have this," Lorelli stated.

John looked at the golden emblem, the proud symbol of the Navy SEALs. "I think you should give that to his family," John stated, voice tinged with bitterness and blame.

Lorelli remained stoic though he'd lost a brother-in-arms as well. "I think it would mean more to you. And you are his family."

Reluctantly John accepted. He really did want it, a small piece of what had brought his good friend to his end. The military had taken many things from him, his ignorance, his innocence, his adolescence; but all things that he's willingly given up, until now.

"Let's go, John." Shayera waited a few seconds until with a sickening finality, John had finished his good-bye and turned away from the hole in the ground and the plain piece of stone that poorly summarised the man it commemorated.

_**+JLU+**_

In many elsewhere's public ceremonies commemorated the life of the Flash. None was bigger or more attended than the one in Central City. Superman, the Green Lantern, Shayera, J'onn and Wonder Woman had intended to stop by and catch the last portion of the event but after the funeral at Arlington they couldn't bring themselves to go. They went to the places that felt like home to lick the wounds that would never fully heal.

"Clark? I thought you were going to Central," Mrs. Kent stated as she saw her son walk in the front door. She and her husband had been watching the Central City Ceremony expecting to glimpse their son on the screen at some point.

"I…I couldn't. I just needed to come home."

"Well there's room on the couch for a third," Clark's father said with forced cheerfulness. Leaden steps brought Clark over to fill the space between the two elder Kents. They made no comment as he stared morosely at the images on the screen. They remained quiet when the blue eyes closed and tears slipped down his cheeks. Martha Kent pulled her son to her just as she'd done when he was a child. The silence continued while they let him pour out the anguish that Superman didn't allow himself to show I public.

_**+JLU+**_

"Hello Mother," Diana greeted as she stepped from her craft and onto her home soil.

The Queen of the Amazons smiled softly at her child. She held out her arms. Diana stepped forward and allowed herself to be ensconced in the loving embrace.

"I'm so sorry, my little sun and stars."

_**+JLU+**_

Shayera hated the fact that she had nowhere to go, except back to the Watch Tower. She forewent the sterile walls, the tasteful artwork, the political correctness and neutrality that would have made the rampage she felt like going on very unacceptable. John's apartment was much more inviting. And though he hadn't invited her to come along to his home, he didn't close the door on her as she followed him in.

John tossed the gold-plated SEALs emblem onto his coffee table. He stood in the center of the living room. Perhaps he was waiting for enlightenment, for a sense that though things had ended badly it was all for the better.

Such enlightenment never came.

"I knew this was coming. I saw it a mile away…but I didn't do anything."

"There's nothing you could have done." Shayera played her part, unsure whether she meant what she was saying, because John's words were the ones playing in her mind as well. Had they not all known this situation would end badly?

"When…when we went to the Narr homeworld –where we set up that shield generator –I spoke to their leader. He knew I was worried. I told him why, sort of. He told me…he said that Wally would be the first to go because he was an anomaly, because his…end," John swallowed back some nausea "…would be more entertaining for the rest of the universe." His humourless laugh was nearly a sob. "I didn't want to believe him."

"This isn't your fault."

The situation had spiralled out of their control so quickly that they never recovered. They'd been cornered on too many sides, world peace and the Allen family held hostage by malicious forces. They never had a real plan to get Wally back, maybe they had abandoned him to the fate they'd all feared since the encounter with the Justice Lords.

"This time is wasn't Batman that had a tip that the Flash was in danger and didn't take proper action, but instead acted for the 'greater good'. This time it was us. We're the ones who…that…shit, we didn't do anything!"

"We thought he'd pull through, the way he always did," Shayera admitted.

"But he didn't."

John pressed his fingers over his eyes, trying for no good reason to hold back his emotions. As fierce a warrior as she was Shayera still felt no such need. Her tears slipped unhindered down her face. She stepped close to John and wrapped her arms around him. Almost of its own accord his free arm enclosed around her, careful of her wings from memories that seemed eons ago when they'd shared many embraces and more. Now as she lay her head against his chest there was no subtext, no hesitation. They had only each other for comfort. Fittingly, both were as sad and dejected as someone who'd just lost their best friend.

_**+JLU+**_

"It seems our efforts are no longer required there."

"That's good…I guess…I mean--"

"It's alright, I know what you mean," J'onn intoned neutrally to the small team. They had been on assignment to Northern Europe to provide assistance to the country when a previously inactive fault had burst for with a destructive earthquake. The small ensemble had been all they could spare as the Justice League had been gearing up to confront Vril and Luthor. The activity had subsided and the group had sighed in relief until, moments later, they received word about the death of a colleague and had returned to the Watch Tower. They had planned to go back to, expecting aftershocks to rock the region, but there had been none. The fault was quiet once again.

"Go home, see friends and loved ones. Come back when you're ready."

The masked faces nodded and departed in silence. J'onn waited until they were all gone before looking around and then turning translucent to slip through the ceiling.

He would have liked to go see his loved ones. Unfortunately he couldn't. There were no arms to comfort him, no words to ease his unrest or cool his impotent rage that boiled just beneath his calm exterior. Work had been a good distraction but now that he had no more to do, he found himself looking for comfort in familiarity.

He retrieved a gift-wrapped box from his room on his way to his destination, Flash's room. Flash had only stayed there briefly after the battle in New York. It held his items from the old Watch Tower, and was set up the way J'onn thought Wally would have liked. At some point when he'd begun to miss his friend, decorating Flash's room had become his pet project. It was nearly complete, except for the small gift in J'onn's hands.

Sitting on the bed cloaked in the juvenile Superman comforter that Wally was so fond of for some reason, J'onn unwrapped the gift. Brawlin' Bots, one of his friend's favourite games. The original one had been smashed in the battle on the old Tower. J'onn had bought this one several weeks ago, hoping to give it to Wally for his Twenty-first birthday. It wasn't for months still, but J'onn could think of nothing more fitting. Sadly, he'd never again be able to argue with Wally over who got the red guy.

_**+JLU+**_

"What's going on? What is it?"

"Stay here!" Bruce ordered. Dick clenched his jaw to keep from saying something that would only anger his already agitated foster father. He'd known something was up when he answered the door and saw a serene version of Bruce Wayne standing at the door.

"It was such a lovely day I thought I'd walk. Is Bruce in?"

Sure Dick knew of the alternate universe and all their counterparts but seeing this copy of Bruce standing there, commenting on what a nice day it was when only three days ago his friend had been blasted away, it almost had him throwing a punch.

And now even this universe's Bruce was getting on his nerves. Stay here? Was he a child? Did he look like Tim? Those two words though were the most Bruce had said in three days. Dick almost wanted the silence back if Bruce was going to be so infuriating.

"So what is going on?" Bruce asked once they were out of earshot of Dick.

"I think I should show you."

_**+JLU+**_

The billionaire playboy was hard at work. He didn't look up when door to his large office was opened. The stocky woman didn't move that fast giving his secretary time to warn him of her arrival.

"Miss Waller, is there something I can do for you?" Bruce said standing and meeting her half-way into the tastefully furnished room.

Her dark eyes glanced around, silently comparing his décor to the standard government issue décor in her much smaller office. "No just thought I'd see how you're business was doing."

"Booming."

She smirked and walked past him to gaze out over the expansive view of Gotham from the floor to ceiling windows. It certainly was nice on the top floor.

"It's a shame about Mister West."

"I believe he died Seaman West," Wayne corrected neutrally. She might know his identity but he wasn't going to drop the façade just for her.

"He died saving the world, the way I presume all heroes want to go."

"I don't imagine you would know anything about that." He couldn't resist the dig and was mildly pleased when her shoulders stiffened for a moment.

"He might have saved the world in more ways than one. The human-meta-human conflict was ready to fracture the world down too many lines to count. I suppose I should give some thanks to Luthor. If he hadn't so blatantly displayed the fragility of meta-humans to the world all the anti-metahuman rhetoric would still be gaining momentum."

"You really think we gained something from this young man's death?"

Amanda Waller pivoted and found Wayne directly behind her. She hadn't heard him move.

"I think in death the Flash will do more for peace on this planet than he ever could have done in life."

"You don't know that."

"We'll never find out will we?"

"I think it's time for you to go, Miss Waller. Send my regards to the President."

Waller ignored the dismissal. "There is a reason I came here. There's a new contract up for grabs. I figured you might be interested."

"I don't make weapons."

"Of course you don't. But this isn't weaponry, at least not in the conventional sense. Admiral Ross and General Eiling aren't pleased, but they had their shot. The President's not enjoying the blowback we're still getting from the public because of their attempt." She held out a small disk that she pulled from her pocket. Wayne glared at her and made no move to take it. She shook her head at his stubbornness and tossed the disk to his desk. "It's called the Sunset Project. I think he'd be proud."

"You didn't know him."

"I felt like I did. His life story has been on the news for months. It's what has made him such a fantastic martyr."

"Get out!"

A thin, regretful smile pulled her lips. "Think about the project. I think Seaman West would prefer you getting the contract over, say…Lexcorp." Though the company was no longer under Luthor's control and hadn't been for some time, the idea of it getting the contract for the Sunset project left a bitter taste in Waller's mouth as she was sure it would leave in Wayne's.

"I hope to see you again, Mister Wayne." She took her leave.

Bruce picked up the disk Waller had left. He flexed his hand around it, feeling the plastic bend, but held back from breaking it. He dropped it into a drawer and locked it in. He cleared the documents from his desk and left the proper instructions with his secretary. His work day was done. He needed to get home.

_**+JLU+**_

Bruce didn't greet Dick as he walked into the formerly empty guest room. Dick didn't greet Bruce either. He sat watching the television mounted on the wall, his back to the window next to the bed.

"Don't you find it strange? They're naming the new park between Central and Keystone in his honour. His family is…Christ, I don't want to imagine how hard this must be for them."

"Then don't."

Dick turned his conflicted, angry eyes to Bruce. "They're crying over him, hurting over him. They think he's dead…but he's right here." Dick looked down to the form resting in the bed.

The red hair had been shaved for the emergency brain surgery he'd undergone. Half his body was in casts. Both his eyes had black bruises around them and numerous cuts and contusions and surgery scars were hidden behind bandages. He was a mess, internally and externally. It was a miracle he was alive at all. But he was.

Wally West was alive! And only five people knew it. Bruce made them all swear that only five people would ever know it.

"He's barely here," Bruce amended coldly

"So what if he's comatose! He's still alive and they deserve to know!"

Waller's words came unbidden to his mind. Bruce closed his eyes against them, hating that she might be right. "They can't know." His tone brooked no argument. "It's better that the Flash is dead. It's better that he's free from all the responsibility and stress the Flash would have to face." It was clear from Dick's expression that he was opposed but it wasn't his decision to make. Technically it wasn't Bruce's either. "If he wakes up, he's going to have a lot of healing to do –a lot that he didn't have the chance to do before. He may not be as dead as they think he is," Bruce nodded his head to the television, "but he'll wake up feeling as if he is, and probably wishing that he was."

Dick didn't want to agree. He wanted to tell everyone, especially the Allens, that Wally was alive. He imagined the media circus that would follow and he felt tired already. There was no way the Wally should he wake would be able to deal with it. He was the ultimate survivor but even the strongest people needed breaks.

"We should just be glad he's here at all and leave it at that."

Looking over the discoloured face of his friend, Dick put his protest to the back of his mind. Bruce was right about one thing. They should be glad that Wally was here.

"How did he survive?" Dick finally asked. When Bruce had disappeared with his alternate self and returned with a comatose Wally, they all had been too shocked to listen to the answers to the deluge of questions that had spilled forth from them. Alfred, Dick and Tim had gotten the guest room in the wing with the other family member bedrooms rearranged as quickly as possible.

"I told the other Bruce to be ready. I augmented his portal technology so that he could observe remotely from his universe what was going on in ours. I told him I had a bad feeling about the whole Vril-Brainiac trap."

"A bad feeling? That was it?"

"That was enough." Barely, his internal critic screamed. "He didn't do anything other than get Wally to help before the smoke cleared and before J'onn had a chance to search for him mentally. Wally apparently saved himself."

"How? I was there. I saw Wally getting up but the light overtook him before he could."

"We just didn't see it. He must have run and kept ahead of the blast. According to Bruce, the way he found Wally it looked like the blast threw him into a number of trees. But he was still breathing when he found him."

"So Bruce took him to his dimension where he wouldn't be recognized for medical attention." Dick didn't need Bruce's nod to know he was right. There was nowhere on this earth with the facilities to help Wally that he wouldn't be recognized. "He's one lucky son of a bitch," Dick said fondly, hardly able to grasp what this survival took.

Bruce took the final step to stand at Wally's side. He reached out his right hand and ghosted it over the younger man's face and chest, as though afraid to touch him. His fingers traced over the tubes that breathed for him, the electrodes that monitored his heart rhythm, the intravenous lines that hydrated, the feeding tubes that provided nourishment and the catheter hidden by the sheets taking away waste.

"He's strong," Bruce intoned, resting his hand on the guard rail at the side of the bed. He wouldn't reach for Wally's hand, not while in Dick's presence. "Lucky however?" Bruce shook his head at that hypothesis. After having to relive the torment of his troubled youth, after being assaulted by a friend and then kidnapped and raped by an enemy, after having his secrets exposed and after returning home having to serve with and for people who despised meta-humans or at best treated them with suspicion, after all that the reward for his suffering was his "death" as he once again saved the day. Bruce shook his head. "I wouldn't want his luck."

Still Wally was alive. Perhaps that was his reward perhaps that was his reward. Everyone who knew the Flash, knew he loved life. Even when things were down Wall bounced back. Being alive had always been enough, because Wally turned life into his own luck.

**End Epilogue – Life is More Than Merely Staying Alive**

**End Part 2: Unnatural Disaster**

Okay I'm happy with how this turned out. :) I'm very unhappy with how long it took. :(

Only Part 3 to go. It'll be short. It'll answer some questions and conclude the series. I'm sorry this keeps going but this was the way I planned out this way back when, and I can't seem to find a way to conclude it earlier than the original idea called for. Hope you've enjoyed the story so far and many thanks for the feedback!

Sagga…


End file.
